Revenge
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Dark Kaneanite is cowriting with me.Pt2 of The Things We Can't DO. SMB has been Kidnapped and this means war so we are going to get our ow army and take it to the boys but of course there will be spies and betrayels along the way
1. This Is War

"I really shouldn't have done this but now that I have its done so I need to do what I have to and hiring you all is something that I need to do. I'm a writer not a fighter and I know that it's going to come down to a fight and I also know that you all have been wanting to show everyone that you aren't as prissy as you are made out to be. So this is your chance and I am hoping that you will say yes." I said as I paced in my hotel room. I was back and I knew that they knew what room I was in. I wasn't stupid enough to believe that they wouldn't be looking out for me.

Nattie, Melina, Victoria, Mickie and Beth watched me before they turned to each other and nodded. Then Beth smiled an evil smile and stood up. "We are going to give them hell if they try to get to any of you."

"Well, that's the reason we are here. See we have a friend SMB that they have kidnapped not once but twice now. I got this note at home saying that I had to return to the hotel and stay with them if I wanted to see SMB again. But Dark and I don't like being told what to do so we have plans of our own. They won't kill her." I said to them as I handed her the note.

_Sin,_

_We have your friend SMB and we want her to have company so if you ever want to see her again you need to come back and get a room here at the hotel. In three days we will contact you with what we want. If you don't do what we want SMB will never be seen again. So until then Sin get back here._

_ The Wrestlers."_

"That's Edge's handwriting." Melina said to me.

"Really? Then we need to make a trip to talk to Edge. I believe that I will send Dark for that one. She has a way to get things out of people without them realizing it until she is gone." I said with an evil smile.

"I think I am going to like her." A male voice said from behind me.

"Oh believe me I have my moments too but right now Dark has her magic that no one can seem to take away from her. Edge would be able to bat his eyes at me and I would be drooling." I said as I turned around to look at none other than Vince McMahon.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't already know that. I have never seen Kane or Undertaker summit to you and the others like they have before. I swear I want to see what happens with all of this." He said to me.

I nodded and smiled as I headed to my phone and took it off the charger. I texted Dark and told her what was going on and to talk to Edge. I also asked her if I could borrow Punk for the night because I needed his help doing something.

"Alright now that we have that done let's talk about defense and attacks. After all this is a war." I said as I looked at Vince.

"That is true so we need to bring in ones that are hell on wheels. The ones that like to piss everyone off." Vince told me.

Just then there was a knock on my hotel door. "Who is it?"

"Delivery for Sin." A Male voice said and Melina laughed.

"That's John." She whispered to me.

"You all take the door to the other room. I have a plan." I said with a smile.

They all hurried out of the room into the room that Beth was staying in and I walked to the door. I opened it and leaned against the door allowing the skirt that I wore to ride up my legs. "Haven't had a sexy guy like you deliver my packages before."

"Really, well, I'm here now. What do you need done?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame with a fine ass smile.

"Well, my needs haven't been taken care of in a very long time. Do you think you can do that for me?" I asked as I ducked my head and looked up at him through my red and blue hair.

"It would be my pleasure." He said as he walked in with a box and I closed the door behind him.

Before I knew what was going on John had his shirt off and had me against the door with my legs wrapping around his waist. "You work fast I like that."

"You'll like this even more." He purred before he captured my lips. I couldn't believe how he could kiss but I knew that Taker and Kane can kiss better than him.

John left my room three hours later with bruises around his wrists and scratches down his back, chest, arms and neck. I hope that Taker and Kane see them because they would know who they were from and believe me they don't like to share with others. I pulled on his shirt and walked over to the box with a letter opener.

When I opened the box I smiled because they thought they had me corner. Little did they know that soon they will want to give SMB back. No one can take her like Dark and I can. They all thinks she is crazy and she is just like us. Just like me. "Is it safe to come in now?"

"Yeah sorry about that I just put my plan in action. Hope Taker and Kane like my art work." I said with a smile.

"Girl you had him singing your name." Beth said with a wink.

"I try." I said as I turned back to the box to see a DVD and a letter in it. I picked up the letter and opened it. _Put the DVD in._

I shook my head and grabbed the DVD and headed over to my laptop. I sat down and put the DVD in and closed it.

**_"Sin don't you even do anything that they are telling you to do. They can keep me because we all know that no one can stand me more than a week but you and Dark. Us crazy girls have to stick together damn it. Plus I'm having the time of my life here. I get sex all the time. Let me tell you Jeff is fucking amazing." SMB said before her mouth was covered by Jeff's hand. _**How do I know that? Only because the nails on the hand are painted black and Shannon is on his way here to be on our side so it isn't him.

**_"Just read what we wrote." Jeff said to her._**

**_"Like she would believe it anyways. Not after what I just said." SMB said as she looked at him and I laughed shaking my head._**

**_"Read what is on here so we can get to the good stuff damn it." Jeff growled and she rolled her eyes._**

**_"Sin and Dark if you want me back you must do the things that I am about to say. If you don't do them all you will never see me again and I will forever be Jeff and Matt's play toy. Wait Matt isn't here so why would I be his play toy? Never mind._**

1. **_"You must wrestle in a strip match against Dark, Beth and Melina. Dark and Sin cannot wear anything under their outfits and they must lose._**2. **_Dark you must burn anything and everything pink that you own._**3. **_Sin you must buy everything in pink including your Ipod and Cell._**4. **_Sin and Dark you must both right a list of things that you will never do to the wrestlers or anyone that has anything to do with the WWE._**5. **_Sin you must date Festus for six weeks and have sex with him. Dark you must date _****_Kizarny for six weeks and have sex with him._**

**_"After you finish these five items then we will send you another list of five until we see fit that you have earned me back. Man these guys are hardcore aren't they? Just the way we like them. Oh and Sin Taker said there is no way in hell he will ever submit to you like Kane has. But we all know that it isn't true. After all you're called sin for a reason. Well, sweetie this is all the time I have so you take your time doing the things on the list because I'm not ready to be let go yet. Until we see each other again kiss, kiss and lick, lick. Luv SMB." SMB said before the camera went off._**

I was laughing so hard that I had tears pouring down my face. "I so need to let dark see this."

I got the DVD and slipped on a pair of pants and shoes. Then I looked at the girls. "You coming? After all you will love Dark."

"Oh I believe it because I already love you. This is going to be fun." Melina said with a smile.

I led them to her room a floor above mine and laughed at the sign on the door. "Knock before entering or You just might have a Heart Attack because of what you see. You were warned."

I walked in without knocking and asked. "Hey, mind if I join ya?"****


	2. Getting Our Man

I looked up from my beadwork as Sin breezed into my room with a sinister grin on her face. A movement behind her caught my attention and I looked over, catching Beth and Mickie trying to peek in.

"Friends?" I questioned as I set the necklace aside.

"Allies."

"Do we really need them?"

"Yep, our _boys_have made their move. They snagged SBM and are holding her hostage until we complete our new lists."

"You'd think that number 7 on Taker's list they'd not to fool with us. What's my list this time?" I sighed.

"Here, they sent us a video list this time." Sin handed me the DVD and watched as I popped it into my portable player and put some headphones on.

I played the video twice, just to make sure that I didn't miss anything. An amused smirk curled my lips as I took the headphones off and twirled them around. I looked up at Sin and my smirk blossomed into laughter.

"Six weeks with Kizarny? Puh-leez, don't these boys do their homework? Carnies, ex and otherwise always, and I mean always stick together. Although I am surprised that Dead and Red agreed to those two 'punishments', seeing as how territorial they are."

"Tell me about it." Sin laughed.

"But there is one that I can't complete." I said as my smirk came back.

"Which one?"

"The burn everything pink."

"Why? Is that your favorite color or something?"

"Hell no! I don't own anything pink. In fact I start twitching the minute something pink comes within three feet of me."

"Guess SBM will be staying with them for awhile."

"Some how I don't think she'll mind." I said with a snicker. "So introduce me to the Allies."

"You know most of them, Beth, Victoria, Mickie, Melina, Nattie, and of course none other than.."

"Vincent Kennedy McMahon." He growled as he stepped into the room.

"Vince." I said as I nodded at him. "Didn't think I'd see you again after the whole, Bearer-Mae thing."

"What are they talking about?" I heard Beth whisper to Sin.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." She replied with a grin.

"How did you come up with that?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"Eh, right off the top of my head." I said. "So I have to have a little talk to Edge?"

"Yup, he's the one that wrote the note."

"What are you looking to have me do to him?"

"That I'm leaving up to you."

"Hmmm, I think I have the perfect the plan."

"Are we going to be in on this?"

"But of course, I need someone to be our eyes and ears in the locker rooms, and you all would go unsuspected."

"What about the other Divas?" Nattie asked as she walked over and looked at the necklace I had set aside. "Good work by the way."

"Thanks. If you leave me your color preference, I can make you one."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Ladies, back to the topic at hand." Vince said as he started to pace.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, I'm ADOLS sometimes. But as I was saying you ladies are our first line of defense, the guys that have thrown in with us are second. And last but not least Sin, SBM and I. The main ones we have to worry about is Undertaker, his brother, Edge, and Jeff."

"Well whose on our side?" Victoria asked taking a seat on the couch.

"They'll come to you if you get into any trouble. And don't worry you can trust every one of them. Sin and I hand picked them. Alright everyone, I have some planning to do, so if you'll excuse me."

"Sure."

One by one they filed out the door, with Sin and Vince being the last to leave. Just as I was about to shut the door Vince stuck his head back in.

"I do have one question."  
"Yes?"

"Why is CM Punk dressed like Shawn Michaels and tied down to your bed?"

"Umm...you don't want to know."

"Fair enough."

I walked back over to the bed and smiled down at Punk as I untied him. As he headed into the bathroom to get a shower and dressed I sat down and started to flesh out my plan on what I was going to do to Edge. It couldn't be nothing too bad, after all he hadn't really done anything wrong. From what I could tell from the video, Jeff was the main player behind the abductions. All Edge had done was write the note. Question was, what could I do to get my message across?

_Later that day_

I sat at a table in the back and waited for Edge to make his appearance. I sipped my triple hot chocolate with whipped cream and absentmindedly licked the cream off my lips.

"Nice tongue stud you have there." Edge said as he dropped down in the chair across from me, snapping his gum.

"Thanks, and before you ask, yes I know how to use it."

"Why'd you think I'd ask that?"

"Trust me, I just know."

"So you think you know me?"

I smiled and ran my foot up his leg as I swiped at the whipped cream and licked it off my finger. I seen him swallow and hard and inwardly laughed, this was going to be easier than I thought. I got up and walked over to his chair and straddled him, teasing the hair at the nape of his neck and giggling slightly. He shivered and I reached behind me and pulled my hot chocolate over to me. I got more cream on my finger and ran it over his lips, cleaning my finger afterwards.

"Edge, I have a question." I said sweetly as I bent my head so that my lips hovered over his.

"And what would that be?" He asked breathily.

"What do you have planned?"

He started to pull away but I licked the cream from his lips before slipping my tongue into his mouth and kissing him ravenously.

"Tell me please?" I asked in a little girl's voice when I pulled away.

"Uh-um..."

"He's a distraction." Came a voice from behind me.

"Crap!" I said hissed as I turned around on Edge's lap and looked over at Taker, whom had taken my seat.

"So little girl we meet again."

_Sin_

I watched as Taker headed towards the table Dark was at and smiled. I knew that one of them wouldcome and I had hoped it would have been him. S I stood and headed towards the kitchen. I grabbed the nearest tray and headed back out towards the table. As I made my way over I heard Dark. "You really think that you know what we are going to do don't you big boy?"

I held in my laugh as I stopped behind Taker and leaned in against him. "Oh Takie baby you should know by now not to mess with the best." I whispered in his ear before I licked it. "Did you like my art work on John?"

He stood and spun around as I took off.This was going just how we planed it. As I rushed past the girls they headed in and towards Dark and Edge. We will be getting both of our men tonight. "You should haven't done that Sin!"

"But you left me all aloe Takie. After all you don't Submit and neither do I." I said as he followed me into the elevator.

"Oh but you will tonight girl and you best believe that this isn't over at all. You both will kneel in front of us just like we make SMB do. She submits Sin and I have much fun in watching her do so." He purred after he picked me up and crushed me to the wall.

I was pissed. Taker knew better then to go there with me. After all I was a lot like him and what I claim as mne isn't shared with out my premission. He knew that but I didn't even show that I was pissed. No instead at pulled out a collar and put it around his neck and locked it. Then I watched as the ends disappeared and it looked to be no way to get it off. "This now says you are mine and you need to make sure that you don't forget that. Or Kane will be the one in my bed all the time."

I pusjed him off me and walked out of the elevator as the doors opened to show a group of old ladies looking at us in shock. "Oh and Taker We got Edge."

"Shit!!"


	3. Divide and Conquer

I was waiting in my room on word from Dark about what Edge said last night but I'm not alone. No Kane was cleaning my room right now in his maid outfit and it's actually really turning me on. "Kane baby why don't you come over here and make me feel better?"

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?" He asked as he looked at me.

"You were enjoying my pain weren't you?" I asked him as I played with the zipper on my hip huggers. His eyes followed the movement every time I unzipped them.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" I asked him as I allowed my jeans to fall after a push.

"What would you have me do Mistress?" Kane asked as he walked towards me.

"Lie down on the bed and enjoy yourself because all the wicked things that I promised Jeff and never did I'm going to do to you." I said with a wicked smile as I pulled off my tank top.

"Girl you really have me hooked." He said as he headed towards the bed.

"Really then why did you agree to let me date and sleep with Festus?" I asked as he lay down.

He looked at me in shock. "I never agreed to that."

I removed my pink thongs that Jeff bought me and stepped towards the bed. "Then you have a few things to talk to Taker and Jeff about."

"Oh believe me I will." He growled before I put his left hand in the shackle hooked to the bed.

As I went around the bed he watched my every move. "One of these days you will be the one in these and I will be doing everything I want to in and on your body."

"Really? I don't think so sweetie. I don't submit." I said as I ended with his right hand.

"Oh but you will." He said to me and I snorted as I reached for my little stash under the bed.

When I put the box next to him on the bed he looked at me with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to have a lot of fun and so are you." I said as I brought out my travel whip.

"Now this is turning out to be very interesting." He said and I smiled as I straddled his waist and pulled down his boxers which was easy after I ripped them on their sides.

Just then there was a knock on the door and I growled. I moved off him and walked to the door. "Who the hell is it?"

_Dark's POV_

"Sin I know you hate to be disturbed, but can I borrow your camcorder?" I asked when she yanked the door open. "And you might want to put some clothes on." I smirked.

"Why do you need my camcorder?" She grouched as she moved aside and motioned for me to come in.

"Now our tormentors...oh hey Red." I said with a small grin, "They want video proof that we've slept with Festus and Kizarny. Edge said that they can't trust us."

"WHAT!" Kane roared from his position, but he went ignored.

"What else has he said?" She asked as she rifled through her bags.

"Nothing more than we already knew. That boy is a tough nut to crack, and I tried everything short of sleeping with him. He just won't give it up." I sighed as I sank down on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe you should." She suggested.

"If you value your life Dark you won't do it." Kane warned.

"You're not in any position to do anything here Red." I said as I ran my finger up the sole of his foot, making him wiggle and try to move away.

"When I get free from here, you are in some big trouble little girl. After all your list didn't include anything telling me that I had to listen and obey you." He growled.

"By the time you get free, Kiz is gonna have me so worn out that I won't even be able to move. Of course that's if you get free." I said with a smirk.

Sin finally located her camcorder and handed it to me before she climbed back up on the bed. With a smirk she grabbed her travel whip and drug it along Kane's ribs as she looked back at me.

"You're welcome to join us."

"Eh that's ok Sin, have your fun. Kiz is waiting on me back in my room. Carnies." I laughed as I headed towards the door.

"Dark I'm warning you."

"Bye Kane."

"Dark..."

I shut the door, cutting him off in mid sentence and headed back to my room snickering. My new plan already in place.

"Divide and conquer...works every single time." I said with a laugh.

I opened my door and looked over at the bed where Kizarny was stretched out watching t.v. He heard the door open and looked over, a sly grin on his face. He had agreed to play a part in this, but in returned he really wanted to start a relationship. We agreed to take it slow after we recorded the video for the others. He got up from the bed and walked over, pulling me into his arms and laying his head on my shoulder.

"You ready to do this?" He asked. "I mean we do have six weeks to shoot the tape. We could wait until we're more comfortable with each other. That way we could really give them a show."

"Kiz, trust me I can give a show whether or not I'm nervous. But if we get this out of the way, I won't be fantasizing about naughty and wicked things to do to you."

"Awe, but that's half the fun." He pouted as he turned me around.

"Well, then I'll fantasize all you want me too. But for right now, let's get naked and put on a show." I pulled away and headed over to the bed, stripping until I was down to my boy shorts.

Kiz grinned and put the camcorder on the dresser before he swaggered over to the bed and crawled up until we were face to face. He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"Ready?" He asked softly.

"It's now or never."

**SBM's View**

**I watch as Jeff paced the room. It was funny to see these boys get worried about us three girls. Come on they are bigger and badder them me but Sin and Dark could rock their world. Me I have my moments but in the end I like to be nice. "What the hell is taking so long. Where the hell is Kane?"**

**"He is with Sin right now and you know how that always turns out." I said as the door to his room opened to have Taker walk in. "Nice Collar."**

**"Don't start with me little girl." He said before he sat down at my feet.**

**"Why the hell is she naked Jeff?" He asked and I laughed.**

**"Like what you see big boy?" I asked as I wiggled my toes against his ass.**

**"Cover up girl other guys will be showing up shortly." He said and I sighed as I stood up and grabbed my robe. **

**Ok so I'm not tied up or gagged but they told me if I tried to run then they will be doing it. So I'm beng the good hostage and listening to what they are saying. "You are so mean Taker."**

**"Where is Kane?" He asked Jeff.**

**I laughed as I tied the robe around my waist. "She is with his mistress at the moment but if I'm correct he will be here in one... two... three." The door slammed open and Kane walked in and glared at the two men. I steppedback and sat on the bed as Shawn and Hunter walked into the room and closed the door. **

**"Are you here to collect the dirty clothes?" Hunter asked Kane as he slapped his ass.**

**Kane spun around and grabbed him by his throat. "Don't say another fucking word unless you want me to do to you what I am about to do to them."**

**Hunter put his hands up and Kane dropped him to his feet. Then he turned around and lookd at Jeff and Taker. "Who the hell do you guys think you are to make Sin and Dark seep with someone else? They belong to us and no one and I fucking mean no one has right to make them sleep with anyone else."**


	4. SBM Blows

_Sin's Note: SBM deserves to have her view in this so Dark and I will be taking turns writting it if she wants to. If not I'll do it but that isn't anything. SBMFanatic I hope you enjoy baby girl._

**SMB's View**

**I just sat back and watched as Jeff and Taker moved away from Kane. This was funny but I wasn't going to laugh. No that would mean a certain death for me most likely. "I was told that you were on board with it."**

**Kane looked at Taker like he was nuts. "I don't share and neither do you. Right now Festus and Sin are headng towards a amusement park for thei first date. Jesse is going with them so he can tape them having sex. Who can up with the video idea becasue after I kill you two they are next." **

**"Did you know that Sin was the one that did that to John yesterday?" Taker asked him hoping to take the het off of them.**

**"I did she called and told me last night. She said that it was pay back." Kane growled as he stepped closer. **

**I couldn't take it any longer. I shook my head and laughed. they all looked at me and I stopped. "What the fuck are you luaghing at?" **

**"They have you right where they want you and you don't even see it." I said before I looked down. I just fucked up telling them that. I fuced up big time.**

**"What do you mean?" KAne asked me as he walked towards the bed.**

**"I'm not going to say anymore." I said to him.**

**"Little girl you talk now or you will be rooming with Shawn fr the rest of th time you are here and that means no sex with Jeff." Taker said to me.**

**"Let me put it to you like this Taker. I would rather not have sex for the rest of my life then to go against Sin and Dark. You think this is bad? You haven't seen anything yet. This is a game to them. You don't want to make it personal. That is when people get hurt. Like Taker here. He made it pesonaly with Sin. That's the reason she put the collar on him. She made it personal for him with John becasue she knew that he would do this. She knew just how to get to him." I growled as I looked up at them.**

**They all looked down at me and I knew that they didn't like what they were told but at the moment I didn't care. I know who is going to be there when all of this is done and they aren't it. "Shawn take her to yourroom. When she gets ready to talk bring her back here."**

**I laughed and shook my head. "Soon you will cross the line and when you do I won't feel sorry for you. You brought this on yourselves and you can't take the blame becasue you think you are too good fo it. But this is what they were hired to do you know. They were hired to make you behave. To make you act your ages but still you pissed them off and caused this shit. When it happens you'll realize just what you guys have done wrong. Until then you really need to realize that this is what you make of it. Shawn grab my things. I don't think you would like me if I was bored."**

**"What about what you three have done to us. We travel all the time. It gets borin doing the same thing all the time. So we have fun and you all want to took that away from us." Jeff said to me.**

**"Actually they told Vince the same thing until you did what you did. Until you decided that you wnated this to be about them cming in to control you. they weren't going to. No they were going to tell you of some things that you could do without causing trouble. You were the one that decided they needed to go. So you have no one to blame but yourself." I said to him.**

**"THEY BROUGHT THIS ON THEMSELVES AND THEY KNOW IT! THEY USED US LIKE WE WERE NOTHING!" Jeff yelled at me.**

**"No, you used them and when they didn't go away then you got pissed and decided that the only way they were leaving was if you pissed them off enough. It backfired didn't it asshole." I said before I walked to the door. **

**"Oh and Jeff I've had better." I said as Hunteropened the door and I walked out.**

**I wlaked out behind him and Shawn walked out behind me. I know that what I said was bad but he pissed me off. They are only doig what they were hired to do and they took it to far. I felt sorry for them becasue when they made it personal no one would be safe. Not even me. "Are you ok SBM?" **

**"I'm perfect Shawn thanks for asking." I said to him as we walked to the elevator.**

**"He really does like you." Shawn said to me.**

**"No he likes the fact that he has me to hold over their heads. But soon he'll see that I'm not as sweet as I play to be." I said to him as we waited for the elevator to get to our floor. **

**Shawn and Hunter looked at me and Ishook my head. "I'm only here becasue I want to be here. Not becasue anyne is holding me hostage. If they believe that I am then they are stupided then I thought that they were."**


	5. Fake Lists and Leather Leashes

"Sin are you sure about this?" Jesse asked me as we headed towards the roller coaster.

"Don't worry Jesse we will have fun." I said as he walked with us.

"I don't know if Festus will like it." He said to me.

"Don't worry he will like it. Won't you Festus baby?" I asked as I pulled the taller man along.

Let me tell you folks don't ever take Festus to a Amusement park it isn't going to be fun for you. And Jesse had to stand in the bed room and ring the bell just to get Festus to react to what I was doing. I swear the boys are going to get their asses handed to them for this one. So after I finished what I had to with Festus I took Jesse and the camera back to my room and gave them a extra little show. I do hope they all enjoy. Right now I was in my bubble bath looking at the list that I found on my bed when I got in. Let's see what you think of these.

_**1. Sin has to sleep with Jeff and Edge.**_

_**2. Dark has to wear pink for a week. Atleast one item on every article that she has on needs to be pink, except her thong, it must be the only solid pink thing she has on.**_

_**3. Sin has to let Jeff dye her hair hot pink.**_

_**4. Sin has to take the collar off of Taker.**_

_**5. Dark has to walk around on a leash that Kane will have on him at all times for a day, or longer if Kane demands it.**_

_**6. Dark has to room with Sin for the week and video tape everything that is said and done during that week starting next week.**_

I just laughed and shook my head as I put the list on the sink and got out of the bath. They wanted to play then I will be playing and they won't be liking me after I get done. So I wrapped a towel around me and walked out of my bathroom and to the hotel door. I swung it open and walked down the hall to Jeff's room. That's right I knew where they were the whole time. It's part of my job after all.

I knocked on the door and waited until someone open the door. I smiled when I saw that it was Jeff. "I just wanted to tell you boys that the lists are over with. You want to play? You want to make me into a whore then fuck you guys? I have done this much because I figured you all would get tired. But I will not and I repeat this I will not sleep with anyone else. Not even Kane and Taker. Tell Taker to go fuck himself because I'm not taking the collar off."

"Then you won't see SBM ever again." Jeff said to me.

"See I know that isn't true since I know that she isn't here. That means she pissed you off. Well she can piss all of the others off really easy and then you guys will be begging us to take her back." I said to him with a smile.

"Then BOB is dead after all." He said to me.

"Do you even know what BOB is?" I asked him.

"No but I will be finding out soon enough." He growled before I grabbed him by his shirt.

"Now we both know that I was joking. Can't let you all know that you are getting to us. Oh and here you go baby the tape of Festus and I, enjoy." I said as I got the tape out from the back of my towel. Oops did I forget to tell yall I did that?"

He took the tape and smiled at me. "I'll be over tomorrow to dye your hair."

"Okay sugar. Bring Edge with you so I can get this shit over with." I said before I took off my towel and threw it in his face and walked away. At that moment Kane and Taker were coming out of their room. I smiled and waved as I passed them before I went into my room and slammed my door shut.

**I watched as Hunter and Shawn paced the room. "You know I'll behave if you take me with you."**

**They both turned and looked at me. "We can't do that."**

**"Why not? I'm sick of this room and I know that you two are too. They won't say a word because I will be a very good girl." I said to them.**

**"Ok but you yell help and we will gag you and bring you back." Shawn said to me.**

**"Fine but I want to go shopping. I need more things to do since no one will let me go to the shows with them." I said to them.**

**"We'll talk to the guys about it but you know that they will want something in return." Shawn said to them.**

**"Alright but let me go change and go to the bathroom." I said to them as I grabbed my bag.**

**"Hurry up." Hunter said to me as I headed to the bathroom.**

**When I got in there I shut the door and dug out Jeff's cell. Then I found Sin's number and texted her telling her what Shawn and Hunter told me. I but the phone down and pulled the shirt off and let it drop on the floor. As I was pulling another shirt out from the bag I saw that she had texted back. I picked up the phone and smiled. "Tell them that Dark loves to dance and I hate to wear purple. Also tell them that I love having threesomes let's see how they like that." **

**I held in my laugh and answered her back before I turned off the phone. Then I got dressed and walked out into the room to see that they had already left without me. Oh now I was pissed. I was going to give them a whole load of shit on Sin and Dark just to make it a little more fun for me. They have done fucked with the wrong person. I sat down with a pen and piece of paper that I had found lying around the room and started to make a bogus list of things that both Dark and Sin loved and hated.**

**After a few minutes I had both the front and the back of the paper covers and smiled at my handiwork. The boys wouldn't know that it was fake, and it left plenty of room for the others to have fun with the new rules that I knew would follow. Still in the back of my mind I wondered why we were even engaging in a war with the guys. After all once the dust settles, we're going to go back to our lives and the guys will forget that we even exist. Sure they might think back and smile alittle about how they bested three girls, or they might look back and frown as they remember that they had had their asses handed to them by three girls. **

**Either way Sin, Dark and I were going to be on the loosing end of this war, whether we won the battle or not. I sat back in my chair and stared at the new list, wondering if I should give it to them.**

Dark's POV

"So have we heard anything from SBM?" I asked as Sin paced around my room.

She and Festus had gone on their date and recorded their tape. Both tapes had been delivered, and we were just waiting for a report from our insider. We knew that she had been sent to stay with Hunter and Shawn, so she must have pissed off at least one of them. Question was, which one? I was resting on the bed with my head on Kiz's lap, a slow grin on my face as I imagined their faces when they seen my tape.

"Yea, said that Hunt and Shawn were taking her shopping. I told her a few things to throw them off our trail. By the way, read our newest list."

Sin handed me the list and sat down on the chair, smirking as I got to the bottom. I knew that my eyes were as round as silver dollars and I sucked in a breath causing Kiz to look down at me worriedly. I balled the list up and threw it as far across the room as I could sitting up and hugging my knees to my chest. Kiz moved so that his legs were around my and hugged my waist tightly, pressing his face against my neck.

"Hey Dark, you alright?" Sin asked getting up and walking over to the bed.

"A leash? Who in the hell thought of the leash?" I asked as I stared at the wall. "I'm not a damned dog and I won't be treated like one." I growled as I got up from the bed, slamming the door open and heading down the hall to Jeff's room.

I didn't even knock, I threw the door open and stared at the men sitting around the room. Taker was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the bed, Kane was sprawled out on the bed; his hands behind his head. Jeff was sitting at the table and Hunter and Shawn were standing behind him talking lowly. Five pair of eyes turned towards me and I fought the urge to turn and run, after all how many people can say that their knees didn't quiver when Undertaker and Kane were staring at them like they would pounce in a heart beat.

"Well, here already to finally be put on a leash?" Kane taunted me as he got up from the bed.

I watched with wide eyes as Taker handed Kane a thick leather leash. As Kane got nearer the leather strap seemed to take on a life of it own. When the cool leather slid around my neck I felt my chest tighten up and my breathing started to come in short bursts. Kane grinned as he buckled the leather into place and held the other end tight in his fist.

"And here we thought SBM was the tame one." Hunter jeered.

"Take it off." I said quietly, trying to keep my rioting senses under control.

"Nope, remember you have to wear this for a full day, or longer if I decide." Kane said as he looked over his shoulder at his brother.

"Didn't you hear the lady, she said take it off."

I turned around and seen Kiz standing in the doorway, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. His jaw was clenched and I was surprised that he could even speak. Kane didn't say anything or moved, but Taker got to his feet and stalked over to Kiz. To give Kiz credit, he didn't move or blink as Taker towered over him.

"Listen here boy, you were brought in for a job. And we have proof of that job. So if you know what's best for you you'll turn around and lets us go about our business."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Dark and I were to date for six weeks. It's only been three days."

"Consider it over."

"No, I don't think I will. Now take that damn thing off my girlfriend."

"Boy, Kane and I don't share what's ours. And she's one of ours."

"Funny, if you don't share, why have her and Sin sleep with other men? What's the matter can't get it up."  Kiz taunted, a feral smile on his face.

I drew in a breath as Kane stepped forwards, unfortunately dragging me along with him. I heard Hunter and Jeff snicker in the background and had to hide the grin that threatened to break out. I watched helplessly as Taker cocked his fist and let it fly. But Kiz was faster that I thought and he dodged the hit, grabbing the leather leash and yanking it out of Kane's hand. With a tug he pulled me out into the hallway and we ran down the hall to our room, slamming and locking the door behind us a we heard them thundering down the hall after us.

"Care to share what that was all about?" Sin asked as we caught our breath.


	6. Where Oh Where Is SBM?

**When Shawn and Hunter got back to the room I could tell that something bad went down. They both looked worried and I knew in that moment they opened their mouths that they were close to crossing that line. They were about to start making it personal. "I still don't understand why Dark freaked when Kane put the leash on her."**

**My knees almost buckled when I heard that. I couldn't believe it. I didn't think that they would be so cruel. "You guys are sick." I said as I folded the list and put it my pocket.**

"**What was that?" Hunter asked as he moved towards me. **

"**Actually I made a list of things that Sin and Dark love and hate. But guess what none of you will be getting it at all. Not after what you pulled on Dark. What you did was wrong. Sin was the one that came up with all the leash rules not Dark and you take it out on her. You all are slowly crossing that line that I told you all about. And I won't help you, when both Sin and Dark have had enough." I said as I sat down on the bed that I was given.**

"**Come with us." Shawn said to me.**

"**No not after what you guys did to me yesterday." I snapped at him.**

**They both looked at me shocked. "Don't make us come and get you girl. Get your ass over here."**

**I was close to snapping. They wouldn't know what hit them when I did and these two right here were close to making me. "I don't fucking think so asshole." **

**Hunter took a step towards me and I reached down and pulled out his sledge hammer from under the bed and put it on my lap, stroking the handle almost lovingly. "Make your move boy."**

**They both looked at me and then back at each other. "See I have decided that I no longer want to be the hostage. So I have packed all my things that were taken when they took me and I have a special friend here that will be making sure that no one will be stopping me from leaving. Isn't that right Nash?" **

"**That is right baby girl." Nash said as he walked out of the bathroom, my shower gear in his hand.**

**The look on Shawn and Hunter's faces was priceless as I stood up and grabbed my bags with one hand and held the hammer with the other. **

"**You won't be getting away with this Nash. You really shouldn't put your nose in something that you know nothing about." Hunter growled as he eyed me warily as if I would unleash the hammer on him if he so much as blinked.**

"**Yeah well, you should have thought about that before you started fucking with three very close friends of mine." Nash said as he walked towards me and grabbed my bags in one hand. **

**As we walked towards them they walked towards the other bed. I knew that this would piss the rest of the guys off and honestly I didn't give a shit anymore. No I didn't care because they fucked up and they wouldn't be getting that kind of help from me. "At least leave the list."**

**I turned around and smiled a evil smile. "Now why would I do that?"** **I reached in my pocket and pulled out the list and threw it to them with a sigh, after all they didn't know that it was a red herring. "Consider that my parting gift." **

**I opened the door and walked out of the room, the hammer propped on my shoulder. Then I looked up and down the hallway before we headed to the elevator. We all thought that this would end in a good terms but I now knew that we all will get hurt. And if we three had our way, if sure as hell wouldn't be us.**

Sin's POV

I heard a knock on my door and sat up from the bed. Then I looked over at Punk and smiled. "Sweetie cover up we have guest."

He pulled the blankets and sheets over him as I got up and pulled on his shirt and a pair of my shorts. Then I walked over to the door and opened it to see SBM and Nash standing there. "They must have really pissed you off to bring your Uncle into this."

"Oh they did more than that." She said as they walked in.

"I see Punk still has his uses." SBM said as she walked to the other bed in my room. Yes I knew it would come in handy sooner or later.

"Actually Phil and I are on more then let's play terms. It's more like you are mine and I am yours type of thing. After what Kane and Taker have been doing to us I know that I will never be able to love either one of them. Plus Phil is a great guy." I said as I closed the door and walked back to the bed.

"Hey Nash how have you been big boy?" I asked as we hugged.

"Let's just say good until SBM called and told me what was going on. Let me tell you girl I'm out for blood because of this one." He said to me.

"Don't be." SBM said to him as she looked at me.

"I left them a larger fake list of things that you guys like and hate." She said to me.

"Oh this is going to be good." I said as I sat down beside Phil and he pulled me into his lap.

"Phil you should really put that away. I won't use it in front of company." I said before I kissed him on the lips.

"Sorry baby but it's all your fault." He said to me and I rolled my eyes, smacking his arm playfully.

"So what are some of the things that you told them?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I told them a lot but I want to wait for Dark until I tell you any of them. After all she was the one that gave me the idea. Not now but a long time ago. I do believe that she will love this. I just can't believe that they put a leash on her. I so wanted to kill them for that one." She said to me.

"You aren't the only one you should have seen how Kizarny was acting. I thought he was going to start swinging. And I still can't believe that he said what he said to Taker and Kane. I do believe that they are perfect for each other." I said to her.

"I thought so too that is why I made sure she was the one that got him and not you." She said with a wink.

"Alright now it's time to end this." I said to her.

"No, it's time to make them see just how fucked they really are. I can't believe that they did this to you guys. Before now you only slept with three men in your whole life. They turned you into something that you never wanted to become. They did that to you. I use to respect them but now I will not leave until they earned that respect back." She growled and I looked at her Uncle.

"I'm here until she leaves so it looks like we are stuck with each other." Nash said to me.

"Really then I think that we can use you." I said as there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Nash said but I waved him off and stood up. "Who is it?"

"Where the fuck is she Sin?" Jeff screamed through the door.

"Who Jeff?" I asked him as I leaned on the door.

"Where is SBM?" He growled and I laughed.

"I can't believe that you guys lost her." I said as I waved them to the other room.

"Open the fucking door or Taker and Kane are going to kick it down." He hissed through the door.

"Let me get dressed." I shouted back to him as Kevin and SBM headed through the connecting door, the guys didn't know that Dark and I always rented adjoining rooms.

"Fuck that open the door." He said as the other door closed soundlessly.

I let them in and smiled as them as I buttoned my shorts up. "Why are you wearing Phil's shirt?"

Phil sat up and I saw Kane and Taker getting pissed. "You are ours Sin that means that you sleep with no one but who we tell you too."

"So I'm your whore huh?" I asked as my eyes flashed.

"No you're just a whore." Jeff said to me and I grabbed him by his throat.

"Now that kind of langauge is uncalled for." Phil said as he wrapped the sheets around him and got up from the bed.

"Stuff it Pepsi boy." Kane growled.

"Until I met you guys I only slept with three guys in eleven years so don't ever talk to me like that. You are the ones that kept using me." I said to him.

"They aren't here." Kane said after he looked through our room, ignoring the door that lead to the other room.

"Who? I thought SBM was with Hunter and Shawn?" I asked him and they looked at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"It's my job to know these things assholes." I spat at them before I pushed Jeff out of the door. "No if you don't mind I was just getting started with my next costumer."

"You won't be getting away with this one sweetie we now know all your weaknesses." Taker said to me as I reached up and tugged at the collar. It came off in my hands and I looked up at him.

"I don't think that you really want to push me right now Taker or you all just might see a side of me that will scare you. You really don't want to go there right now. And plus since you don't have SBM I don't have to do any of it anymore." I said to him before I pushed him out and slammed the door in his face.

"Don't think you can get out of this now Sin. You belong to us." He growled through the door at me before I heard them walk away.


	7. The Fake List

_Chapter 7 done by none other then the amazing Dark. I love It Dark!!! Luv Sin!!!_

**Kevin and I stumbled into the other room just in time. A minute later we heard the door slam against the wall and Jeff getting mouthy with Sin. If he didn't put an end to that he was going to die a horrible, horrible death. I heard Kevin growling and knew that he heard what they were saying to her. Kevin was very protective of us, we were like his nieces, and no one and I mean no one; messed with Kevin's family. We heard sheets rustle and turned around slowly almost afraid to see whose room we ducked in. As I started to make up a story as to why we were busting into their room, Dark's head popped up from under the covers.**

**"Hey....SBM! Where'd you come from?" She asked as she bounded out of bed.**

**"I decided that I didn't want to be a hostage anymore." I said offhandedly, "Morning Kizarny." I said as he sleepily lifted his head.**

**"Meh." He dropped his head back down and soon soft snores emanated from the bed.**

**"What a morning person." I laughed.**

**"Eh, we were up late last night. If you get my drift." Dark waggled her eyebrows and smiled.**

**"Come on little girl. I don't need to hear that kind of talk. And will you please atleast put a shirt on?" Kevin grumbled.**

**"Kevvy!" Dark rushed him and jumped on his back, hugging around his neck and giggling as he walked over and dropped down back first on the bed.**

**"Shirt." He said in his 'Daddy' voice as he got up.**

**Dark rolled off the bed and grabbed a shirt from the floor, wiggling into it. There was more shuffling coming from the bed and soon Kizarny pulled himself into a sitting position, running his hands through his hair. He blinked his eyes blearily and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Dark crawled back on the bed and sat cross legged in front of Kizarny, giggling slightly as he pulled her into his lap and rested his head on her shoulder. I mentally congratulated myself on a great match.**

**"So what are you doing here Kev? I thought you were making a big in ring comeback in TNA?" Dark asked.**

**"I was, but then I heard rumors about what was going on over here and after I got hold of youngun' over here...." He jerked his thumb in my direction, smiling as I huffed and crossed my arms. "I knew that I had to do something. Why didn't you tell me that all this was going on Dark when you asked me to play enforcer for you." He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and pinning her with his patented 'tell me or die' look.**

**"It wasn't that bad to begin with. They just blew it all out of proportion. You know how they are, especially Taker and Kane." She sighed.**

**"You're right. I do, so why didn't you or Sin call me sooner?"**

**"We wanted to handle it ourselves." She said sheepishly.**

**I watched as they bickered back and forth, a small grin on my face. One thing did worry my though, Shawn and Hunter said that she freaked out about the leash. Why? Why would the mere sight and feel of leash and collar cause her to freeze? Before I could ask, the door burst back open and Sin and Phil walked through. At least they were dressed this time.**

_I watched as SBM's thoughts drifted across her face. I could see that she was worried but I didn't know what about. I was just happy that she had managed to get away from the guys. Now the fun could begin. Kiz shifted under me and I felt him smothering a laugh as he nudged me. I know my face turning red but couldn't help it. Kevin cleared his throat and my blush deepened as Kiz laughed._

_"Sorry big guy." He said with a smirk. "I just can't seem to keep my hands to myself around her."_

_"It's not your hands I'm worried about." Kevin said, pulling a face._

_Just then the door slammed open and Sin and Punk walked into the room, wearing identical smirks as they spied Kiz and I on the bed. Sin walked over and flopped down on the bed, her head landing on my lap. Punk shook his head and sat on the edge, resting his hand on her thigh._

_"Interrupt anything?"_

_"Nope, we were sleeping."_

_"Is that what you're calling it these days?" Sin asked, laughing as I took a swipe at her._

_"First things first. Dark you have some explaining to do." SBM said, as she turned a chair around and straddled it._

_"About?" I asked innocently, I already knew, but didn't want to get into it if I didn't have too._

_"The freak out over the leash."_

_"Do I have too?" I asked, pulling puppy dog eyes at her._

_"Yup."_

_"Fine. When I was working for STA....Stormy Tyme Amusements..." I explained to their confused looks, "One of the guys I worked with thought it would be funny to strap me down as the guys took their turns..." My voice started to falter as the memories washed over me. I felt Kiz hug my waist and took a deep breath before I went on. "After that they forced me to follow them around on a collar and leash, on my knees."_

_"Why didn't you resist?" Punk asked. "You seem pretty vindictive to me."_

_"Every time I tried I was beaten with the leash. For three weeks I walked around with open bleeding wounds. The pain was unbearable. And when I seen it dangling from Kane's hand, it just brought up a whole bunch of unwanted memories." I finished, taking a deep breath and wiping the few stray tears from my eyes._

_"I'm sorry." SBM said quietly._

_"Don't be. It was years ago, I've gotten over it, for the most part."_

_"When I get my hands on them..." Kevin started, grinding his fist into his open palm._

_"On to less depressing topics...." Sin said loudly, and I shot her a grateful smile. "SBM, now that we three are all here, you have to let us in on this bogus list you made up."_

_"Alright. I think that you girls are going to get a kick out of this."_

_I watched as she pulled out a piece of paper that had writing on both sides. With a grin she started to read. Deep down I knew that this was going to be good._

_"Each of you have a complete side of things you 'like' and 'don't like'. Dark you're first."_

Dark's Likes:

1.) Pop Music

2.) Going to Operas

3.) Shopping at Walmart

4.) Thong underwear

5.) Shopping at the Mall during Christmas time.

6.) Naked Twister

_"Hey, I really do like that!" I said with a smile. _

_"I'm sure Kizarny will oblige you in that hun." SBM said with a grin._

_"Damn right I will." Kiz said as he kissed my neck._

_"Alright you two, back to the list." She said._

Dark's Dislikes:

1.) Texting

2.) Cherry flavored ICEE's

3.) Frozen Mt. Dew

4.) Wild, crazy, taped sex

5.) Sex period

6.) Vince McMahon.

**I watched as Dark laughed, and I smiled. What she had gone through was still in the back of my mind and I was determined that we were going to make those jackasses pay. I flipped the paper over and looked over at Sin, a serious look on my face. I almost lost it though she she gulped and looked at me in mock fear.**


	8. Planning the Next Battle

**I tried to hold the evil smile on my face but she laughed and I couldn't help but join her. "Alright Sin."**

**Sin's Likes**

**1. Rap**

**2. Mud Wrestling **

**3. Hanging out with Hunter and Jeff**

**4. Being chained to the bed and being defenseless as a man takes her over and over again.**

**5. Having men chase her around in a maid outfit. **

**6. Horror movies.**

**"Hey I only like number 4 and 5 to be done by Phil, thank you very much." Sin said to me and I smiled. **

**"I know." I said as I looked at her dislikes.**

**"Sin's Dislikes"**

**1. Brownies**

**2. Pizza**

**3. Rock Music loud.**

**4. Chick Flicks.**

**5. Weaing short, short, short skirts.**

**6. Writing these damn lists.**

**"So how did I do with you?" I asked her and she looked at me with an evil grin. **

**"You don't know me at all do you?" She asked and we both laughed because it was so hard to know her likes and dislikes they change almost everyday.**

**"If you didn't change your likes and dislikes every damn day I would have came up with better ones for you. All I know is the Liver one isn't right. Beyond that anything can happen." I told her**

**"Well I really do love Horror movies and I do hate chick flicks." She said with a smile.**

**"I know but some of it has to be real." I told her.**

**Sin looked at Dark to see that she was trying not to laugh at her. "Ok now that you have the list how are we going to get it to them?"**

**I looked at her with an evil smile. "I gave them a copy of it before I left. Told them to consider it my parting gift." I shrugged my shoulders as she laughed. "It's not my fault that they're stupid enough to believe them."**

**They both smiled and then Sin looked at Kevin. "You know that if they see you they might attack you right?"**

**"Let them do it because they have me beyond pissed off right now." Kevin said to her. **

**"That's damn good to hear. Now it's time to get our team together because we are the ones that are going on the attack." Dark said to all of us and we turned to look at her.**

**"Sounds like a plan to me." I said to her and she smiled.**

**Dark removed herself from Kizarny's lap, kissing him quickly before she left the bed. The smile on her face was down right chilling and I knew that whatever she had in store for the boys was going to be good. She dug around in her bag, pulling out an expandable file folder. She sat down at the table and opened the folder. We all gathered around and peeked over her shoulder. On each tab of the folder were names, one slot dedacated to each guy.**

**"What's all that?" Sin asked as Dark started to take pages from each slot.**

**"The information that's going to bring them to their knees." **

**I didn't know it was possible, but her smiled got even colder and her eyes fairly gleamed. Something tells me that Dark is about to let them know why she's called Dark.**

_I looked around the ring of faces, taking stock of each one before I laid the pages down on the table. I had been doing 'research' on each of the guys that Vince wanted us to reign in, and what I had found was short of mindblowingly awesome. I mean who would think that Jeff was afraid of heights? Or that Taker loves to sing along with Britney Spears in the car. Personally the last one had me in stitches, I could almost hear Taker trying to imitate her...and it made Jillian sound good._

_"Alright, who wants who. All I know is that Kane is mine." I said, practically growling his name._

_"You know that I have Taker." Sin piped up, taking the page with his name._

_"I'll take Jeff." SBM said, holding her hand out for his page._

_"Hunter and Shawn are mine." Kevin said, cracking his knuckles. _

_"Edge is ours." Punk and Kiz said in unison, although I had the feeling that Kiz was going to be my back up with Kane._

_"How did Edge even escape our Divas?" I asked, that was one thing that had boggled my mind._

_"I think that we have a mole in there. None of them could explain how it happened, and they wouldn't tell me who was in charge of watching him when it happened." Sin grumbled._

_"He probably seduced them and they're just too ashamed to admit it." SBM said reasonably._

_"Maybe."_

_"Alright, now all we have to do is come up with a game plan and how we're going to execute it."_

_"I think we'll be leaving that to you Dark."_

_"Come on Sin, if the three of us put our minds together I think whatever happens will be enough to let them know that we aren't here to be pushed around and that we are a force to be reckoned with."_

_"Sounds good. But lets have some fun with them first." SBM said, her smile almost matching mine._

_"Now that's think that I support. I'll let you all read up on your 'victims' then we'll meet down the street at The Booted Moose." I said._

_"The Booted Moose?" Kevin asked, looking confused._

_"Yep, it's this bar that Sin found that none of the other guys go too. We should be able to talk there uninterrupted."_

_"Sounds good."_

_As a group they headed through the adjoining door and I shut and locked it. Kiz came up behind me and pressed me against the door, taking my hands and sliding them up the door until they were above my head. He licked the back of my neck and nipped at my ear lobe._

_"Let's go back to bed." He said, pressing even harder against me. "I have a problem that needs to be taken care of and you're the only one that can do it."_

_He pulled me away from the door and over to the bed, smiling as we toppled down onto the bed. All thoughts of revenge flew out of my head as Kiz reminded me why carnies make better lovers, even better than wrestlers._


	9. Men And Moose

**A/N: SIn here just want to thank Dark for her amazing help in this story. Honestly I don't thik I would have made it this far without her. She has a great talent for writing. Thank you Dark Luv Ya Girl!!!**

I was pulled down the hallway by Phil as he headed towards the stairs. We stopped taking the elevator after Taker tried to follow us onto one and take me away from him. Doesn't really matter that he tried. It just pisses me off that he thinks that I belong to him. We were headed to the Booted Moose and I knew that we would be the last ones there because we had a little plan. First we were stopping at Matt's room and also stopping to get Miz and Morrison before we headed out. They owed me a huge favor anyways for the time I saved their sorry asses from Taker and Kane.

Plus they like to piss everyone off, so I figured that that would appeal to them even if they really didn't want to help us. The plan was that as I talked to Miz and Morrison Punk will be getting Vince, Bam and Evan and telling them to meet us at the Booted Moose. The girls I didn't really trust at the moment, so for the time being I was leaving them out of the loop. So I went up two floors while Phil went down three floors to rally our aces in the hole.

When I stepped foot on the floor I was ran into by none other the Edge and he grabbed me around the waist and drug me down the hall. The next thing I knew I was in a room looking at four guys that I knew was not on my side at the moment.

"Well, well look at this boys we have one of the demon women in our sights." Edge said sneering as he took his place at Jeff's side.

"You know that you're not going to be getting away with this one." I growled to Edge, Jeff, Shane McMahon and Koslov. "And what in the hell did I do to you two?" I asked as I stared at Koslov and Shane.

"Oh you haven't done anything to us but we knew that it would be long until you did." Shane said as he traced my jaw with his pointer finger, an oily grin on his face.

"Let me guess Jeff said that to you huh?" I asked him and his grin turned into a full blown smile.

"You aren't as stupid as you look Sin." He said to me.

"But you are because if you would have read the report that I had put on your desk along with the one that I put on your father's desk you would see that you two are two of the best behaved in the WWE. We had no reason to do anything to you." I spat at him, my patience was wearing thin and that is never a good sign.

"You're a lying whore." Jeff growled before I felt the slap that he gave me on the left side of my face.

My head snapped to the side and I felt my blood start to heat to it's boiling point. Slowly I turned my head back and stared at Jeff, my eyes boring holes into his head. Shane seems to see that I was pissed and backed away, followed by Koslov. Smart Men. I stood up from the bed and looked at Jeff. "If you ever touch me again Jeff I will make sure that Taker knows about this."

The look on his face told me he understood. "Now if we are done here I have people to see and places to go." I said as I started towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going Sin?" Edge asked as he moved towards me.

"The reason you took SBM was because you knew that if you took me hell rain down on all of you faster. Bbbbuuuutttt that isn't true. I love SBM like a sister and you all fucked with my family and hurt her feelings. You used her in ways that have pissed me off beyond anything you all have ever done. And believe me when I say this you don't want Kevin coming after your asses right now and I don't know how long I'll be able to keep him under control. But make no mistake he will come after you." I said to them.

Edge stopped moving and they all watched silently as I opened the door and walked out of the room. When I closed the door I let out the breath that I had been holding and headed to Miz and Morrison's room. I knocked and was glad when they opened the door almost immediately.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are here to make our lives hell?" Miz said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Actually I'm here to see f you would like to make others lives hell." I said with a smile.

"You mean you want us to piss others off?" Miz asked me shocked as I nodded. "You" He pointed to me. "Want us" He pointed to himself and Morrison. "To piss everyone off?" He ran his finger around in a circle to indicate the other gus.

"Damn right but if you don't think you are up to it then I can always ask someone else." I shrugged my shoulders as if it didn't matter and made a move towards the door.

"Oh no we are more then up to it." Morrison said quickly as he placed his hand on my arm.

"Good, grab your wallets and coats boys we're going out." I said to them and they smiled before they rushed away to do just that.

**I was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs in my room reading over the list that Dark had given me on Jeff. I had to say, that girl does her homework. Some of the things that she had written down were just plain unbelievable. Like the one about how Jeff soaks every night for an hour in a tub of corn huskers lotion to keep his skin soft. Although I had to admit that man did have some awfully smooth and soft skin. Then there was the observation about how he could be the kind and lovable guy that everyone adored but he could also be cold and calculating. Dark seemed to think that he suffered from a split personality disorder.**

**Another surprising fact about Jeff was that apparently he had to be sung to sleep each night. That caused more than a few chuckles, I could just see Taker singing in his falsetto Britney impression to put him to sleep. Kevin was lounging on the bed flipping channels and I could tell by the set of his jaw that he was still highly pissed. A second later the remote flew past my head and shattered against the wall, raining pieces down on the floor. I set the paper down on the arm and looked up at my uncle.**

**"Dammit, what in the hell has gotten into these bastards." He roared. "Picking on a group of helpless females. Making them into their own personal whores. It's not right, and Taker and Kane know that."**

**"Helpless?" I snorted. "Sin, Dark and I are anything but helpless. We just didn't want to get down and dirty."**

**"Really? You're not helpless. According to Dark herself, just the sight of a leash turns her to stone. What if the guys figure that out? Hmmm, they could get her to do anything."**

**"I doubt that. It was a one time thing Kev."**

**"That's just it, it's not a one time thing. It's a psychological thing. It's always going to haunt her, but to what degree is up to her. But I'm worried about them finding out Sin and your's Achilles heel. They have one, not that they know it, but still one is more than they need to know."**

**I knew my uncle was right, but they had crossed the line and now it was time for them fall to their knees. I knew that Kizarny wasn't going to let them manipulate Dark like that. Hell that boy was stuck to her side like glue, something that I knew was pissing off Taker and Kane. I looked down at my watch, it was almost time to meet at the bar. **

**"Come on Kev. We have to get going if we're going to be on time."**

**"The Booted Moose...what in the hell kind of name is that?" He snorted as got up from the bed.**

**"Eh, I think Sin said that the owner is Canadian."**

**"Figures."**

**I laughed and swatted Kevin's arm as I walked past him. He shook his head and headed out before me, checking both ways and keeping an eye out for any of the guys as we headed to the elevator.**

_Kiz and I had headed out to the bar first, wanting to make sure that we got a table in the back that also had a clear view of the door. Just in case any of the guys followed us or just wandered in out of curiosity. I was sitting on Kiz's lap as he ran his hand up and down my spine, gently putting pressure on the knot that was forming in my back. This was getting out of control and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to keep myself from completely letting loose and really hurting one of them. _

_I sighed and leaned back onto Kiz's chest, the knowlege that if they got into my head that I would end up hurting him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. _

_"Don't worry about. Everything is going to fall in place. With Sin and SBM on the attack as well nothing can go wrong."_

_"I hope so babe." I said, but the fear was still there. Kane had been trained by the best when it came to mind games and I hoped that I would be able to withstand them so that I could counter with my own._

_"Hey look here comes Bam, Vince, and Evan." Kiz said as he kissed the side of my neck._

_I looked over and smiled as Evan and Bam bickered back and forth while Vince shook his head sadly. They sat down and not long after that SBM and Kevin showed up. Soon the table was crowded and Kiz asked the owner if he could move the table next to us over. _

_"Well, it looks like Sin is going to be late, so lets get started shall we?" I asked as I stood, they all nodded and I took a deep breath before I started. "Men, and SBM we are at war. These guys are out of control. They look to take us down, and for what? For doing our damn job. They don't realize that if they would have just behaved in manners befitting of their ages we wouldn't even be here. I mean seriously, I had better things to do than to babysit a bunch of men that should know better. But some great things have resulted, I met Sin and SBM. Made some great friends, and possibly found my soul mate." I looked at Kiz and smiled. "But they're stepping over the line and must be stopped."_

_"Hey, sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?" Sin asked as she, Punk, Miz and Morrison walked in._

_"Nothing much."_

_"Good. Now here's the plan." She smiled as she started to outline what she had in mind._


	10. Time To Up The Stakes

_**I watch Kane as he paced. Sin hasn't given either one of us the time of day since we found out that she was with Phil. I guess the only thing that we can do is make sure that he breaks up with her. I won't let her get away from me. After this she will be locked up and only brought out when either I wanted to use her or Kane wanted too.**_

_**"Can't you believe how stupid she thinks we are? We both know that she can't go on without us." I told him.**_

_**"I don't know Taker I haven't seen her so hurt before and we were the ones that did that to her. We made her into something that she told us she never wanted to be." Kane said to me and I rolled my eyes.**_

_**"The bitch brought it on herself so she has no one to blame but herself. I honestly don't see why she is bitching, every guy that slept with her is saying she is one of the best. Hell just thinking about her gets me hard." I said to him.**_

_**"Yeah me too but that doesn't mean that this is love. If it was we wouldn't be doing this and you know that I'm right." Kane said to me before he sat down on his bed.**_

_**"That isn't true. We are just teaching her, her place is all. Then when she gives in she will see the love that we have for her." I said to him.**_

_**Kane rolled his eyes as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."**_

_**Jeff walked in and looked at us. "I believe I need to tell you this before she does. I lost my temper with Sin and slapped her while I called her a whore."**_

_**Kane's face changed really quickly. "YOU DID WHAT?"**_

_**"Look they're planning something huge and it's pissing me off that no one I talk to can tell me anything. Not even Matt. I am so tired of all this shit. We have to end it and there is only one place to end it at. The one place that the whole world will see." Jeff said to us.**_

_**"Survivor Series?" I asked shocked.**_

_**"Yes." Jeff growled and I knew then that he was the one that was behind all of this. He never liked being told what to do so I really should have known that.**_

_**Kane looked at him and shook his head. "This wasn't meant to go this far. IT was going to be fun and games and you're the one that has turned it from that." He growled the last part as he reached the same conclusion that I had.**_

_**"But you both are stuck in this now no matter if you like it or not. They deserve this and we will be giving it to them. I get Sin. The rest of you can have the other two I really don't care. I want Sin." He said to us. **_

_**"How about no fucking way. It ends now." I growled to him.**_

_**"If you don't want to help then don't but just remember that they will be getting us back and that means you two as well. Remember they think that you two are the masterminds behind this, not me. So don't come running to me when they piss you off." He said before he turned around and opened the door.**_

_**"You hurt them Jeff and we will kill you ourselves." Kane said to him.**_

_**"Don't start caring now Kane. Not after what you did to Dark with the leash." He said with and evil grin. **_

_**That hit him in a real bad way and I knew then that Jeff knew it would cause Dark to freak. Question was how did he know? "You just turned it personal using us didn't you?" I asked warily.**_

_**The smile on his face told me everything. "I will be killing you for this one. But right now we have more important things to do than worrying about an insignificant ass like you."**_

_**"They won't care now Taker. You are no longer welcomed near any of them. Kevin, Phil, and that freak Kizarny are always around and more willing than fighting pit-bulls to rip into someone. So tell me, how does it feel to be outsmarted in your own area of expertise?" Jeff asked before he walked out of the room.**_

_**"Why the hell didn't we see that coming?" I asked Kane.**_

_**"We were too busy with the mind games. We are great at them but he is right we can't stop now. We have to play our parts. After what happened they won't care that we didn't know and Jeff did." Kane said to me.**_

_**"I really hate it when you are right Kane." I said as I sighed and looked out the window beside me. Suddenly a thought hit me. "Kane, we're the master of mind games right?"**_

_**"Yeah? So?"**_

_**"We just need to up ours. You say we need to play our parts. But who says that we can't change our parts?"**_

_**"Whaddya mean?" Kane asked as he cocked his head curiously.**_

_**"Who are the two people in on this that haven't really gotten on their bad side?" **_

_**"Well obviously John," He spat the name and I grimaced, that was still a sore subject with me too. "And Hunter and Shawn. But what does that have to do with anything."**_

_**"Who all is on their side?" I asked, amazed that Kane hadn't put it together yet.**_

_**"Well, there's the Diva's, Matt, Kizarny, Phil and.......KEVIN!" He shouted the last name as it clicked in his mind. "What do you have in mind?"**_

_**"Easy, we have Hunter and Shawn go over and offer the olive branch. They can say that they have some information on us, that they're willing to work as spies."**_

_**"They're not going to believe that." Kane said.**_

_**"Not at first, but if we really send them over with some real information then it might work. After all the girls are a stickler for routines, and if they see that we are doing what Hunter and Shawn told them, then they'll at least give them a chance. And a chance is all we need."**_

_**"You know that they'll make us grovel for a long time right?" Kane asked.**_

_**"Yep, but in the end it'll be worth it."**_

_**"So when are we doing this?" Kane's shoulders sagged and I knew that he knew that it was a possibility that the girls would never forgive us.**_

_**"Tonight if possible, if not then tomorrow morning."**_

_"Alright Sin I like your plan, but we need an inside person." I said as I looked over the table at her._

_"We have one, Matt."_

_"No, one of us girls needs to go. We have to widen that rift of distrust that SBM said was happening. We have to turn them against one another for this to work."_

_"Well that just leaves you and I, Dark. They're not going to believe that SBM is just going to turn herself back over. Especially with Kevin on her side." Sin pointed out._

_"I'll go." Kiz tightened his arms around my waist, he didn't have to speak to let me know that he didn't like it all._

_"How are you going to get in there?" SBM asked. "I mean you just can't walk up to them and go 'Hey here I am, take me.' Then they'll know that something is wrong."_

_"That's where I'm going to need your help." I said as I looked over at Miz and Morrison._

_"With what?"_

_"I was thinking that maybe we could stage a fake fight near their door, and one of you could say that you're tired of my meddling and drag me to their room, tossing me at them saying something along the lines of 'you guys know what to do with her better than we could.' or 'would you guys like the honors of taking care of her?' Then just leave. Or better yet, say to Taker, 'Here we've done our part.' Then leave. That'll enlarge the distrust between the brothers."_

_"So you want us to play the part of devils advocate to Taker, without his knowing?" Miz asked._

_"Yup."_

_"And if we die a horrible, horrible death?"_

_"I'll inform your families and arrange your funerals myself."_

_"That's not much of an incentive." Morrison pointed out._

_"Well, how about I'll avenge you and take their manhood."_

_"But we'll still be dead."_

_"Think of it this way, you can always come back and haunt them and anyone else you want. And there's nothing they can do about it." Sin said._

_"You know, she's right. We'll do it." Miz said, the thought of eternally pissing people off and not worrying about having his ass beaten making up his mind for him._

_"What if they bring out the leash again?" SBM said as she looked over at me._

_"Eh, I'll find a way to deal with it." I said, even though the thought of it made me shiver._

_"I don't want you to go." Kiz said softly._

_"If Sin goes they'll do worse to her than they'll do to me. They don't know me that well, besides they're probably still wanting my blood after the whole, Bearer, Vince and Mae thing. Lord knows I would."_

_"So when are we putting this into action?" Morrison asked._

_"Tomorrow morning. The sooner the better and the sooner it'll be over."_

_Everyone around me nodded their heads, and a gloomy cloud hung over the table. This could go horribly wrong, and if it did then there was nothing that we could do about it. We were too far in to do anything now, and I wondered how our little game spiralled so far out of control._


	11. Step One Complete

_**The next morning I woke up to the sound of people arguing outside our door. Groggily I got out of bed, looking over to where Kane was snoring away as if it were completely quiet. I headed out of our room and through the living room area grumbling. Still grumbling I threw the door open, my eyes widening when I seen Miz and Morrison standing outside the door with Dark, her hands cuffed behind her back. She was snarling and trying to get loose, but Miz had a tight hold on her. I had to give her credit, she was putting up one hell of a fight and I was certain that if her hands were free that there would be blood flowing.**_

_**"Can I help you?" I asked as I watched them.**_

_**"Yeah, we've done our job Taker. Now get her away from us. The little bitch is nothing but trouble." Miz spat as he pushed Dark towards me.**_

_**"BITCH?" Dark screeched as she tried to get away from me. "I'll show you a bitch you two idiots."**_

_**Miz and Morrison laughed as they walked away and I looked down at her. Her hair was in a disarray and it looked like she had a bruise starting under her eye. I turned around and found myself face to face with my brother. I jumped back startled, I hadn't heard him get out of bed. He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. He reached out and pulled Dark away from me, forcing her chin up so that she stared at him in the eyes. When he noticed the bruise I knew that he was plotting Miz and Morrison's death.**_

_**"Figures you two would be behind this." She spat.**_

_**"I knew nothing about this." Kane said, tightening his grip when she tried to wiggle away.**_

_**"Sure, and you didn't know anything about SBM coming up missing either, right? Or about whoring Sin and I out as part of our list to get her back?"**_

_**"You know little girl, you have a mouth on you." I said as Kane stiffened, this was going to get nasty if I couldn't put a stop to it now.**_

_**"Lemme guess, you wanna use this mouth. Right?"**_

_**She was fairly vibrating with anger, her eyes were flashing and promising death if either of us touched her. I couldn't help myself, I felt myself hardening and pulled her away from Kane, slamming her against my chest. She drew in a breath and looked up at me, her eyes promising me a slow death.**_

_**"Depends, do you want me to use it?" I asked huskily as I trailed my finger down her face.**_

_**"Depends, do you want me to bite it off?" She quipped.**_

_**"Darlin, you won't do that." I said, moving a piece of hair from her face.**_

_**"W-why's that?" She questioned, and I smiled at the waver in her voice.**_

_**"Because once I start, you'll be nothing more than putty in my hands. And then Kane'll jump in as well. You remember what it's like to lay with the both of us dontcha?" I started to slid my hand over her shoulders and down her sides, grinning as she swallowed hard. "That's what I thought. Now if you behave I promise that this will be a pleasant experience."**_

_**"So you did know about this!" Kane roared as he ripped her away from me.**_

_**"Wha-?"**_

_**"You said that this would be a pleasant experience. You knew about this."**_

_**"No, no I was talking about...." I didn't get much further. **_

_**Kane punched me in the jaw and I went down hard. The sound drew Jeff and Edge from their room and watched passively as we rolled around. At least they were passive until they seen Dark standing by the bed with her hands cuffed behind her back. Edge moved over with a wicked grin on his face and I tried to push Kane off of me. Dark's eyes were as large as saucers as Edge got closer. No doubt she was replaying the day in the coffee house in her mind. Jeff for his part was just standing there, his eyes fixed on Kane and I with a confused look on his face.**_

_**A yelp from Dark brought Kane's head up and he got off of me with growl. I looked over and seen that Edge had pushed her down on the bed and was working on trying to get her jeans off. I sat up and watched as Kane pulled Edge off and threw him to the floor, growling as he then turned and advanced on Edge.**_

_**"Leave her alone." He growled.**_

_**"Why? She started it, leading me on at the coffee house and then back at the hotel when the Diva's had me."**_

_**"Touch her and die. That goes for you too." Kane said as he rounded on me.**_

_**By that time Dark had gotten back to her feet and using her shoulder knocked Kane over, making him land on Edge with a loud 'Oofph'. She grinned triumphantly until Kane got back to his feet and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and walking back into our room. The door slammed shut and I heard the lock click into place. I got to my feet and growlingly walked over to the couch, ignoring Jeff and Edge. I stretched out on the couch and closed my eyes, hating the fact that I even got out of bed in the first place.**_

**Miz and Morrison walked back to Sin and I's room, knocking softly and looking around to see if they had been followed. When the door opened they stepped in and looked at everyone.**

**"It's done."**

**"Good, now one to step two." Sin said as she got to her feet.**

**"And what's step two?" Kevin asked from his chair, his fingers steepled and his face grim. "Please tell me it's beating the hell outta these idiots."**

**"Close, it's torturing them with the information in the lists that Dark gave us. Everyone got theirs?" She asked, when everyone nodded their heads she continued. "Good, we'll meet back here this evening."**

**We all filed out of room, with Kevin and I going last. He was worried and I didn't blame him, all they had to do was put that leash back on Dark and the whole thing would be over. I could only hope that she knew what she was doing. As Kevin as I split I looked down at my list, smiling slightly as I headed towards the lobby. I had some shopping to do.**

Sin

Honestly I'm frekaing out about Dark beening with the guys. How did we know that it went the way we wanted it to?How do I know that they aren't taking their anger towards me out on her. I should hae been the one that went in there.

I looked at the list and shook my head. I really wasn't into this anymore. No I have put my friends into harms way and I hae lost myself in all of this. I have become a whore just because I couldn't let my anger go ad do my job right. It was my fault and I got two of the greatest girls in on it without even thinking.

Suddenly my cell rang and I looked at the number. When I saw that it was Kane's number I answered it. "Calling for a booty call?"

"No, I'm calling to tell you tat Dark and I will be in your roo m when you get back. It seems that Miz and Morrison kidnapped her under taker's orders. I don't wnat anymore to do with this. He said to her.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." I told him before we hung up.

I looked at my phone scoked as hell that it worked. We now had Kane and none of them knew what the hell heppened. "Holy shit."

I paid for all the things I got and headed out to my car. Then I rushed back to my room as fast as I could. When I walked in I saw Kane brushing out Dark's hair as softly as he could. "Are you ok Dark?"

"Yes I am." She said to me.

"Thank god. I'm going to kill Miz and Morrison." I growled as I slammed my things down on the bed.

"Don't worry about them I got them taken care of." Kane said to me.

I couldn't help but wonder what hell we could cause if we got Kane to side with us. "Kane I have to ask you this. Why did you whore us out when youboth laid claim on us?"

The look on his face said it all. "I had no idea that they were going to do tat until I seen John's back!!! You didn't have to do that you know."

"I was just doing what you guys taught me to do." I said to him as I sat down on the bed.

"Did you know that my mom was a hooker? She gave me up because she couldn't con her john's into taing on both of us. I was 15 when she dropped me off on a bum street. That's why I never wanted to go that way but you all pushed me down that road." I said to himw ithout looking at them. I knew that Dark didn't know. Hell no one knew. I had made sure of that. But now it's like it doesn't matter anymore.

"Jeff was behind it all. He knew that Dark would freak over the leash and I believe he knew about your past too. He wants to degrade you at the next paper view. He was using us without us realizing that it wasn't fun and games. We didn't want to hurt you. We never wanted to push you as far as we did. Hell I bet he was behind the Dark thing just to put a drift between me and Taker. I let it happen too." He sad to me and I looked up at him.

"Will you help us Kane?" Dark asked from the table.

"Yes and I think that I can get Taker here too." He said to us and I had to check myself to hide the smile that was tryin to appear.

"I don't know Kane after the beating you guys gave each other do you realy think that he will listen to you?" Dark asked him.


	12. Surprising Addition

_"Please little girl, Taker is easier to manipulate than you think." He said with a grin._

_"You mean you're going to nag and pick at him until he gives in?" I asked as I rolled my shoulders, cursing myself for not hiding the key on me somewhere._

_"It's my god given right as a little brother to be a pain in his ass, and I plan on using it to it's fullest." _

_"But what if he doesn't want to, then what?" Sin asked._

_"Then you girls can do whatever you want to him, I won't stand in your way."_

_"Promise?" I asked._

_"Scouts honor." He said raising his fingers and attempting an innocent smile._

_Sin snorted and I laughed out right. The smile gave him a look of a mischievous little boy and knew then that he was down for anything that Sin and I had in mind. I got up from the table and walked over to where he stood, holding my arms out in front of me and giving him my best puppy eyes. He faltered and I laughed again, I knew that I had his weakness pegged._

_"Pwease?" I asked in my little girl's voice._

_"How?" He asked confused._

_"You're big and strong, can't you just snap the links in the middle with a big tug?"_

_"Little girl, I'm strong but I'm not that strong. Besides it'll look weird to the others when we head back to the room if you're hands are free." He pointed out._

_"Didn't they give you flack when you two left?" Sin asked from her spot from the bed._

_"There wasn't anyone there." I said. "How are we going to explain the reason why we left?" I asked as I stared up at Kane._

_"Easy I had an errand to run and I didn't trust you enough to leave you alone."_

_"And they'll by that?" Sin questioned._

_"Who's going to question me after my little display this morning?"_

_"What display?"_

_"Kane threatened Edge's and Taker's life if they touched me."_

_Kane ducked his head and blushed as Sin looked over at him. I could see that he wasn't used to having people look at him like a hero, I might be able to use this to my advantage. He coughed and looked down at his watch then at the door._

_"We should go ahead and head back now Dark."_

_"Fine, Sin either Kane or I will text you later and let you know what's going on."_

_"Alright, be careful guys."_

_"Us, careful?" I snorted and walked over to the door. "Please Sin, you know me better than that."_

_"You're right I do. Well then don't do anything that I wouldn't do, and if you do; name it after me."_

_It was Kane's turn to snort as he stepped out into the hallway. I started out the door but Sin stopped me with a hand on my arm._

_"You know you're going to have to tell me how you did this right?"_

_"I know."_

_I smiled and stepped out into the hallway when I heard Kane clear his throat. We headed down the hallway, Kane keeping watch for anyone from their side. We were waiting for the elevator when we heard Matt talking to someone. While I knew that he was on our side, I tugged on Kane's arm and motioned for him to pick me up and toss me over his shoulder. He nodded and just as I landed on his shoulder Matt and Koslov came around the corner. I started to struggle and growl as Kane tightened his hold. Even though I didn't mean it, I aimed a kick for his stomach. Too bad I over shot and nailed him below the belt. He dropped me and I scrambled to my feet as he rolled on the floor groaning._

_I barely made it two feet before Koslov picked me up and held me tight until Kane regained his feet. Matt looked over at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Kane limped over and grabbed me roughly from Koslov._

_"You're going to pay for that little girl." He growled through clenched teeth._

_"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled in his ear. "I'll take care of it later."_

After they left my room I wondered how we got so lucky with this one? Jeff didn't know what was happening and I couldn't help but think that we just might come out on top with this one.

An hour later there was a knock on the door and I wlaked to it to open it. When Matt walked in I smiled to him. "The finest Hardy around what are you up to?"

"I just wanted to know itf you knew that Kane had Dark." He said to me.

"What? No I didn't thank you Matt for telling me. I need to figure something out." I said as I started to pace around my room.

After a few days ago when we were at the Botted Moose I didn't trust him as well that was why I was about to send him to SBM. I knew that she would look out for him and plus I know that she might be able to find something with him like Dark and I have. "Do me a favor Matt. i want you to rom with SBM for a luttle while. Well, Nash will be there too but I want you to watch her back when he isn't."

"Sure no problem. I'm glad that she is ok." He said with a smile that confirmed what I thought.

"You like her huh?" I asked him.

"Maybe." He said to me.

"If you don't try you never know what might happen. So take a shot at it." I said to him.

"Really you won't hate me for it?" He asked me.

"Why would I Matt?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything as my hotel door opened and Phil walked in. "Hey babt what's going on?"

"Kane has Dark." I told him and I could tell he wanted to smile.

"Dear god we need to get her back." He said to me.

"Don't worr we will. I said to him.

"I'll head out now." Matt said to me and I nodded before I hugged him.

After he left I looked at Phil. "We also got Kane on or side. They were here an hour ago. We are trying to get Undrtaker too. It seems they were pawns just like Dark thought they were." I said to him as he pulled me to him and wrapped hs arms around me.


	13. Yes or No Man

It was sad really that we had been able to do this to them and they don't even know it. It spoke volumes about the communication on their side and I couldn't wait to hear how Dark got Kane to come to our side. Even though I was hoping that it wouldn't blow up in our faces, best laid plans and all that.

That wasn't the only thing I wished. For today was the first time in a long time that I seen the Kane that I fell for and in doing so it brought something back that I didn't want back. I had feelings for him. It's hard not to when you know that real guy, after all who else do you know that can turn you on, make you love him and hate him all in the same look? Only one other person I knew able to that was Taker.

"Hey babe come back to bed." Phil said to me.

I looked away from the window and back at him. He was a great and amazing guy. I could see it in him from the moment that I met him. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to find him. "I'll be back in bed in a few minutes. I just need some time to myself."

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"I don't know Phil. I really don't know." I said to him.

"You don't like doing this do you? He asked me.

"I love my job. If it wasn't for my job I wouldn't have met you but now I don't know anymore. I think that this war thing has really turned me against what I was sent here to do. How can I help them better themselves when they fight me at every turn? Can you tell me that?" I asked him.

I watched as he got up and walked towards me with a smile on his face. "You're great at your job and that is why they are fighting you. They know they want to give in but the wrestler in them doesn't want to give in without a fight. Believe me I was at one time of them."

"You still are. You don't like me telling you what to do." I pointed out to him.

"That would be because you don't let me do the same thing to you." He said as he picked me up and leaned me against the window.

"You know that anyone down there will be able to see my ass right?" I asked him as he kissed down my neck.

"It's either this or you get chained to the bed so I can do wicked things to your body." He said to me.

Right then someone started to pound on my door. "Why is it always me they interrupt?" He groaned.

He put me down and I walked to the door after I pulled my robe on. He put on a pair of sweats and sat down on the bed. When I opened the door Shannon jumped into my arms and I smiled.

"Lover boy where have you been?" I asked him as we hugged.

"I wasn't cleared to come back but here I am now. I heard that there is a little war going on and I decided that I wanted in on it. Is SBM here?" He asked after he got out of my arms. He started to rubber neck as if I had her stashed somewhere in the room.

"Yeah she is a few doors down rooming with Matt and Nash." I said to him as I laughed at his pout.

"Really? Is she seeing anyone? After all she is one of the reasons why I came back so early. I couldn't stand knowing that she was with them then I heard she got away and now I'm here to steal here away again." He said to me.

"You might want to make your feelings known and stake your claim. 'Cause I believe that Matt has feelings for her too." I told him.

"Really and does she know that he was the one that found all that shit out about all of y'alls past for Jeff?" He asked me and I growled in anger.

"No....but she will soon enough. Come in and crash on the oher bed tonight we will deal with this in the morning." I said to him as I moved out of the way.

He walked past me and nodded. "Hey Phil man what's going on?"

"Nothing much how about you Reject?" Phil asked him.

_**I watched covertly as Kane interacted with Dark. Something was going on and I planned on finding out what. For intents and purposes he acted normal towards her, but when he thought that no one was looking his eyes softened and smile would creep onto his face. He had banished me to the couch at night, saying that he wanted privacy for what he was doing to her. I wasn't buying it though, there were now screams or moans coming from the room at night so I knew that they weren't doing anything. All in all it was pissing me off. I'm the older brother, I shouldn't be left out of the loop.**_

_**Edge and Jeff had left a little while ago, said they were heading to the gym. Not that I believe them, personally I think they're stalking SBM and Sin to find out more information. But that was a non-issue right now, their leaving gave me the perfect opportunity to pounce on my brother and wrest the information from him. I waited until Dark headed into the bathroom for her morning shower then made my move. Kane was sitting on the edge of the bed watching something on t.v. As quietly as I could I crept into the room and speared him to the floor, laughing as he let out a very unmanly yelp.**_

_**We hit the ground and rolled around for a minute, but just like every other time we fight I ended up on top.**_

_**"What in the hell was that for?" He asked crossly.**_

_**"I wanna know what's going on between you and Dark. If I didn't know better I'd say that you've gone soft on me." I said as I poked him in the chest.**_

_**"Nothing." He said as he shoved him off of him.**_

_**"Bullshit."**_

_**"Honestly nothing. We've just come to an 'agreement' so to speak."**_

_**"About?" I pressed as he sat up.**_

_**"Kane, I'm gunna need....Taker...." **_

_**We both looked up and my mouth ran dry. Dark was standing less than two feet away from me in nothing but a towel. Her hair was laying in wet, reddish-brown ringlets about her face; the tips brushing across the top of her towel. Her face was whiter than the towel she had on and she unconsciously crossed her arms over her stomach.**_

_**"Ummm, yeah. I'm going to need some more clothes Red."**_

_**"Sure, I'll take you out later, if you can behave yourself. For now just put on one of my shirts." He commanded and I watched amazed as she nodded her head.**_

_**She then turned and grabbed a shirt from Kane's bag before retreating back into the bathroom.**_

_**"Close your mouth Take, and wipe your chin." Kane smirked.**_

_**"You're not effected by that? She was in a towel for gods sake." I basically cried.**_

_**"Now was not the time to indulge."**_

_**"Come on, I know you wanted to tackle her to the floor." **_

_**Kane didn't get a chance to respond, Dark came walking back into the room and took a seat at Kane's feet. She leaned her head against his knee and looked up at him. Almost absentmindedly he reached down and patted her head like one would a prized dog. She growled slightly and batted his hand away.**_

_**"I'm not your pet Kane." She said lowly.**_

_**The way he gently rested his hand on her head and the lack luster response she gave him really set off my internal warning bells. His fingers ran down to her neck and she shivered but she pressed against him harder and even shut her eyes. An almost blissful look on her face.**_

_**"Alright you two, out with it!" I growled.**_

_**"Out with what?" Dark asked as she leveled her storm-grey eyes on me.**_

_**"What's going on?" The look that passed between set my hair on end. "Out with it."**_

_**"Fine." Kane sighed, "I told her than I wanted to help her. That I'm not into this anymore. I also told her that I believe that Jeff is the one behind everything."**_

_**I pulled Kane to his feet and out of the room, leaving Dark sitting by herself on the floor confused.**_

_**"Are you sure that's wise? You know better than anyone what she's capable of. What if she is playing us for fools."**_

_**"Look Take, I want to end this. So I'm going to do this anyway I can. And if it means being used by her than dammit I'm going to. I've done more wrong by these girls than I have done by anyone in my entire career. Now are you with us or against us?"**_

**_I looked at him for a long moment and then smiled. "Who would have thought that we would be the ones to switch teams?_**

**_"Really? You are going to do it?" Kane asked me shocked._**

**_"Yeah for two reasons. Jeff used us to hurt them and I did alot of fucked up things to Dark and Sin that I really need to make up for." I said to him._**

**_"Good to know. Oh and one more thing Taker. Shannon is back but he is with SBM and that means e is no longer your toy find someone else." Kane said to me before he turned around and walked back into his room. _**

**_"No problem I already have someone in mind." I said as I looked at the room that Edge was in. I wouldn't mind him screaming in pain. _**

**A/N: As we can see I an once again able to add chapters to my stories which means that I will be updating and adding new stories soon. But right now I will be working on this story first. Then I will figure out which story I will work on after this. I want to thank everyone that has read this story and Dark most of all for all the help that she has given me. You are the greatest girl and I know that you rock!!! Luv Everyone!!! Sin!!!**


	14. Spies and Moles

I watched as Phil slipped out of the room around five am and got up. Shannon was out and I knew that he hadn't heard anything that we had did in the shower. I covered Phil's mouth with mine so no one could hear either one of us. But why the hell was he sneaking out like this. I slipped out of bed and pulled on my slippers as I grabbed my card. Then I slipped out of the room and walked towards the elevator. I saw that it was going to the sixth floor and I growled. I went to Dark'sdoor and pounded on it before I realized she was still with Kane.

So I slipped to SBM's room and pounded on the door. A second later Kevin answered the door and glared at me. "I believe that Phil is just sleeping with me to spy on us."

"I'm so going to kill him." He growled as he went in and pulled on a shirt. Too bad he is like an Uncle to me. He is still fine as hell. I need to stop that. This is why we are in the mess that we are now.

"What floor did he go to?" Kevin asked as him and SBM walked out of the room.

"6th." I said to him.

"Jeff's new room." SBM said sadly as she shook her head.

I nodded and we decided to take the stairs so just in case we don't get caught. We got to the floor and walked out to find Jeff's room number. When I found it I leaned in and shook my head as I heard Phil tell him that we have spies. I had Kevin kick in the door in time to stop him from telling him who. "So sad Punk. It really is. I had such high hopes for us."

He spun around and looked at me with sad eyes. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Kevin show him what we do to traitors."

Phil started to back up as we came into the room. Jeff just sat there with a shit eating grin as he watch Kevin grab Phil and drag him out of the room. "You aren't going to win this Sin we both know that."

"It's sad Jeff that you don't realize that no matter who wins no one really will win. But soon you will see that." I said before I turned around and grabbed SBM's arm and dragged her out to the hall.

"I've still had better JEFF!!!" She screamed as I dragged her down the hall.

"Not right now girl we will get him but not right now." I said to her as I dragged her onto the elevator as Kevin held it open for us.

"What are we going to do with him?" Kevin asked me.

"We are going to make sure that he can't talk until this is over." I said to him and Kevin smiled.

"Does that mean I can break his jaw?" He asked me.

"No that means he gets tied up and sent off to someone that I know won't betray us. Oh and SBMShannon is asleep in my other room. He will be moving in with you two tomorrow. So you can kick Matt out. You guys haven't talked about the lists in front of him have you?" I asked them.

"No we don't trust him." SBM said to me.

"I don't either. But I trusted Punk and he did this. So we could be wrong. Just don't say anything until I can tell what side he really is on." I said to them before the elevator opened and we walked out.

_**Kane and I were talking over plans with Dark when the door slammed open and Koslov and Jeff walked in, identical grins on their faces. I wanted to question them about where they were the night before but didn't get too. They seen Dark at our feet and let out loud braying laughter.**_

_**"I have to hand it to you Deadman, you know how to humble them." Jeff said as he walked over and stared down at Dark.**_

_**I seen her tense and knew that she wanted to attack. This was going to get ugly and soon. I seen Kane come to the same conclusion and watched silently as he got to his feet and pulled Dark seemingly roughly to her feet. He drug her by the arm to his room and pushed her in, ignoring her protests. Once the door was shut he turned and glared at Jeff, making the younger man take a step back.**_

_**"What do you want Jeff?" He growled.**_

_**"Just to let you know that they have spies."**_

_**"How do you know?" I asked.**_

_**"I have my sources." He said with a chilling smile.**_

_**"Who are they?" Kane asked quietly, staring the two younger men down.**_

_**"I don't know." Sin, SBM, and Nash interrupted before Punk could tell us.**_

_**Well that was a new one. I didn't know that Punk was one of our moles. I looked over at Kane and knew that he didn't know either. What in the hell was Jeff playing at? I took a step closer but Kane beat me to it, picking Jeff up from the floor by his neck. As he dangled I moved over and picked Koslov up, and believe me that was no easy task. That man must weigh a ton. Jeff struggled against Kane grip and with a well aimed kick was dropped. His eyes went wide when I dropped Koslov and he darted into Kane's room. The lock clicked in place and both Kane and I paled. Who knew what he would do to Dark.**_

_I heard the door open and turned around, ready to give Kane a piece of my mind. How dare he toss me in here without a word. But it wasn't Kane staring back at me, it was Jeff. There was a sly grin on his face and I stayed still, tracking his movements with my eyes. He moved gracefully, slowly, and with a purpose. He got within two feet of me and I felt my heart speed up, I swallowed hard trying to calm myself down._

_"What's the matter little girl? Surely you're not afraid of me. I mean I've seen you go head to head with both Kane and Undertaker with no fear in your eyes." His voice was low and silk like as he reached out and trailed his fingers down the side of my face._

_"I-I'm not afraid of you." I said, hating the fact that I stuttered. "I'm afraid for you." That time my voice stayed calm and I even managed a small grin._

_"Why is that?" He started to walk around me in a circle, and I turned with him not wanting him to get out of my sight._

_"Because when Dead and Red get in here they're going to rip you limb from limb." I said with bravado as the door trembled on it's hinges._

_"They won't do anything. For like a boy scout I'm always prepared."_

_Before I could question him about that statement he grabbed me and roughly forced a leather collar over my head, complete with leather lead. I felt the old fear rise up and I did everything I could to tamp it down, now wasn't the time to freak out. I swallowed and forced my eyes forwards towards the wall. If I couldn't see it then it didn't effect me. Gently Jeff trailed the cool leather down my arms and snapped it lightly against my ass. The little stinging pushed me over the edge and as the door burst open I felt myself fall, darkness caressing my senses._

**Shannon, Sin and I had spent the rest of the night talking about the best way to strike at Jeff. Sin was slightly mopey, but I couldn't blame her. I thought that Punk was the one for her too, who knew that he was little weasel. I could tell that she wasn't into this anymore, and I really wasn't either. But there was nothing we could do until we finished this. If we up and quit then it would send the message to the guys that they won and were able to get away anything they wanted. **

**We hadn't heard anything from Dark since yesterday afternoon and I was starting to worry. Kane let her use his phone atleast once every two hours to keep updated. That she hadn't checked in was just weird, but then again maybe they were being watched. Jeff wasn't stupid, and if Kane acted any differently towards her than he did before he switched sides then Jeff would pay closer attention. I wasn't the only worried about her, Kizarny had taken up residence in Sin's room too. Right now he was pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair.**

**"Kizarny, calm down man." Shannon said from his seat at the table.**

**"How can I? Those bastards have her and I can't do a damned thing about it."**

**"Listen, she volunteered for this part. She knows what she's doing. She's fine." Kevin said as he walked over and placed an arm around Kizarny's shoulder. "That little girl is as tough as they come. I'm more worried about them if they managed to piss her off."**

**"I guess you're right." Kizarny dropped down in a chair and looked out of the window moodily.**

**We had to figure out what was going on. I headed over and looked over Shannon's shoulder to see what he was writing down. Apparently he was like Dark and had done some homework on the situation. And as an added bonus, he knew Jeff almost as well as he knew the back of his hand. He would be able to let us in on how Jeff worked. The paper was littered with scribbles and for the life of me I couldn't make out one word.**

**"Damn Shan, you have worse writing than a doctor." I said with a little laugh.**

**"Like yours is any better." He said with a small smirk.**

**"So what do we have so far?" Sin asked as she plopped down on chair next Shannon.**

_Sin's View_

I sat there and tried to listen to what Shannon was telling me but I couldn't. I was too busy realizing that they already won. I let this happen to me and they won anyways. I was so happy with Phil and I thought he could be it. That he could finally be the one for me. But now I know that he wasn't. It hurt me alot because of it. Not many people get to me ike that and when the do I usually strike back. That's when it click. I needed to strike back so that was what I was going to do. I got up and looked at them as they stared at me. "Kizarny it's time to go and get your girl."

The look on his face said it all and I was happy that he was happy. But that wasn't what this was about. I wanted to talk to Taker and the only way to do that was to make a break for Dark. "What are you mad girl?"

"No I need to talk to Taker and the only way to do that is to pretend to breaking Dark out. Of course we will get her for now but they will be stealing her or me back. All that matters right now is to let them know that Jeff knows that we have spies." I said to them.


	15. Now It's Beyond Personal

It took everything Kevin, SBM, Shannon and Kizarny; even though he wanted to go through with the plan, to hold me to the bed while they strapped me down. I bucked one off and another one would climb right one to hold me down. I knew that I was crying but I didn't care. I wanted to end it but they wouldn't let me do it. No they wouldn't let me end it. So I closed them off. I didn't hear anything they said and I wouldn't look at any of them when they tried to get me too. No all of this was on me and I wouldn't let any of them share my pain. I was tired of it all and they won't let me end it. I need to end it.

**SMB**

**"Sin come on girl look at me." I said as I leaned down to look into her eyes but she turned away from me. That was when I noticed a scar on her neck. One that I have never seen before. When I touched it she tried to jump away.**

**"I was a wild child when I was younger. Always staying out late and getting into trouble. Well that all ended one night when my dad busted into my room and wrapped a choke collar around my neck. I was dragged down stairs and locked in the basement. I fought. I fought as hard as I could but it didn't help. Nothing helped..." Sin said to me and I moved away from her. **

**Kevin looked at her with such fear in his eyes and I shook my head. We both know what is going on now. She lost control and she was reliving the hell she lived in when she was younger. "We need to get Dark here. She has known her longer than any of us."**

**"We can't get her until they come to us. I'm texting Kane right now using Edge's phone that Sin and Dark took from him when they had him. They should be here very soon." Kizarny said to her.**

**I looked back at Sin as saw that Kevin was wiping her hair off her face and forehead looking at her with such care that it tugged at my heart. That's what she should have had from her father. That was what she should have gotten when she was younger. How did we let it all get so personal? Why did Jeff have to make it personal?**

**"Shannon I need you to do something for me. It's time to make Jeff pay for some of this." I said to him.**

**"What do you want me to do?" He asked me.**

**"I want you to have someone write four letters. One that says his dark secret one to tell him that they know about it and two to say things that he has to do to make sure that secret doesn't get out. Then I want you all to follow him and make sure he does them. When he has we air it. He wants this personal then that's what he is going to get." I said as Kevin took her hands and legs out of the straps and picked her up.**

**"Has Kane replied yet?" Kevin asked Kizarny.**

**"No he hasn't." Kizarny said to him as we started to pace the room. **

**"Thank you Kevin." Sin said to him before she closed her eyes. **

**Soon she was a sleep and I knew that this was going to over soon. Not very soon, but soon enough. No Sin will want to get back in it and when she does then it will be on. No one makes Sin feel like this and I mean no one. "Hey Kevin I think it's time to play the game." **

**He looked up and me and nodded. I knew that he didn't want to leave Sin But I watched as he put her back on the bed and headed to the door. "You tell me when she snaps out of it. I need to know that she will be ok."**

**"The second she does you will know." I said to him.**

**I looked down at Sin, watching as her chest rose and fell slightly. Her eyes were moving rapidly under the lids and I knew that even in sleep she was plotting. That was the one thing that I admired about her, not matter how the chips seemed to fall she always had a plan on what to do. She was the driving force of the team, and I hoped that we'd be able to hold it together without her. I looked up as Kizarny walked over, his face emotionless. Something was wrong, I could feel it.**

**"What'd Kane say?"**

**"I still can't get a hold of him. I've tried calling him too, but nothing. It was ringing before it went to voice-mail. Now it's going straight to voice-mail."**

**Great, now what do we do? I could only hope that Dark was handling things on her end.**

_**Taker**_

_**Kane and I stood in the doorway and watched as Dark went down. Her head landed at an odd angle and I worried that she might have snapped it when she hit the ground. Jeff looked at us with a sinister grin on his face, the sick bastard was enjoying this.**_

_**"Well, well, well boys. Looks like we have a new 'toy' to play with." He said as he picked her up and tossed her unceremoniously on the bed.**_

_**I knew without looking that Kane was seething, his breathing was coming in quicker bursts and I could feel the anger radiating off of him. If I didn't step in now then I knew things were going to blow up in our faces. If we wanted to take Jeff down then we needed to stay in his inner circle. With a dark grin of my own I stepped forwards and yanked Jeff away from the bed, then climbed on and straddled Dark's prone body. **_

_**"Yer right, but like in life, the older one gets to go first." I snarled when Jeff approached the bed again.**_

_**"That's not fair, you and Kane have already had your fun with her. Now it's the rest of ours turn." Jeff protested as he pulled on my arm. Wrong move Hardy boy.**_

_**"Listen here punk, she is mine and Kane's. Remember you wanted Sin and Sin only." I growled, trying to get Jeff out of the room before Kane snapped and chokeslammed him out the window.**_

_**"That doesn't mean I can't have my fun with . **_

_**"Oh shit, it's about to turn really, really ugly"**_

_**"Hardy." Kane growled as he took a step ." I thought as I watched him approach the younger Hardy.**_

_**"Kane, now see here. You've done well, you've held her and not let her escape. But it's not fair to the rest of us that you and your brother keep her to yourselves. I know for a fact that Edge would love to have a turn at her. She's a tease, and you know how Edge loves to handle teases." During his speech Jeff backed towards the door, seems he's not at stupid as I thought.**_

_**"Jeff, I don't make threats lightly. You know that don't you?" Jeff nodded mutely and swallowed hard. "Now, if you, Edge, Koslov or any other of your pals lay a hand on her I'm going to personally tie you to a chair and set it on fire. I will relish your pained screams as the flames lick at your body, and as you breath your last breath I'll laugh. Then I put what's left of you in an urn and send it to your family. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Kane's voice had gone deathly quiet and only an idiot would think that he was joking around.**_

_**Jeff's eyes were as wide as silver dollars and I had to contain my laughter as he all but ran from the room. Kane slammed the door shut and turned back to the bed, his eyes still burning.**_

_**"Get that damned thing off of her." He ground out as he walked over to the bed and sat down carefully.**_

_**As I fiddled with the collar he picked her head up gently and laid it in his lap, stroking her forehead and hair lightly. The collar fell away and I softly ran my hand over her throat feeling the pulse racing beneath my fingertips. A soft sigh escaped her lips and I pulled my hand away, looking up at Kane as I did so. His eyes were shut and his breathing was still erratic. Sweat popped out on his brow and when she let out another sigh he clenched his jaw.**_

_**"Come on Take. I have to get out of here." He said in a strained voice.**_

_**"Alright let's go." I moved to get up but a hand on my wrist stopped me, for a minute I thought it was Kane. But when I looked down I seen that it was Dark's.**_

_**"Don't leave." She said breathily as her eyes fluttered open.**_

_**"Little girl, you don't know what you're asking." Kane said lowly as he shifted uncomfortably.**_

_**"Please?"**_

_**"Fine." I watched as Kane once again started to stroke her hair, with another sigh she closed her eyes and leaned into Kane's hand.**_

_Dark_

_As Kane petted my hair, I took a deep breath. Which was kind of hard to do with Taker sitting on me. I opened my eyes again and looked at him, taking in his contemplative look before speaking._

_"Hey Deadman, think you can get off of me so I can breathe?" I asked with a smile._

_"Uh? Oh yea. Sorry about that." He said sheepishly as he moved to the side._

_"That's better." I grinned as I went to sit up. "Hey Kane..." I started as he pulled me into his lap._

_"Yea?" His mouth was close to my ear and the warm breath sent shivers through my body._

_"C-can I see your phone?"_

_"Sure, hold on." He arched up slightly to reach into his pocket and my face turned red as his hard length pressed hard into my backside. "There ya go." He said handing it to me._

_"It's dead." I said after I spent a minute or so trying to turn it on. "Taker can I see your phone?" _

_"I would let you but it's out in the living room."_

_"Take can you hand me that charger over there." Kane asked, never once taking his hands off of me._

_Taker tossed the charger that was on the night stand at Kane and in one swift movement he caught it and plugged it into the wall besides him. He gently took the phone from my hands and attached the charger to it, grinning as he handed it back to me._

_"There ya go."_

_"Hmm." I replied as I powered the phone on, trying to ignore the light circles that Kane was now tracing on my inner thigh. As soon as the phone came to life it began to vibrate furiously. "Damn man, don't you ever check your phone." I said, slapping his hand away from my side._

_"I was busy trying not to kill Hardy thank you." He said, running his hand back up my side and skimming the underside of my breast._

_"Stop that."_

_"Make me."_

_"Stop or I'll sic Kiz on you." I threatened as I skimmed the various texts. I seen one from Edge's phone near the bottom of the list and clicked it open. It was from Kiz telling me about what was going on. I quickly text him back and turned around to face Kane. "We need to get back to my room. Now!"_

_"Why?" When I just frowned at him he shrugged his shoulder and stood up, still holding me. "Alright fine. Let's make this exit a good one. Ready Take?"_

_"I was born ready."_


	16. Rey Gives Us Info

When I woke up everyone was a sleep and I soon seen that I wasn't tied down any longer. No one would be able to stop me now. It was going to be me and Jeff. Jeff and I. No one else will be in this last game. Sin was back and Sin wasn't playing anymore. The winner will be the one with less to lose and right now that was me. I had nothing to lose and he made sure of that one. So I got up grabbed my shoes and left the room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

But the moment I walked out of the room I ran into the chest of Taker. I tried to back away but he wrapped his arms around me and for the first time in a long time I felt safe with him. "Where are you going little girl?" He asked quietly.

"I was going to go for a walk. I need to think on a few things." I said praying that he didn't know that I was lying.

"That's bullshit Sin and we all know it." Dark said and I looked over at her. I had totally forgotten that she was with them.

"Believe what you want Dark." I said to her.

"I should beat your ass Sin I really should. You aren't thinking right and we both know that." Dark said to me.

"How would you know what I'm thinking Dark?" I shot back at her and then I lowered my head. "I'm sorry you're right. You know me better than anyone. I have to end this Dark. I have to end this and we all know that the only way for me to end it is to take it to Jeff. This should have been between Jeff and I in the first place." I said to them.

"Not like this Sin. Not like this." Kane said to me and I sighed.

"Then how Kane? How is this going to end?" I asked him.

None of them said anything and I shook my head. "I'm going and I'm going to make him pay for everything. He thinks that he's untouchable and can't do anything wrong well, it's all about to blow up in his face. He has everything to lose. I have nothing to lose. He made sure of that." I growled as I tried to wiggle out of Taker's grip...it didn't work. "Taker please let me go." I said to him.

"I can't Sin. I won't let you go because he'll hurt you. He wants to hurt you. He wants to destroy everything that is good about you. I cannot let that happen." He said to me and I placed my head on his chest.

"That already happened Taker. That has already happened." I said to him before I pulled away and started to head down the hall way.

Suddenly my arm was grabbed and I was spun around to see Rey staying there. "Sin..."

"Rey what are you doing?" Taker asked from behind him.

"I have sat back and watched this shit long enough and I can't do it anymore. Phil really liked you Sin. I know that he did some stupid shit but he really liked you. It doesn't make it feel any better but that's life. What Jeff is doing isn't right and you shouldn't have to do this. I know how to get to Jeff. I know what will make him buckle and that's his girl." Rey said to me.

"Jeff has a girl?" Dark growled as she moved away from the brothers.

"Yes they have been together for a while now." Rey said to her, but he never took his eyes off of me, damn him, he knows me too well; just like Dark.

I looked up and into Dark's eyes. "Come with us Rey we have much to talk about now don't we?" I asked with a smile.

"I believe we do Sin." Rey said as I led him back to the others and into my room with them following. I jumped on the bed between Shannon and SBM and started to jump up and down.

"Come on wake up we have a game to win!!!"

I got off the bed before SBM could throw me off and jumped onto Kizarny making him wake up quickly. He threw me off and Kane caught me. I smiled up to him and he put me back on my feet. That was when Kizarny saw Dark and jumped up not thinking to put on pants before he raced over and picked her up in a heated kiss, that ended up with them falling down onto the bed. I looked at my wrist and cleared my throat a few seconds later and they broke away, both red faced. "Look you guys can get to that as soon as we get done talking I swear."

"Oh hell no." Kane growled to me as he went to step around me.

I put my hand on his chest and looked at him. "Please big guy just let it go. They are really hooked on each other."

The look in his eyes told me he knew that but he didn't like that fact. I felt for him but it couldn't be helped. It was one of the casualties that SBM told us would happen, maybe later it can be dealt with but not right now. There are bigger things to take care of. Now you all may be wondering about the huge change in my attitude well let's just say that finding out Jeff has a girl means more to me then you'll ever know. I mean he has slept with me and SBM more than once. I know that if I was her I would kill him for that. So knowing this makes me happy because when we throw it at him I can't wait to see the look on his face.

"Alright everyone Rey has a few things that he wants to tell us and believe me we want to hear this." I said as everyone finally settled down.

For some reason I was sitting on Kane's lap with Taker running his fingers through my hair from the other side. I don't know how it happened but it felt good. Damn it I'm addicted to them and I knew it. I could feel it and if I could feel it I know without a doubt that Taker feels it too. It'll hit Kane later, after he gets over his obsession with Dark. Or after he buries Kizarny so deep that no one will be able to find him.

_From my spot on Kiz's lap I listened to Rey spill everything he knew. Apparently Jeff has a girlie on the side, something that he neglected to own up too. Under the sound of Rey's voice I heard faint growling and looked over at Kane. Even though Sin was his lap decoration..as we like to call each other when we're sitting on someone's lap, he was boring holes in Kiz. A faint vibration against my back let me know that Kiz noticed and was sending his own message. This is not good, if anyone knows what Kane is capable of, it's Sin and I. Kiz tightened his arms and kissed my neck, great now he's going to poke an angry Big Red Monster._

_Thankfully Sin seen what was going on and clamped her hands around Kane's wrists, digging her nails into a pressure point. I mouthed 'thank you' and smiled as she nodded. She knew as well as I did that we were now going to have to keep them apart or everything was going to exploded in a flash of hellfire and brimstone. Taker had been watching and he mouthed over 'watch out Dark.' I nodded and we all turned our attention back to Rey._

_"Do we know Jeff's girls name?" SBM asked, and I could hear the anger simmering in her question._

_"No, Jeff plays it close to the vest. I wouldn't even know if I hadn't been walking to my locker room and over heard him on the phone with her."_

_"Were they arguing?"_

_"No, just talking really quickly, I think I heard the word 'wedding' in there."_

_"So why are you stepping in now Rey? How do we know that you aren't batting for the other team?" Kiz said forcefully and I knew without looking that he was glaring at Kane as he talked._

_"Now? Because I know these girls and I thought that they would have had this all completed by now. I don't want to see them hurt, these mamacitas are far to valuable to be wasted on an ass like Hardy. They should be concentrating on the likes of you two." He spat as he eyed Taker and Kane._

_"You little insect." Kane growled as he all but threw Sin off of his lap._

_Rey got up from his seat and charged at Kane, at the last second I jumped in between, sticking my arms out to halt their progress. Rey felt the pressure and backed off, Kane on the other hand used it as an excuse to pick me up and kiss me. Something that didn't go over well with Kiz. A second growl broke out and Kane and I were knocked to the floor as Kiz dived at him. Taker, being the helpful person he is, picked me up from the floor by the back of my neck. Not comfortable. He set me down as everyone other SBM, Sin and I tried to pry the two wrestlers apart._

_"Does he know?" Kane's voice rang out above the din. By that time they had been pulled apart and Kane was straining against Taker and Shannon as Kiz struggled against Rey. "Does he know Dark?" He roared again._

_"I-I..."_

_"What is he talking about?" Kiz asked as he looked over at me and I felt my heart sink, I didn't want it to come out like this._

_"Go on, tell him Dark. Tell him or I will." Kane threatened. _

_"I-I..." I walked over to Kiz and took his head between my hands, forcing him to look at me, tears formed in my eyes at the lost look on his face. "I-I'm p-p-p-pr." I couldn't force the words from my throat and fled from the room, heading down the hall as tears blinded me._

_Near the elevator I felt arms pick me up and hold me close. In anger I kicked and fought, hating the fact that I couldn't do any physical harm to him. He let me tire myself out before he turned me around and forced my head up to look at him. His eyes bored into mine and the smile on his face made my stomach twist violently. He moved my legs so that they wrapped around his waist and stepped closer to the wall so that I leaned lightly against it._

_"Why didn't you tell him Dark? Why didn't you tell him that you carry the future of my line inside of you?" Kane lightly placed a hand on my lower abdomen but never took his eyes off of my face._

_"I wanted to tell him on my own terms. Not that way that you were forcing me to tell him. No one knew." I said tiredly._

_"Yet we all know now."_

_My heart stopped and I looked over Kane's shoulder, locking eyes with Kiz. Tears were flowing freely down his face and he turned away, walking back to the room with his head down. I pushed against Kane until he dropped me and I rushed after Kiz, tears now streaming down my face._

_"Kiz!" I yelled. "Kiz wait." I caught up to him and with all the strength that I had left I threw him against the wall and then attached myself to his lips. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled back slightly, then kissed his eyes to take away his tears._

_"Why didn't you tell me." He asked, his voice sob choked._

_"I wanted to, but...but I didn't want to lose you."_

_"When?" He croaked out as he smoothed the hair away from my face._

_"Back when this all started. I had to spend time chained down to both Taker and Kane's beds. Taker used protection, when he did anything. I really wasn't who he wanted. Kane on the other hand, I ended up spending more time in his bed and he never used anything. You hate me now don't you?" I asked quietly, dreading his answer._

_"No. You I could never hate. Him on the other hand...." He smiled and kissed me lightly. "Now I do believe that we have somethings to catch up on." He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, not wanting to ever let go. With a devious grin he carried me into the room and kicked the door shut._

Sin

I watched as Kane chased after Dark and Kizarny chased after him. I went to go after them but Taker picked me up and kicked the door closed. Then he looked at the other two in the room and I heard them leave. I didn't know what was going to happen but all I knew was it was him. I felt so safe with him now and I didn't even want to know how that happened. "Taker put me down."

"Not yet." He said to me in a soft silk like voice. I felt that voice like me up ad down my spine.

He walked me to the closes bed and then sat down with me in his lap. "You know I never wanted Dark."

"No I didn't. I thought you and Dark would make a good match." I said to him.

He leaned down and moved my hair out of my face. "The moment you walkedinto my life I knew that ou would be perfect for me. Every time I see you look at another man I want to kill them. Every time I see John I want to kill him because he had a moment with you that he never should of had. And when I see Phil again I will kill him for doing that to you."

"Stop saying this." I said as I pulled away from him and got off of him. "You really think it is going to be that easy don't you Taker? You thought you would be able to bang your chest a couple of times and I will throw myself at you feet. What you and KAne allowed to happen to Dark and I was cruel. What was said and done shouldn't have happened. You were pissed. I understand that. But you understand that I was hired to make these changes and I tried to play nice. I tried to make you guys see that you can do other things without causing so much trouble. But you all got it into your head that I was treating you like children. Then Dark and SBM came and you knew then that I wasn't going to allow you guys to play me for a fool. But guess what you still did. You and Kane did something to me that I haven't had done in along time. You made me feel like I was worthless. Sleep With Festus. Slep with Jeff. Sleep with Edge. Sleep with Punk. Sleep with Matt. Sleep with Shane. I know it all damn it. You were my pimps and I was your whore. I was a whore Taker and you two made me into one."

I turned away from him and headed towards the window. "In all truth I had at one time saw myself with you. The way I felt in your arms was amazing. it still is. You're like a drug Taker and I'm same goes for Kane. But I know that he doesn't want me. What happened between us was fun. Until all this. You did something that I have never done before Taker and I'm not proud to say this but you made me cry. You of all people made me cry. And now you tell me that you want me. That I'm the one you see yourself with. You should have thought about that. I should have thought about this before I let it get so out of control. When this is over I will be leaving Taker and you will never see me again. Never."

I felt him behind me before he even touched me and I sighed. "Then I have until this ends to make you see that you were made just for me."

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't cry at those words. If he only knew how true I knew those words were. Phil was something me kee my mind off him. I liked Phil alot. I'm not going to lie. He was sweet. He was kind and he did what I wanted to. And now I know why. Taker is sweet when we are alone. He is always kind to me. But he has to be in charge. He has to have the control and me I don't give up my control anymore. Every time I do something like this happens. "It won't change what I will be doing when this is over. I can't do this aymore Taker. I can't give up my control."


	17. WWE Studios At Your Service

**"Well that's something new." I murmured, thinking that Sin was behind me. When I didn't get an answer I turned around and looked, both Sin and Taker were missing.**

**"So...Kane....how's it hanging?" Shannon asked, trying to kill the awkward silence that hung in the air.**

**Kane turned and glared at him and I sighed as I smacked my forehead. I like Shannon, I really do, but some times he's just a little on the dense side. Rey discreetly coughed, not wanting to further upset Kane, and nodded his head back towards the room. I nodded to let him know that I understood and started back, grabbing Kane's wrist as I walked past him.**

**"Where are we going?" He asked as he tried to pull his wrist away, I'm pretty damned strong when I've got a plan on my mind.**

**"We've got plans to discuss." I said as we neared the door. **

**Without knocking I kicked the door open, startling Kizarny and Dark. Dark was sitting on the bed with Kizarny's hands held between hers as he knelt between her legs. The only thing out of place was that Dark didn't have a shirt on. She turned red and tired to cover herself but didn't quite get the chance. Kane pulled out of my grasp and walked over to her. He picked her up then sat back down with her on his lap. Kizarny growled and went to pull her off but Kane growled back and tightened his grip.**

**"Boys." Dark said quietly. "Play nice...for now. We'll sort this out later."**

**Kizarny nodded and sat next to Kane, interlacing his fingers with Dark's and glared murderously at the Big Red Machine. I pitied Dark, there was no way in hell I'd want to be in her place right now. I turned away as Rey and Shannon took seats in various chairs, each one keeping their eyes studiously away from Dark's chest. I headed towards Sin's room, figuring that I'd just walk in like I did on Kizarny and Dark. However when I tried the knob it refused to turn, so I settled for banging loudly on the door.**

**"Open up, we have some major planning to do!" I yelled as I started to pound harder. "Hurry up before we have to pay for yet another room re-carpeting!" I heard footsteps and continued pounding. "Come on already, I know you're old Taker, but you're not coming down to the ring. Quit making us wait!" I heard Shannon and Dark snickering and smirked as the door was yanked open.**

**Taker stood there glaring down at me, his shirt missing and his pants have been undone. I continued to smirk as Sin breezed past wearing only Taker's button up shirt. Taker growled and done up his pants the stormed past me. **

**"You will pay for that little girl." He hissed.**

**"Yea, yea, stand in line Deadman. Let's put that devious mind of yours to work shall we."**

**He grumbled and dropped down on the bed on the other side of Kane, quirking his eyebrow at Dark's naked chest and Kizarny's interlaced fingers.**

**"I feel overdressed." Sin said from her perch on the table. **

**"If you do what I think yer going to do then they're all gonna have to leave for awhile." Taker warned as Sin played with the top button.**

**"You're no fun." She pouted.**

**"Alright back to the topic at hand. I have the perfect plan to entrap our dear Jeffy." I couldn't help the way the I growled his name, he just pushed to that point.**

**"And that is?"**

**"I like to call it the Hawkeye special."**

**"What does JBL have to do with this?" Dark asked as she cocked her head to the side.**

**"No, no, no. Hawkeye Pierce. As in M*A*S*H. Hawkeye always had a way to make Frank Burns shut up."**

**"And what's that?" Sin asked as she swung her legs back and forth.**

**"Easy, I'm going to write down that if he doesn't stop and desist I'm going to go to his girl and tell her everything."**

**"That's never going to work." Taker said with a smirk. "My god girl, put a shirt on before my brother dehydrates himself from drooling."**

**"I tried, you're **_**brother**_** wouldn't let me." She said pouting.**

**"Well it worked for Hawkeye." I said, trying to get his mind back on track.**

**"That was a tv show based during the Korean war. Even it worked back then it wouldn't work now. Besides Jeff ain't as stupid as y'all think he is. He's been watching Kane and I learning everything he can about mind games. He thinks that we don't know she exists. So what we need to do is send him some videos of us 'torturing' her."**

**"And how are we supposed to do that when we don't even know what she looks like?" I pointed out.**

**"Easy, we find her."**

**"Then do what?"**

**"We say that we're from 'WWE Films' and that we're looking for our female leading actress to star across from Kane in a follow up to 'See No Evil'. Then we have Kane acting like he's hurting her, and since she thinks that we're giving her a screen test she'll play along." Taker said with smug smile.**

**"That actually sounds really good." Sometimes I hate that man.**

Sin looked at Taker and sighed he had done it again I don't even know how it happened. First I was yelling at him tellng him that I was leaving and now here I sat with nothing but his shirt on and with him watching every move my finger made. I looked at Dark and shook my head. "Kane if you don't let her go so she can get a shirt on I'm tying you to my bed for thre days."

He looked at me with a look that could kill anyone but Dark and I and I rolled my eyes again. "Let me put it to you like this KAne either you let her go so she can get a shirt on or you might want to knock out everyone in this room because damn girl has a nice chest."

"If it was anyone else Sin I would kill you." He growled but he let her go and she smiled ove to me as she grabbed her shirt off the bed and headed over to me. I pulled her up to the table and looked at both of them like I dare you too. They both glared back at me as I let her rest her head on my shoulder. "Thanks."

"No problem. But you and I need to talk before the guys pull us away." I said to her and she nodded.

"Are we done for the moment?" I asked SBM and she nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Good Dark, SBM and I need to cha for a moment boys so we will be going back to my room and you all will be stying here Taker I trust you not to let those to kill each other." I said as I looked at him.

"Damn it not what cna I do to entertain myself?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Go over your plan with Kane for a few minutes." I said before I jumped down and pylled Dark to her feet.

"Fine but we aren't finish little girl." He called to me.

I looked at him and shook my head. "Call me a little girl one more time and we will be done."

SBM followed in and slammed the door shut before she locked it. "Alright waht is this all about?"

"I old Taker that I was leaving after we finished. He said that he won't letme go with a fight and then some how I was naked and her was doing wicked things to my body." I said to them softly and they both broke out laughing.

"This isn't funny. I am leaving and there is nothing that he can do to stop me. I have made up my mind on this." I said to them.

"He will come after you Sin we both know this." Dark said to me softly.

"Not if he doesn't know I am gone. That is where you two come in." I said softly knowing that someone had to be listening.

Dark and SBM looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you have planned?"

"Right after this is over I want you two to come with me to my room. My bags will be packed and then you need to help me sneak out. I can't face him after this is over. There are some things that sorry just doesn't make up for and we all know that." I said to them.

They both nodded and sighed. Either way I wasn't going to win. "We will help you but if he comes after me then I'm giving you up." SBMe said to me and I nodded. "That's fine."

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do. He wants you Sin an there is nothing in this world that can stop him from tracking you down. He will and when he does he won't let you go again." Dark said to me.

"I have to try." I said to her and she nodded.

"Then I will help you sweetie." She said to her before we heard a loud bang in the room.

"We should get back before they all startkilling each other." I said to them before we headed to the door and threw it open to find Kane lying on he floor knocked out and Taker looking at Kizarny in shock ashe glred down at Kane with a guitar in his hand.

"Damn it Kizarny you broke my baby." I said as I rushed over to him and grabbed my guitar ot of his hands and pulled it against my chest.

"What happened?" Dark asked him and for some reason I knew that she was about to go off I didn't want o be there for that but I stayed becasue I knew that it would be fun to watch.

"Well..." Kizarny started and Taker busted out laughing.

"I can't believe you knocked him out." He said in between laughs.

"TAKER..." Dark growled and her sobered up.

_A/N: I wonder what Kane did. I still can't believe that he broke my guitar. That really upset me. But I can't wait to find out why he did it. So it's a cliffie just to leave you wanting a little more. Thanks again DARK and SBM. You two are my girlies. LOL. Luv Sin!!!!_


	18. Serious Moments in The Drama

_"Hey now little girl, I had nothing to do with this." He said as he backed away from me, his hands up in front of him._

_"You're the one that suggested it." Kiz shouted._

_I looked between Kiz and Taker, trying to figure out which one would spill the fastest and truest about what had happened. I heard Sin smother a laugh, she knew I was ready to blow and I could tell that she was looking forward to watching me go off. With great difficulty I tamped down on my anger. Then I took a deep breath and turned to Shannon and Rey, both of whom were quietly staring at Kane's prone form._

_"Alright boys, seeing as how those two are just going to blame each other, what in the hell happened?"_

_"Why are you asking them? How do you know that they'll tell you the truth?" Taker asked defensively._

_"Because they were uninvolved by-standers." I growled as I rounded on him, my patience wearing thin._

_"What happened what that Freakboy over there," Shannon said motioning to Kiz, "was talking to Rey about what he had overheard from Jeff and Red here started taunting him. The of course Deadman over there threw gas on the already smoldering situation by saying that Kizarny had accomplished in less than thirty minutes what Red hadn't in the whole five days he had you."_

_"And that was?" My voice dropped to 'oh shit' level as I glared at Taker._

_"Getting your shirt off. To which Kane replied that he might not of gotten your shirt off but he did knock you up. Taker then looked at Kizarny and said 'You gonna take that boy?' and then 'whap' Kizarny nailed Kane with the guitar." Shannon finished his narrative and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest as Taker glared at him._

_"Taker..." I started towards him, my voice still in that low tone. "Please, PLEASE, explain why you thought it wise to egg those two on?"_

_"How does 'for shits and giggles' grab ya?" He asked with a nervous grin as I got closer. Oh yea I'd be extremely nervous if I was you Deadman._

_As I got toe to toe with him I felt a migraine start and backed down, rubbing my temples as I counted backwards from 100. Why was it whenever I was about to rip a person a new ass I always got a migraine. I felt Kiz wrap his arms around me and I leaned back into his embrace, glaring at Taker as he grinned at me. _

_"Listen here Deadman, if you don't want your undead life to be one of eternal hell, you'll keep to yourself and out of my problems. Concentrate instead on what we're going to do to Jeff's girlfriend." Just as the word 'girlfriend' left my lips a light went on in my head and I turned and looked over at Shannon. "Hey you're supposed to be Hardy's best friend. How did you not know he had a girlfriend?"_

_"I don't leave Cameron much so if he has one she's not in Cameron. Besides neither one has talked to me much since the whole Matt Hardy version 1 thing ended."_

_"Now that poses a problem. So what's the plan now Dead? We can't film her 'toture' we don't know where she is." I said looking back over at Taker._

_"Same as before, we just have to do some stalking." He said with a grin._

_"Stalking? I like stalking." I cackled as I rubbed my hands together._

_Two growled 'Hell Nos' met my ears and I noticed that Kane had regained consciousness. He got to his feet and glared at Kiz, well I assumed it was Kiz. He knows better than to glare at me. As they stared each other down I sighed, I had had enough. I had to solve this right now, I am not going to stand here and watch them continually fight. I pulled myself out of Kiz's grip and eluded Kane's as he reached out for me. Both men looked at me and took a step forwards, growling at one another._

_"That's it! Now you two listen here. I'm not a steak for you two to fight over like wild dogs and if you can't learn to get along then I'm going to up and leave and none of y'all will be able to find me."_

_"What do you mean get along?" Kane asked looking sideways at Kiz._

_"Hell I dunno...just give me time to sort this out." I said, my migrane coming back full force. "I'm going to go lay down for awhile, let me know what's going on?" I asked as I walked past Sin. _

_She nodded and I headed into the bed room, turning off the lights and shutting the curtains. Then I laid down and crossed my arms over my eyes, relishing the darkness. I heard the door open and close quietly, figuring it was only Sin coming in to get something I ignored it and started to count backwards again, hoping to put myself to sleep. The next thing I knew, the bed dipped twice and I felt hands on me on both sides. I tried to sit up but a strong hand on my shoulder kept me down._

_"What the hell?" I snapped, was I never going to get any peace?_

_"Shhh, I'm sorry." Kiz said quietly as he kissed my lips._

_"I'm not." Kane said gruffly as he moved me gently onto my side then started to rub my back. "But it's easy to see that you and the carnival freak care for one another, but the thing is I love you. And you're carrying my baby. I'm not going to give up on you, so I guess I'm just going to have to deal with freak boy's hands on you." He growled as his hands went from my mid back to my lower back._

_"Hmmmmm....can you two get alon....ahhhhhh." I moaned as he hit a tender spot, arching into his hands._

_"Only if you promise to do that more often for us."_

_I knew Kiz was smiling and smiled too, maybe this could work out._

_**Taker**_

_**I watched silently as my brother and Kizarny walked into the room after Dark. I didn't even want to know what was going on, but something told me that I was going to find out sooner than later. Sin looked at me and sighed. I knew that I had to think of something quick that would keep her by my side. I envied Kane at that moment, Dark would never part the baby from Kane so she was stuck for the next 18 years. Shannon, SBM, and Rey had gathered around the table and were scribbling on a sheet of paper. I walked over and offered her my hand to help her down and watched as she slid gracefully to the floor. As her feet made contact with the carpet I heard a loud moan come from the next room. She looked up at me and smiled.**_

_**"Guess they came to a decision."**_

_**"Seems like it." I smirked as a second one sounded. "Want to go see what the others are up too?"**_

_**"Yes...yes I do."**_

_**We walked over and peered over SBM's shoulder. On the paper were ideas about how to come up with the name of Jeff's girlfriend. I still think that stalking would be the best thing, but the question was, who would do the stalking. Kane and Kizarny weren't going to let Dark do it, but the bad thing was that she was the most qualified. She took great notes on everything, right down to the position of the sun at the time she was taking notes. She had a way to blend in with her surroundings. I'm going to have to ask her to show me how she does that, I'm sure it'll come in handy someday.**_

_**"So what have we gotten so far?" Sin asked, her face scrunched up in concentration. **_

_**I mentally groaned, she has no idea what it does to me to see her plotting. It's one of the things I like most about her. The other is her independence. I know she needs her control, but if she would just open her eyes when we're alone she'd see that I do everything she wants me too. There is never a time when I don't, it just seem like it because I don't obey right away. I make her work for it, but in the end I do exactly what she wants me too. It's just that by the time I do it, she's forgotten that she told me to do it.**_


	19. Just Needed It Pointed Out

I waited until Taker fell asleep and slipped back into my room to see Dark sitting up between two naked and asleep men. "Looks like you got everything."

"Don't you?" She asked me as she climbed over Kane.

"No." I said as I walked over to my things and started to pack them up.

"What are you doing Sin?" She asked me.

"I have to go Dark." I said as tears started to flood my eyes.

"If you leave now everything you did will be for nothing. Do you think you can live with that?" She asked me as she grabbed my hands.

"I will have to." I said as I tried to pull away from her.

She tightened her grip and pulled me into her chest as the tears slid down my face. "This is tearing you up inside and we both know it Sin. This isn't you. You don't cry. You don't show your weaknesses and you don't run when you should fight. I will not let you run like some scared little girl when we both know that you aren't."

"I can't do this anymore Dark. I just can't lay there with him knowing that I am going to leave. I can't do this to him or me. I know it's going to hurt both of us enough as it is. I don't need it to hurt any worse." I said to her as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Would it be so bad to stay with him? He loves you." Dark said to me.

"No he loves to have control over me." I whispered to her.

"Dark babe, what's going on?" Kane asked as he sat up in bed, running his hands over his head as he tried to find us in the darkness.

"Sin is upset and I'm trying to settle her down." She said to him and I heard him get up. "Put some pants on big guy." She said to him with a giggle.

A few minutes later I was pulled away from Dark and picked up. "What's going on Sin?"

I looked at him and wondered how I could tell him. "She was packing her things to leave." Thanks Dark, I knew I could count on you.

"What?" He asked louder then he should have.

I looked down as the tears started to fall all over again. "You aren't leaving us."

"US?" I asked angry. "There is no us Kane. Dark is your choice you have made that clear and I am happy for her because I know that you love her. I know that because I can see it. Kizarny loves her just as much too. But I can't see that Mark loves me. I can't see how he feels because he won't let me see. He won't let me see anything. All I know is that I am good for a fuck and that's all I can tell." I said to him and he laughed as he shook his head.

"You are as blind as the dead man is." He said.

"No I am just trying to protect myself." I said as he put me back on my feet.

"You aren't leaving Sin. That is final." He said to me and I glared up to him.

"The last time I checked you were the one that listened to me and I don't listen to you. So if you want to have more children you might want to step back before I make sure that you can't." I growled to him as someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Zinarny what are you doing so mad?" Kizarny asked me as he pulled me away from them.

I knew I was defeated there and laughed as I realized this was what I wanted. I wanted them to talk me out of it. If I didn't I would have waited until I knew they were asleep or something else where I wouldn't have had to face them. I needed to know that they didn't want me to go. "You guys are the best you know."

"Damn right we are now come to bed so we can start our stalking tomorrow." Dark said as she pulled me out of Kizarny's arms.

"What the hell is Zinarny?" She asked me.

"The nickname he gave me when you were gone for five days. I like it." I said with a giggle as she led me to the door that suddenly flew open and Taker was standing there naked.

"Dear god big brother put some clothes on." Kane said as he covered his face.

"Sin what the hell? You were in bed with me and then you were gone. I thought you left." He said as he walked to me.

"I keep forgetting that they are both huge in that area." Dark said and I giggled.

"At least we know it runs in the family." I whispered to her and we both laughed before Taker pulled me to him.

"No she didn't leave she was coming to see how I was. To see how everything with us three went." Dark said as he picked me up.

"Good because I'm telling you now Sin I won't let you go. You can run and you can hide but I will find you and bring you home to me. Don't think that I will just let you leave me." He said to me and for the first time I saw love in his eyes.

"You love me." I said to him.

"Don't you love me?" He asked me.

"Since the first time we met." I said to him.

"Thank god. I don't know if I could have dealt with having to con you into loving me." He said with a wicked smile.

"I don't know Taker you might still have to do that. You do have a lot to make up for." I said to him.

"Then I will start now. Don't mind the sounds that come through the door. She'll be screaming my name for the rest of the night." He said as he looked at the other three.

"See Sin everything works out for the best." Dark called after me as he threw me over his shoulder and turned to go back into the room."Nice ass deadman." Dark called before he kicked the door closed and locked it.

"You were going to leave weren't you?" He asked me.

"Yes but I realized I didn't want to. I just needed someone to point that out to me, or rather three someones." I said to him before he threw me on the bed.

"I'll give you even more reasons why you shouldn't leave." He said before he jumped on the bed and captured my lips.

**SBM**

**I called Kevin and left a message telling him everything that happened and how Sin was doing. I knew that he was playing a spy right now and I didn't want him to get caught so I used Edge's phone once again. Let's pray that boy isn't smart enough to realize that it was gone. "Alright Shannon why don't we order something to eat and invite Rey over. I think that he knows something more."**

**"I believe that he has a thing for Sin." Shannon said to her.**

**"Really why do you say that?" I asked him and he smiled.**

**"The way he looks at her. It's the same way that Taker looks at her." He said to me.**

**I sat back and thought about it. He had been looking at Sin a lot yesterday and every time Taker touched her he looked like he was about to kill him. "I do believe that you are right." **

**"Did you know that Rey asked her out before anyone else did?" Shannon asked me.**

**"No I didn't know that. Did she go out with him?" I asked him.**

**"Oh yes they dated for two weeks. They went out every night." He said to me.**

**"What happened?" I asked him.**

**"Jeff and the others started their shit. I can't believe that he finally stepped forward now. I was wondering where he was when I got back." He said to me.**

**"Did he take off his mask for her?" I asked him.**

**"Rey and I were sharing a room and when I walked in one time all she was wearing was his mask and her high heels. I turned around and headed back out really quickly. Rey was taking pictures of her. He use to look at them all the time." He said to me.**

**"This is something that I need to share with Dark later." I said with a wicked smile, Dark loves blackmail. Sometimes I think that she might have worked for the government at one time, she seems to find out everything. Now I pity Kizarny and Kane, they'll never be able to have secrets from her.**

**"Oh no what are you thinking now?" He asked me before he kissed my neck.**

**"I'm thinking that Taker isn't the best one for my sista." I said to him.**

**"You don't want to cross him SBM. You don't know what he can do." He said to me.**

**"I have a few people that would kill him if he ever done anything to me. Now order the food I'm going to get Rey." I said to him.**

**"No I'll get him you order the food." He said as he got up and walked to the door.**

**"Don't be gone too long." I said to him.**

**"I wouldn't dream of it. I don't want them to think that you are an easy target." He said before he slipped out and closed the door as I grabbed the phone and ordered the room service.**

**A few minutes later the door opened and Shannon walked in with Rey following him. I smiled at them and nodded. It was time to put into action the plan I had to get Taker away from Sin. He wasn't good for her and I could see it. Now Rey he was the type that she needed. The one that would do anything and everything just to see her smile. Taker wasn't like that and we all knew that. She needed better. She needed a gentle man that would do right by her and not force her to do something that she didn't want to do. And Rey was flexible, what more could you ask for in a guy?**

**"So guys, what are we eating?" I asked as a scream came through one of the doors. "That's probably Dark." I said as Rey looked up and towards the door.**

**"You mean she's still in there with Kane and...and....." Rey stopped and thought for a minute, and I could tell that he was trying to think of his name.**

**"Kizarny." I said. **

**"Yea, yea him. She's still in there with them?"**

**"Yup."**

**"And she still has a voice?"**

**"Apparently. So what are we eating? I'm starving and I'm tired of hearing Dark scream."**

**"Let's just head down to the bar and see what they have on the menu."**

**"That sounds like a plan."**

**I picked up my purse and headed out the door as another scream filled the room. I'm going to have to talk to Dark later about that, she has no idea what it does to Shannon when he hears that. Not that I mind all that much.**


	20. I Wanna Stalk!

_**Jeff's POV**_

_**I couldn't believe it Taker and Kane are in their clutches. The two biggest players of mind games and they aren't on our team anymore. I was pissed to say the least. I have done so much to drive a wedge between them but it did no good. They were with them now and I lost the two of my best.**_

_**"B.o.D. hasn't been seen in three days." Edge said to me.**_

_**"They are with Sin and Dark now. I bet they are the ones that Punk was talking about." I growled as I pulled on my shirt.**_

_**"How did they get them?" Edge asked as he sat down at the table.**_

_**"Pussy can make a man stupid." I growled to him.**_

_**"You have room to talk you are the one getting married." Edge shot back at me.**_

_**"Don't tell anyone about that!" I hissed at him, looking around the room to see if Vladimir had been listening. **_

_**"Why are you scared that someone might find out how to get to her?" Edge asked me.**_

_**"No you don't even know her name or where she lives." I said with a laugh.**_

_**"True but if they found out that you had a girl they would try everything to find out who she is and where she is." Edge said to me.**_

_**"Well you are the only one that knows that I have a girl. So if they were to find out I will kill you." I said to him before I went to leave.**_

_**I headed down the hallway, damning everything to hell and back. I don't know how everything spiralled out of control so quickly, but I was determined to stop it, with or without the B.o.D. I had a feeling that Kane was leaning towards their side, hell the way he acted with that slut Dark told me that. As I thought more about the five days she had stayed with us, I realized that she was never left alone with any of us. Kane had been attached to her like glue. That in itself was weird, plus she hadn't worn any of the clothes that Edge and I had brought her other than the sweats. Something was fishy and I was going to find out.**_

_**At the elevator I looked around to see if anyone was near before pulling out my cell. I punched in my girlfriends number and waited for her pick up. Thankfully the elevator was empty so I didn't have to be worried about being over heard. She picked up and I put on my goofy Jeffy voice.**_

_**"Hi sweetheart."**_

_**"Hey honey, what are you doing?" I asked as I rocked back and forth.**_

_**"Well I just got out of the shower. I miss you."**_

_**"Awwwee, I miss you too. Sooo are you still naked?"**_

_**"You perv....of course I am."**_

_**"Mmmm, maybe I'll just stop by on my way to the next spot." I said as I imagined her in nothing but a towel with her hair laying against her perfect breasts.**_

_**"Sounds like a plan. Oh hell, Jeff I have to do, I'm running late for work."**_

_**"Alright. I'll call you later babe."**_

_**"Love you."**_

_**"Love you too."**_

_**I headed out of the lobby and to my rental, fully intent on getting home to my woman. Thinking about her had even pushed the thoughts about Sin and her band out of my mind.**_

_Dark_

_"Come on guys. Lemme stalk." I pleaded as I sat between Kane and Kiz. I was dressed in my stalking clothes, black shirt, grey pants. My glasses replacing my contacts, and my hair pulled back into a pony tail. To put it succinctly, I could blend into anywhere, I was immediately forgettable._

_"No! Sin can do this on her own." Kane said, pulling me into his lap._

_"Yea Dark. How am I supposed to learn to do this by myself, if you're right there with me."_

_"Damn you woman, you're supposed to be on my side." I growled. "Pease?" I asked again, only this time using my little girl's voice._

_"No. Now if you don't stop you'll be confined to the bed." Kiz said with a grin._

_I looked over at him with my mouth open. When had he started thinking like that? I turned back and glared at Kane, no doubt it's his fault. He laughed and kissed my nose._

_"Come on now, there is plenty for you to do here." He said placatingly._

_"Like what?" I grumbled._

_"Well, we need you to come up with a believable 'screen test' scene for Jeff's girlfriend. And we need you to track the movements of the others."_

_"How can I do that if I'm not allowed out of the room?"_

_"Easy, Taker placed homing devices in their shoes. So we'll know where they are at all times."_

_"I guess." I conceded, it did sound like something I'd like to do._

_"That's my girl. If you're good, I'll rub your back again."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Oh, yeah."_

_Damn him, he knows exactly how to get me to do his bidding. I got off his lap and walked over to the table where a spiral notebook laid. With a small sigh I flipped it open and started on the testing scene that we were going to film. At first I thought about a strangulation/rape scene. But the thought of Kane even acting like he was getting busy with someone else made me see red. While the strangulation still seemed to be the ticket I needed something else that would put the fear of god into Jeff. After all his woman was getting 'hurt' by Kane, it had to look as evil as possible._

_I heard them all moving around the room, but I was too far into my writing to pay them any attention. I was working on page three when I was lifted from the chair._

_"Are you ready for your back rub?" Kane asked seductively as he carried me into the bed room._

_"Can it wait, I'm in the middle of.....ahhhh."_


	21. Three Girls and Shannon on Roadtrip

Sin

I snuck into the room after Kane and Kiz fell asleep and looked at Dark, that girl always seems to know when I'm about to show up, she was sitting up and looking at the door as if she was waiting on me. "We are going on a road trip."

"You are going to let me come?" She asked me in a hopeful sounding voice.

"Oh yes I need my partner in crime there with me. I have a fixed location on Jeff and I believe that it's his girl's place. Now come on before they wake up." I hissed and she slid out of bed.

"Don't worry about clothes I got your stalker clothes in my bag already. Just grab you shoes and a robe you can change in the elevator." I said to her as she got out of bed.

She grabbed the nearest robe which happened to be mine and I shook my head. "I wonder where that one went."

We both rushed out of the door after I grabbed her car keys and headed down the hall to the elevator. The doors opened before we reached them and SBM stood there smiling. "Are we ready to go?"

"Hell yeah." Dark said as we got on.

I smiled and hit the closed door thing and then I hit the lobby button. At the fourth floor I hit the stop button and looked at Dark. "Get dressed"

It took her less than a minute to get dressed. Even I can't do that one. But when she was finished I pushed the button again and it headed down to the lobby. Then I busted out laughing. They both looked at me and I shook my head. "Just imagine what Kane and Kizarny is going to look like when the wake up cuddling each other."

With that said they both busted out laughing as the elevator doors opened into the lobby. We rushed out and headed out of the hotel. When we walked out Shannon pulled up in my car. "I thought we were taking Dark's car?"

"They know hers. They don't know yours." SBM said as she slipped into the front seat with Shannon.

"Oh no you two in the back Dark and I are in the front." I said to them and they both pouted. "Sorry I'm driving."

The looks on their faces were priceless. I had to hold in my laugh as they got out and into the back of the car. "What? I'm the one that knows where we are going."

I walked over to the driver's side and got in as Dark slid in on her side. "So country? Rock? Or Rap?"

Everyone looked at each other and screamed. "ROCK!!!" At the same time.

"So what do you think this girl looks like?" Dark asked us.

"She better be prettier than us or I'm kicking his ass." Sin said with a hiss.

"I'm with her on that one. It's would piss me off if his girl was ugly." SBM said as Shannon snorted.

"Jeff doesn't do ugly girls. Maria was the ugliest chick he did and you see how hot she is." Shannon said to us.

"Awe Shannon you are just so sweet." I said as I got onto the interstate heading west.

We all got quiet after that and listened to the music that was on. I was thinking about forgetting about his girl for now and just beating his ass the fuck up. But I couldn't let my rage get the best of me. No see that would mean that he won and I won't let him win again. That was something that I wasn't going to do. I have my second wind now and that meant that I would be bring hell down on him.

Dark fell asleep on the door and SBM and Shannon were in the backseat asleep. That means that I had nothing but the road and time on my side. Oh yes this was going to be really good. I thought about Edge what we were going to do to him when we got a hold of him. He wasn't a big player in this game but he earned himself a beat down with trying to fuck Dark and kidnapping me for those few minutes.

A sick smiled appeared on my face as an idea came to me. Edge would never know what hit him by time we were done with him. I knew a guy that really wanted to get a hold of him in a really bad ass way. As in and up the ass you calling my name bitch way. I was going to make sure that it happened. Batista better love me for this one.

"What are you thinking about?" Dark asked scaring me half to death and making me almost run off the road.

"Dear god I thought you were asleep." I said after I got control over the car.

"Sorry, guest I've been spending too much time with Kane." She laughed.

I looked in the rear view mirror and shook my head Shannon and SBM were both still out. I'm convinced that they could sleep through the end of the world. That made me laugh and I looked back at the road. "I was thinking about the punishment for Edge. I think I'll let Batista have a go at him. We both know how long he has wanted him."

"Dear god girl are you trying to kill him? We both know that Dave is more than well endowed in that area." Dark said to me.

"I know I have seen it. Made me put my pants on real quick. Don't get me wrong Taker is huge and so is Kane but they weren't that wide. He would have split me in half." I said to her and she laughed.

"I know you went on and on about it for a week remember." She asked me.

"He still won't say anything to me." I said to her and she laughed again.

"Is that why you are going to give him Edge to make up for it?" She asked me.

"Hell yeah." I said to her and she laughed again as I spotted my exit.

"We are almost there." I said to her.

"Well let's get going then. Damn five hours driving. I wonder if the boys are up yet." She said to me and we both laughed.

_**Taker**_

_**I rolled over to cuddle up with Sin but found the bed empty. And judging from the dual growls coming from the room next to me, I'm guessing that Dark's gone too. With a yawn I got up and headed to the door, pulling it open just as Kane went to put his fist through it.**_

_**"Please, Please, PLEASE tell me that Dark's in here with Sin." He said, his eyes closed.**_

_**"That would be a negative. Sin's gone too. I'm going to say that they're off on a stalking mission."**_

_**"Damn that woman. When she gets back, I'm going to...I'm going to...." Kane trailed off and I looked over at the Carnival freak. He was really quiet but I could tell that he was angry. His face was red and he kept running his hands through his hair.**_

_**"Well now what do we do?" He asked as he looked at me.**_

_**"We sit and wait for them to get a hold of us." I said taking a seat on the bed.**_

_**"That's it?" Kane asked, his voice raising slightly.**_

_**"Of course. This is their game. How long have you known these girls Kane? They'll be fine."**_

_**"They'd better be." He growled as he pulled out his cell and text Dark, tch like she's going answer.**_

_**I yawned and ran my hands through my hair, these girls are going to be the death of us. I can feel it. I got to my feet and headed into the bathroom, hating the way that my joints popped and creaked as I walked. In the mirror I stared at the lines on my face, hopefully this will be over soon, I want nothing more than to settle down and spend the rest of my days with Sin. **_

_Dark_

_I stared back at SBM and Shannon, grinning as they snuggled in their sleep. She deserves someone that's going to be there for her, and I think that that's Shannon. Hell the boy is completely smitten with her and I'm going to do everything in my power to get them together. Sin coughed and I looked over at her, she grinned back as she turned into a McDonald's parking lot._

_"What are you doing Sin?" I asked, as I raised my eyebrow at her._

_"Waking the love birds, we're almost there. And I'm hungry, I'm pretty sure that you are too." With a grin she turned the car off then turned the radio all the way up. "Go ahead and get out Dark."_

_I didn't need to be told twice. I quickly vacated the car and headed towards the restaurant. She then rolled down her window and got out. Reaching in the window she turned the car over and jumped back about three feet as the opening rifs of Sweet Child of Mine blared through the speakers. I laughed as SBM and Shannon jumped and looked around wildly. It was one way to wake up, and after Sin turned the car back off SBM chased her around the parking lot for a few minutes while Shannon joined me at the doors._

_"Sooo, what's going on with you and SBM?" I asked as I looked sideways at him._

_"Umm....nothing....why?"_

_"Just wondering. I mean I never sleep on one of my friends, let alone lick their breast in said sleep."_

_"I-I what?"_

_"Oh, yeah, here I got it on my phone."_

_I showed him the picture and he turned bright red. He then fled into McDonald's, leaving me there laughing as Sin and SBM joined me._

_"What did you do?"_

**SBM**

**I looked at Dark and waited for her answer. She didn't, all she did was start to laugh again, and soon she was holding her stomach with tears falling from her eyes. If she wasn't prego I'd tackle her. **

**"Dark, tell me." She still didn't answer but she showed me a picture on her phone of Shannon and I in the backseat asleep, but his tongue was out and it looked like he had been licking my chest. **

**My mouth dropped open and I looked at Dark's red face. Damn her she was still laughing. I grabbed the phone and started flipping through the pictures when it started laughing at me. The look on her face was priceless. The color drained and her eyes went wide. I opened the text message and browse it before handing her the phone. I don't feel like I want to hurt her so much now. She read the message and headed into the restaurant, her face red as she text back.**

**"What was that?"**

**"The boys are awake."**

**"Oh hell." Just as Sin said that her phone started to ring, but instead of reading the message she turned her phone off, grinning as she held the door open for me. "After you."**

**"**_**This trip is going to be interesting**_**." I thought as I seen Shannon peeking at me from behind a potted plant.**

**Sin was too busy talking to Dark about what they were going to do when they got back to notice me, so I walked over to where Shannon was and stared at him. His face turned red and I looked at my feet.**

**"Look, I'm uh, I'm...." I shut him up with a kiss, running my hands through his hair. "Well, that..." He started when I pulled away.**

**"See I told you Dark. They'd end up together with out your meddling." Sin bragged as she nudged Dark.**

**"Shut up."**

**"Come on you two, lets get some food before prego momma wastes away here."**

**"Sin..." Dark growled as she took a swipe at Sin.**

**"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies. Let's get some food and get back on the road. We have some major stalking to do." Shannon said with a smile.**

**He linked arms with both of them and headed towards the counter. I knew that there was reason I liked him. That and he has a nice ass. I grinned as I followed them, yup this trip is certainly going to be interesting.**


	22. Another Surprise

_**Taker...**_

_**I looked down at my phone and shook my head. She hasn't text back yet and it was beginning to piss me off. So I went to the computer and logged on. "Oh boys I know where they are." I said as I watched their dots moving across a map of the contingent U.S.**_

_**"Where?" Kane growled at me.**_

_**"I believe they have found Jeff's girl's place." I said to them and he smiled.**_

_**"Then what are we waiting for?" Kane asked me.**_

_**"I know Dark is pregnant but do you know what they would do to us if we showed up there? They are good at this. This is why they were hired in the first place. So we don't we all head back to bed and worry about it later?" I asked them.**_

_**"Well for one reason. As soon as we leave this room you will be leaving to go after them because Sin hasn't text you back unlike Dark who has text me back already. She said that Sin dragged her out kicking and screaming. Which we all know that isn't true." Kane said to me, grinning slightly.**_

_**"I hate that you know me so well." I growled and he laughed.**_

_**"Let's all get dressed and go down for breakfast. But we are leaving this door open because you are right we aren't going after them. Let's let them do what they are good at. Plus I have something that you might want to know." Kane said to me and I watched him as he walked away. **_

_**"What?" I asked him and he looked back at me with an evil smile.**_

_**"I'll tell you later after you get dressed or you have no reason to stay here." He said to me and I growled.**_

_**"Asshole." I muttered and he nodded with a laugh. "I learned from the best big brother."**_

_**"Fuck you Kane." I shouted at him and he stopped and turned to look at me. **_

_**"I would rather fuck Sin then you Deadman." He said to me and I was pissed. He had Dark he wasn't taking Sin away from me.**_

_**"I wonder what Dark would say to that." I growled back and he laughed.**_

_**"I believe she wouldn't mind. Hell I might try to get them at the same time." He said to me.**_

_**"You touch Sin and I'll kill you myself Kane. I want to settle down with her. No one can handle me like she can. I love her and I will kill you if you touch her. Do you understand that?"I asked him as I started towards him, my fists balled at my sides.**_

_**"About time you admitted it to me." He said with a wicked smile.**_

_**"You are an asshole." I hissed and he laughed as he went into the other room. **_

Sin

I looked at my phone and sighed as I turned it on. I looked at the text and laughed. "Like that would make me come back faster. I could get that anywhere."

"He wouldn't like hearing you say that." Dark said from beside me.

"He wants to act like a dick then he will be treated like a dick." I said back to her as I text him back what I said.

I knew that it was pushing him but I needed to do this right now because I needed to know that he won't run when it comes down to a fight. Some men can stay through drama but they run when there is a fight. "Have you told him?"

"I'm not even sure I am." I said to her.

"Well Kane is going to tell him you know." Dark said to me.

"Tell him what?" SBM asked from the backseat.

I glared at Dark and sighed. "We'll talk about it later."

"If you don't tell him soon Kane will." Dark said to me.

"How do I tell him Dark? I don't want him to run from me." I said to her.

"Do you really think that he would? He didn't use anything with you. He was claiming you and this is how he claimed you. His seed is growing inside you. You belong to him now and we both know that." Dark said to me and I lowered my head.

"Kane didn't use anything either." I whispered softly and she looked at me. I didn't have to look at her to know she was staring, I could feel her eyes on me as the tears started to slide down my face. "I'm sorry Dark. I'm so sorry."

I felt her arms around me and I cried into her chest. "It wasn't your fault. They want us. They want both of us. Well Kane does. Taker only wanted you. I let Kane dominate me and you dominate Kane. Taker is dominate with you. Me? I'm just everyones bitch." She laughed quickly then finished. "Honestly I think you need both of them too."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I do love them both. You really don't mind sharing Kane?"

"Please girl, I love the man to death I really do, but I don't think I'll be able to handle both him and Kiz all by myself all the time."

"Thank you. Plus I really don't want to lose my personal bitch." I laughed, glad that she wasn't holding it against me.

"Dear god. Don't let Taker hear you say that or they are going to go blow for blow over you." She said and I nodded because she was right.

"Hey isn't that Jeff?" SBM asked and we both let go and looked up the street.

Sure enough he was there with a girl and she was kissing him goodbye. I smiled and looked at Dark. "We found the girlfriend."

"So how are we going to do this?" Dark asked and I looked back at SBM.

"SBM tell Dark what are you so good at." I said to her and she smiled.

"I use to be a talent scout for a TV Show. So I know how to lie about how good someone is."

"I can't believe that he is dating a girl with brown hair." Shannon said suddenly and I laughed. "It looks so dirty. And she isn't even all that pretty." Shannon continued, wrinkling his nose.

"Don't worry about it baby. We will make sure he has nothing by time we are done." SBM said to him and I nodded as I handed SBM the papers I printed out before I got Dark.

"Have her sign it and make sure you get her number and name down. Work your magic with her." I said to her as my phone started to Dong.

"Shit." I growled as I looked at Jeff leaving. "Duck."

We all ducked as I answered the phone. "This really isn't a good time Deadman."

"_I don't care. You aren't sleeping with anyone else but me for the rest of your life_." He growled to me.

"Really I don't see a ring on my finger and we haven't said that it was a committed thing have we?" I asked him and held the phone away from my ear as he growled.

"_Woman when you get back I am tying you to the bed and you aren't leaving this room until I see fit_." He roared and I got pissed.

"Then I guess I won't be coming back huh? All I got to do is drop them off and keep on going. Dark will make sure that my things are sent to me. You have no idea what you just did Deadman. I thought I would push you away. But you pushed me away with some thing that I will never let you do. I was joking but you went over the line." I said before I hung up and turned off the phone.

I looked over at Dark and she looked at me. "He doesn't need to know."

"That is wrong Sin. That is very wrong." Dark said to me.

"Yeah well sometimes I do the wrong thing but I will not let him treat me like that. I won't." I said to her as I looked out the window. SBM was already gone and I hadn't even known that she had gotten out.

**SBM**

**I had a job to do. I pulled on my false eyeglasses and walked up the house, smoothing my skirt before I knocked on the door. A minute later the door swung open and I had to force myself to smile. She wasn't classically beautiful but there was something about her face that made you look twice, and the second time was the time that enthralled you.**

**"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.**

**"Yes, I'm Rachel Austin with the WWE Film studio." I offered her my hand smiled as I pulled out the fake script that Dark had typed up for us. "We're thinking about doing a sequel to 'See No Evil' and we're looking for someone to play the female lead."**

**"Isn't that the one that Kane starred in?"**

**"Yes ma'am it is. It was so popular in the box office that we'd be stupid not to cash in on it."**

**"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Kane's character die at the end of the movie?"**

**Shit, she knew her movies, my brain worked quickly to come up with a believable answer. "In the theatrical version yes. But in the unrated version at the very end his fingers twitch, leaving it open for a sequel."**

**"I see, do you have something I could read so I could see if it might something I'd be interested in?"**

**"But of course. Here ya go."**

**I handed her the 'script' and watched as she read through it quickly. Her face gave away exactly what she was thinking and I knew before she even said anything that she would be in for it. She shut the 'script' and handed it back to me, a smile on her face.**

**"I'd love to do it."**

**"Good, can I get your signature, telephone number, social security number, and birth date?" I asked, handing her a clip board.**

**"What do you need all that for?" She asked as she looked at the clip board suspiciously.**

**"Background check and verification of your age. We have to make sure that our superstars are able to work safely with their co-workers. We don't want no crazies that could potentially go off and slash their throats or something of that nature."**

**"I hardly think that I'd be able to over power Kane long enough to slash his throat." She said with a laugh, but she put everything down. After a minute or two she handed me back the clip board and smiled.**

**"Alright, after we do the initial background check we'll give you a call to come in and go over a scene with Kane, just to see how you play off of him." I said, shaking her hand.**

**"That sounds great, one question though?"**

**"Yes?" Uh oh this could get sticky.**

**"Why me?"**

**"Well, we're asking everyone on the street between the ages of 21 and 35."**

**"Oh, I see."**

**"Do you have anyone that you think would also be good in this role?"**

**"Two houses down, she's a natural drama queen. She might be good."**

**"Well I'll head over there next. Thank you Mrs......."**

**"It's Ms. Henderson."**

**"Alright. We'll be in touch Ms. Henderson, thank you for your time."**

**"No problem."**

**I headed down the walk and towards the house she pointed out for good measure. As I headed up the walk of the other house I looked over and seen that she had already went back inside. Just to make it look legit I got the other woman's information and Jeff's girlfriend was right, she was natural drama queen. It took everything in my power not to reach over and snap her scrawny little neck. After I was done I headed back to the car, shaking my head as I noticed Dark and Sin still arguing in the car. I knew that I had to get her away from Taker asap. Hers and the baby's life depended on it.**


	23. My Mistress

_**Kane...**_

_**I knew that Taker wanted to hear the news and I shouldn't have said anything about it but I did because I had to stop him from going after them. Sin isn't always as slick as she thinks she is. I was wide awake when she came for Dark. I didn't stop her because she could order me to shut it and stop trying to control Dark and I would have to listen. After all she is my mistress. **_

_**After we got dressed we all went down to eat. Kizarny was worried that someone for the other side would see us together. "Are you sure this is ok?"**_

_**"Look the moment our stuff disappeared and we stopped taking his calls Jeff knew that we had switched sides. He is sick but he isn't stupid." I said to him.**_

_**"I wonder if Dark and Sin would let me borrow Kizarny for a night." Taker said into my ear and I laughed.**_

_**"Hell no, Dark would beat your ass and Sin would die laughing." I said to him and he nodded because he knew that it was true.**_

_**"So are you going to tell me the news?" Taker asked me.**_

_**"Not yet." I said to him.**_

_**"I should just beat it out of you." He growled and I smiled.**_

_**"Try and you'll have to wait until she tells you." I said to him and he started to pout. **_

_**"Why do I have a feeling that you are playing with me?" He asked me.**_

_**"Well I'm not. This is something important but I shouldn't even tell you because Sin is going to beat my ass." I said to him.**_

_**We got into the restaurant and most of the people stopped eating and talking so they could watch us take a seat. "Take a picture people it last longer." **_

_**"Grumpy aren't you?" I asked him.**_

_**"My girl isn't here, you are holding information from me and I haven't had coffee yet so yes I'm a bit grumpy." He hissed to me and I smiled at him.**_

_**"This is why I'm not telling you right now. First we eat and then we talk." I said to him as my cell phone started to play Sin's voice saying "Beg your Mistress."**_

_**I picked it up and answered it. **_"I swear to god if you have told him the news I will chain you to the bed for two days without sex from anyone."

_**"Now I wouldn't do that to my mistress." I said to her.**_

"Don't play me as stupid Kane. I will not let you get away with this yet. We don't even know if it is true. I don't want his hopes crushed."

_**"I think that you are the one scared about this Sin. Or are you hoping that it's not true?" I asked as I stood up.**_

"Don't try to play me Kane. I'm the queen on this shit and we both know that."

_**I walked away from the table so Taker couldn't hear what I said to her. "I may let you dominate me but I will not let you do this to my brother. He has the right to know." I said to her.**_

"Kane we don't even know if it is true yet. I don't want him to be hurt about this. And plus you might be the father too if I am."

_**I stopped walking because I realized she was right. I could be the father. I didn't think about that before. "What does Dark say about this?" She understands and forgives alot, but this was something that I doubted she'd be able to forgive.**_

"She says I need you both. I don't think Taker can share me though. But she is right I need you. I need him and I love you both."

_**"I love you to Sin. That's why I claimed you too." I said to her.**_

"You made me wonder about that lately Kane. I'm not going to lie it hurt me when you wanted to fight over Dark and not me. But I know that you love me and you know how I know that?"

_**"How do you know that?" I asked her with a smile.**_

"I can see it shinning in your eyes right now."

_**I looked into the lobby and saw that she was standing there with Dark and SBM with Shannon wrapped around her looking at me. I knew that she didn't want Taker to know she was there yet so I didn't race to her. "Then you also know that when I get you alone I'm going to let you ride me as long and as hard as you want. I will let you do all those wicked things you love to do to me." **_

"Damn right you are. I have a doctor's appointment in the morning to find out if I am. I will tell him if I am. I will also have to break it to him that you could be the father too."

_**"He will understand Sin he loves you like I have never seen him love. But I know that it will be hard for him to share you with me. We all know that it will be hard. In fact we might be getting in a huge fight when he finds out I might be the father. Because he knows if I am I will not let you go. I won't let you go even if I'm not but that isn't the point right now. Just know that we both love you." I said to her and she smiled with sad eyes.**_

_**"Sad eye, oh sad eyes please don't cry." I said to her and she blew me a kiss.**_

_**"I love you Sin." I said to you.**_

"I love you too Kane." _**She said before we both hung up and they headed towards the elevator.**_

_**I headed back to the table as I wondered how they got here so fast. But I remembered that it was about three hours ago when I text Dark. Doesn't matter right now all that matters is that they are back and safe. **_

_Kizarny_

_I watched Kane curiously as he moved around the dinning area. I seen him turn his head and seen Sin, Dark, SBM and Shannon standing in the lobby. Kane came back to the table a minute later and I could tell from the hardly suppressed grin that he was up to something. I acted like I was looking for my phone and stood up._

_"What's wrong?" Taker asked sourerly as he stared at me._

_"I left my phone in the room." I lied as I backed away from the table. "I'll be back."_

_"Whatever." Mark said as he concentrated on his second cup of coffee._

_I almost broke out into a run. I didn't even bother with the elevator, the stairs would be quicker and I had to get rid of some energy or else Dark was going to be sore for awhile. I hit the third floor and dashed down the hallway, almost tasting her lips and feeling her stretched out under me. I skidded to a stop in front of the room and after fumbling with the card key threw the door open. I stood in the doorway and grinned as they turned and looked at me. Dark stood up slowly and I rushed over, picking her up and twirling her around in a circle as I kissed her. I heard Sin clear her throat._

_"Take it into the other room guys. We have planning to do." She said._

_I nodded and disappeared into our room. I lowered her down onto the bed and just stared down, amazed that I would have that type of reaction. After all they really hadn't been gone all that long. Only about half a day._

_"Miss me?" She purred._

_"Oh, yea." I said as she kissed my jawline. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" I asked as I slowly slid her hands up above her head._

_"I really didn't know I was leaving until Sin came and got me. Are you mad?" She asked, looking up at me innocently._

_"No." I groaned as I bent my head down and kissed her hard._

_We were so involved in what we were doing that neither one of us heard the door open and then slam shut as Taker and Kane returned to the room. Although even if we had, we wouldn't have went out there. We had some time apart to catch up on, and I had the feeling that I was going to love Dark being pregnant. Especially if her already raging libido kept burning._


	24. It Crumples

**SBM**

**I knew the minute that Kizarny showed up that Taker and Kane wouldn't be too far behind. I was right, about ten minutes later they came in and Taker slammed the door shut when he seen Sin, Shannon, and I sitting around the table going over the information that Jeff's girl gave us. He stalked over to the table and glared down at Sin. Something I knew I wasn't to fly. Sin hated to be glared at, Kane had learned that the hard way. He started growling and I knew I was going to have to step in.**

**"Do you mind Deadman? We're trying to plan here." I said as I nodded to the papers scattered over the top of the table.**

**"I don't give a damn." He snarled at me.**

**"SBM's right. We have work to do." Sin said curtly. Oh shit, big boy's in for it now.**

**"Funny. You all say that you have work to do, but yer missing someone." He said as he sat down in Dark's abandoned chair.**

**"I know right where she is." Sin said, turning her attention back towards the papers.**

**"She had better not be on some damn recon mission or something." Kane said as he looked around for her.**

**"What was that?" Sin asked, cocking her eyebrows at him.**

**"Nothing Mistress." He said quietly as he sat down on the bed with his head down.**

**It still amazes me that she has that power over him. I always thought that he would be like Taker and not take crap or orders from anyone. But he bows and scrapes to keep Sin happy. I shook my head, we had some serious planning to do. I picked up the paper with Anna's name, social and birth date on it. With a smirk I pulled my laptop over to me and pulled up a page that looked like something the CIA would put together. Only it made the databases the CIA use look like a myspace page. I put in her information and waited for it spit out what it knew.**

**As I waited for the results I turned and watched as Sin and Taker glared at one another, neither moving or blinking. It was a silent battle of wills and I really didn't want to interrupt. Shannon was sitting next to the table studiously staring everywhere but at the two. He knew first hand what happened to those that butted in where they didn't belong when it came to Sin. Thankfully Kizarny and Dark were still occupied in the room, if they were out here I didn't doubt that she would be caught in the middle; playing messenger. The computer pinged letting me know that it was done and I looked at everything it had pulled up on her. **

**"Eugh." I said disgusted as I pushed the laptop away.**

**"What?" Sin asked, finally breaking the staring contest with Taker.**

**"Seems, _Anna_..." I couldn't help the way I said her name, but it pissed me off, "has done absolutely nothing wrong....EVER! How can someone be perfect? Not so much as one parking ticket, no jay walking, NOTHING!" **

**"Are you sure?" Sin asked as she pulled the computer over to her. "Maybe you're not looking in the right files."**

**"Sin, this is every data base in the US, Mexico, and the UK. If it isn't in these places, then where would it be?"**

**"I dunno. But she had to have done something wrong at one point. No body is perfect."**

**"I know, but where am I going to find that if it isn't in these files."**

**"Maybe it never made it to any files. Any history before a person turns 18 is expunged so they have a clean record. Could that have happened?"**

**"Hmm, maybe. I'll search the dead records." **

**I pulled the computer back over and pulled up what I like to call, the 'Dead Record Searcher'. Once again I put in her information and waited for it return with what it found. And once again, nothing. This woman was completely clean. I growled and stood up, stalking around the room trying to think of something that would get us some information.**

**"Still, nothing?" Sin asked.**

**"No....this can't be happening. Like you said, no one's perfect."**

**"Well there's only thing to do." Sin stood up and went over to bedroom and knocked on the door. After a minute, Dark poked her head out, red faced as Kiz popped his out behind her. His wicked grin and her sudden gasp had me rolling my eyes. They act like such teenagers sometimes.**

**"Yes?" She asked, shivering as Kizarny nipped her shoulder. "Stop or you're not getting any more." She hissed behind her.**

**"We need you to find some information for us."**

**"Really?" Darks' eyes gleamed as she stepped out of the room, clad only in a long t-shirt. Well long wouldn't describe it, it barely touched her thighs.**

**"Seems like Jeff's princess is as perfect as they come."**

**"Tch...no one's perfect." Dark said as she went over and dropped down on one of the chairs. "You mean that none of these databases popped up anything?" She asked as she skimmed through the pages that had popped up.**

**"Exactly. So are you up to it?"**

**"Of course."**

**"NO!" Kane yelled out. "You're not doing anything. Do you hear me? No stalking, no recon, nothing!" He got up from the bed and stalked over to Dark, glaring down at her.**

**"Excuse me?" Sin said, glaring at Kane just as darkly as he was at Dark.**

Sin

I pushed my way between Kane and Dark and locked eyes with him. "Let me tell you something Kane you aren't her father. And she isn't going to do something like that. All she got to do is make some calls. Then her fingers will do the walking asshole."

I knew the moment that I pissed him off at me and I wanted to back away but he grabbed me by my throat. "You should have kept your mouth shut Sin."

"Tell him." He growled to me.

"Don't do this now Kane. Do not fucking do this now." I growled to him.

The look in his eyes told me that he didn't care at that moment. He didn't care that what he is about to do will destroy me. "Tell him or I will."

"We don't even know if I am damn it!!!" I shouted at him as the tears started to pool my eyes.

"Are you scared that he might find out that I could be the daddy?" He asked me and I paled as I pulled away from him.

Dark got up and helped me push him away. I rushed passed them all and out the door. I ran down the hall and found Rey's door. I knew that he would be able to calm me down. I pounded on his door and he opened it up. I rushed pass him and threw myself on his bed.

"Sin are you ok?" Dave asked me and I started to cry.

**_Kane..._**

**_I looked at the door in horror as Dark glared at me. "You are a fucking asshole."_**

**_"I'm sorry." I whispered and she laughed at me._**

**_"Sorry? Did you know that Sin will be lucky if she was pregnant? That he father fucked her up so bad that she shouldn't even have children? That she is trying so hard not to hope that she is because she doesn't want to be let down? So yeah she is scared. She is scared that she will never be able to have children. She is scared that it isn't true. And she is scared that both of you can't see that she needs both of you." Dark said as she backed me into the wall behind me._**

**_"Sin might be pregnant?" Taker asked from behind her and I looked at him._**

**_"Yes." I said to him._**

**_"And you might be the father?" He asked me._**

**_"Yes." I said to him._**

**_"Would you have let her go if she wasn't?" He asked me._**

**_"No." I said to him._**

**_"So I have to share her with you. And you have Dark and her now?" He asked me._**

**_"Yes." I said to him._**

**_"You guys better be buying a house near me then cause I'm not moving." He said to me._**

**_Dark actually laughed at that. "What?"_**

**_"We thought you were going to kill him." Dark said to him as she laughed._**

**_"Let's just say that Sin is the love of my life and if she needs you then she will get you to make her happy." He said to her._**

**_"Now how are we going to find her?" SBM growled from the corner._**

**_We all turned and looked at her and she starred daggers at me. "I think I know where she is."_**

**_We all looked at Shannon when he said this. "How would you know?" _**

**_"I know more then you guys think." He said with a snort._**

**_"Then where the hell is she at?" I growled at him._**

**_"She might be at R.." He said before SBM put her hand over his mouth._**

**_"Why did you do that?" Taker asked her._**

**_"You don't deserve Sin." She growled at him and Dark got in front of Taker before he could go after her._**

**_"SBM this isn't the time for this." Dark growled over her shoulder._**

**_"When is Dark? After what the hell he put her through he thinks that he deserves her? After all the shit they both did neither one of them deserves her. She needs someone that can love her and show it. Someone that won't fight her every step." SBM said to us._**

**_"Shut the fuck up S." Dark shouted as Taker tried to push against her._**

**_SBM knew she said the wrong thing at the wrong time then and knew that she should be leaving now. So she got up and Shannon got up to. "She is at Rey's."_**

**_"Why is she at Rey's?" I asked her._**

**_"They use to date and now are really close friends." She said before she left through the door connected with her room followed by Shannon._**

**_Dark let go of Taker and she went to Sin's bed. "Leave her alone right now."_**

**_"What?" We both asked her at the same time._**

**_"Do you really think that either one of you would know what to say right now? You hurt her more then you'll ever know. All of the shit you have pulled don't compare to this." She said to us._**


	25. No More Lovers

_Dark I would love it if you started the next chapter. Oh and everyone please do tel us how you are enjoying the story so far.I don' think i's even close to over yet. Thank you to everyone that has read and to all the ones that has reviewed Revenge. Luv you all Sin and Dark!!!_

Sin

I didn't talk at all to Rey or Dave they both just held on to me and made sure that I knew that they were there. I couldn't believe that he did that to me. I shouldn't have been surprised after all he did the same thing to Dark. Even after I asked him not to he did that because I pissed him off. It really hurt to know that he wanted to hurt me so he made me say things that he shouldn't have. Now how was I going to let them down if it wasn't true? How was I going to let myself down if it wasn't true?

That was what ate at me the most. Dad really fucked me up when I was younger. After all the hell I went through the doctors told me that I wouldn't be able to have a child. That broke my heart when I heard that. It really did. No child to show them the way the world really worked. That kindness didn't always get you everywhere. "Are you feeling better?"

I turned and looked at Rey with tears still running down my face. "Do I have hurt me tattooed on my forehead? I'm beginning to think it does."

He pulled me closer to me and started to rock. "No."

I melted into his arms the way I use to when we were together and felt safe there. It was sad to know that I pushed him away when Taker and Kane started to look at me more and more. I couldn't believe that I let him get away from me. It wasn't something that I usually did. I never really went for the bad boys until I met Taker and Kane. Now I need them like I need to breathe. It is my fault because I let them get under my skin and get to me.

"What is wrong Sin?" Dave asked me.

"I might be pregnant and I didn't want to tell Taker until I knew for sure because I shouldn't be able to get pregnant. Kane got pissed off at me and forced it out of me in front of him. I couldn't believe that he did that." I said softly.

Neither one of them talked and I knew that I freaked them out because I don't show how weak I can be too many. They have never seen me like this and I knew that it wasn't anyone's fault but mine that everyone seems to think that I am a cold hearted bitch. Rey ran his fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of it.

Dark

_I wanted to beat the hell out of the brothers. They don't know when to stop pushing. Now they were pacing because Kiz and I were guarding the two doors that they could use to get out. I took it as a good sign that Kane didn't try to hurt Kiz. But I knew that Taker was starting to worry. I wouldn't blame him after what Kane did. I swear if she doesn't come back soon I'm beating his head in for this one. _

_Sin was someone that knew how to hold herself up high but that didn't mean that she wasn't hurt easily or badly. That girl went through a lot of hell and honestly I believe that is why we can get along. We can understand what the other went through. It may have been different but the hell it caused had been the same in too many ways. I sometimes wondered how the hell we survived this long. Then I realize maybe we haven't even made it out of hell yet. _

_"Sit the fuck down." I growled finally and they both looked at me._ _"Don't think those looks are going to get you anywhere. I can't believe you two can't realize just what has happened here. She may not ever come back. Don't you get that?" I asked them and they both looked at me in horror._ _"When I first met Sin she use to tell me that love was pain and I didn't understand until she told me about her past. No matter how much hell anyone put her through she wouldn't leave because she loved them. That was until her father found her again before she came here. She was tied to the bed and beat like a fucking mutt. Don't you get that? No matter what kind of love it is there is always pain for her. I want her to stop thinking that way but with what the hell you guys have been doing I know that she won't ever see it that way." I said to them. "Maybe SBM is right, maybe Sin is better off with Rey."_

_I had worked myself into such a fit that I suddenly felt light headed and reached out for Kiz as the room spun. I felt Kane's large hands on my waist to steady me and growled as I pushed him away. At that moment I didn't want him touching me and thankfully Kiz picked up on that. He pushed Kane away and picked me up bridal style and took me back to our room. He laid me down gently and pulled the sheet up to my chest, smoothing my hair away from my face before pressing a kiss to my forehead._

_"I'll keep an eye on the Brothers Grimm. You stay here and rest." He said gently._

_"Kiz, you won't be able to handle them by yourself." I said trying to sit up._

_"Nonsense. If they get out of hand, I'll take care of them....Carnie style."_

_"You're a geek." I laughed._

_"Yeah, but you love this geek." He said with a smile._

_"You're right. I do."_

_Kiz kissed me one last time and headed back out to Taker and Kane. I silently said a prayer for him, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into._

_**Taker**_

_**I had been watching quietly as Dark vented. The little girl had a point, Kane and I had done some terrible things to Sin. She deserved better than us, but I'd be damned if I gave her up. She was mine and no one takes what's mine. As Dark reeled I seen Kane rush over, amazed that the man whom had been in one hell of temper just a few minutes ago was now acting like nothing had happened. She growled and pushed him away, relying soley on the carnival freak and I seen the hurt in his eyes. He backed up, his shoulders slumped and his head bowed as the freak carried Dark into their room.**_

_**"I'm cursed to be a fuck up, ain't I?" He asked quietly, looking at me with tears in his eyes.**_

_**"Well, I wouldn't say that. You've just made some bad mistakes, that's all." I said trying to cheer him up some.**_

_**"Really? I've forced the two women who willingly take me into their bed and made them confess that one is pregnant and that one might be. And they're both mine, well one is definitely. One I bow down to and the other I treat no better than a slave. The only thing that sets her apart is that she knows enough of my moves to counter anything I do."**_

_**"Yeah, you fucked up. But everyone is entitled to a few major fuck ups. The thing is now we have to find a way to make it up to them. Especially Sin, we've hurt her the most. Dark, we've only slightly tortured, but Sin we destroyed. It's going to take alot of work from us to even get her to talk to us again, you know that right?"**_

_**"Yeah, I do."**_

_**The freak walked back into the room and glared at us. Well he mainly glared at Kane, the boy knows better than to push his luck with me. Kane squared his shoulders and glared back, trying to put the fear of god into the freak. I don't think it worked. The freak just stalked over and bent down until he was face to face with Kane.**_

_**"Listen here Big Red. Once this is over, I'm taking Dark and getting the hell outta dodge. And if you ever show your damned face around us again then I will personally kill you. And you!" He practically yelled as he turned to me. "I'm taking Zinarny with us. She deserves better than this. She needs people that will be there for her. Not only that she needs Dark, actually they need each other. The only way to over come what they've been through is to weather the storm with a kindred soul. And maybe after a while we'll come back. But it's not looking good."**_

_**I sat there with my mouth open. This little side show freak didn't just say that he was not only taking Dark away from Kane, but that he was taking Sin away from me and Kane. Did he not get the memo that said no one takes what's mine? I started to get angry and got to my feet, intending on pummeling his face in and leaving him a puddle of his own vomit. But as the feeling of blood lust rose I heard the door open and seen SBm standing in the doorway, looking around the room.**_

_**"Where's Dark?" She asked curiously.**_

_**"Resting, she got a little excited and needed to lay down."**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**SBM headed to Dark's room and disappeared into the room silently. Kane was still sitting on the bed, his head bent down and his shoulders shaking. In the span of twenty minutes he had not only lost one lover but two. The freak was standing against the wall next to the door and was glaring at the both of us. And damned if I didn't feel ashamed of my actions.**_


	26. Queen Pin Girlfriend

****

SBM

**Dark was sitting on the bed, her laptop sitting in front of her and her phone ear piece tucked into her ear. She was talking rapidly into the in-line mic and typing at the same time. Normally this wouldn't phase me, she tends to do that quite often. But this time she was speaking in fluent Spanish. Her fingers were going a mile a minute as she spoke and finally she smiled.**

**"Gracias por la información amigo. Adiós para ahora." She clicked the phone off and looked up.**

**"Well what did you find out?" I asked as I took a seat on the edge of the bed.**

**"You are not going to believe this. Little miss perfect isn't all she seems to be. In fact once this hits the Dirt Sheet, I'm willing to bet that the wedding is off between her and Jeffy boy." Dark tapped on the keyboard a couple of minutes longer and then the printer next to her started to whir furiously.**

**"Are you going to tell me?"**

**"Hun you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just wait and read."**

**"So why are you in here and not out there with the boys. Aren't you afraid that Taker and Kane will kill Kizarny?"**

**"Nah, Kiz can take care of himself. Trust me, he's alot stronger than you think he is."**

**"If you say so."**

**We lasped into a comfortable silence, the printer whirred away and it was almost like being back when we first met. Only Sin wasn't pacing the room agitatedly. I was worried; I wanted her away from Taker, but seeing the way both brothers took her leaving made me think twice. Those two were like pitt bulls. Once they sunk their teeth into something they didn't let go, at least not easily. A crash from the room outside had us both jumping up from out of our spots and racing to the door.**

**I pulled it open and stood there dumbstruck. Taker was on the ground, bleeding from a cut to the head while Kizarny stood quietly over him with a shoe. Kane was sitting on his bed watching with dead eyes. He only looked up when Dark slid past and went over to where Kizarny and Taker were. She stood there with one hand on her hip and the other held out for the shoe that Kizarny held. He looked like an errant puppy as he handed it to her with his head hung and his hair curtaining the smirk that I knew he was wearing.**

**"Kiz, what in the hell is going on?"**

**"He started it."**

**"No he did." Taker said, pressing his hand to the cut to stop the bleeding.**

**"Listen here boys, I want to know what happened and I want to know now!"**

**"They're both at fault." Kane's voice was quiet and I looked on in disbelief as he walked over and went down to his knees like he did for Sin. "Taker was trying to leave and Kizarny told him to stay put. That if he really loved Sin that he would let her cool off before he approached her. Then Taker shot back that just because he knew you like the back of his hand, didn't mean that he knew Sin and if he wanted to keep you then he'd shut up and sit the fuck down." **

**"Is this true Taker?" Dark raised her eyebrow at the Deadman.**

**"Sorta."**

**"What in the hell am I going to do with you three?" She asked as she turned and hopped up on the table, swinging her legs back and forth.**

**"Well pants wouldn't be to hard to ask for would it?" I asked with a grin.**

**"I guess you're right, it is kinda chilly." She grinned back.**

**Before Dark could jump down, Kane got to his feet and headed into her room. I looked over at Dark and shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know what in the hell was going on. A minute later he came back out and handed a pair of sweats to her before he went back to his knees in front of her. **

**"Well this is new." She said in surprise.**

Sin

I looked out the window as Dave and Rey got ready to go to the arena. "I'm going back to my room. I have a lot of things that we need to do. Oh and Rey we found her."

"Really that is good." He said to me as I turned around.

"Yeah and plus Dark is looking stuff up on her. I want to know what she found out." I said to him.

"Call me if you need anything." He said to me before I bent down some and kissed him on his cheek.

"I still think that you looker hotter without your mask." I said to him.

"You look hot wearing nothing but my mask and your high heels." He said to me.

"Can't I get one of those pictures?" I asked him with a smile.

"What you have pictures and you haven't showed them to me?" Dave asked him shocked.

"I didn't want you getting them sticky." Rey said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a folder.

"You are always looking at that folder." Dave said to him.

"Well that's because I lost something and this is all I got to remind me of it." He said as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry Rey I really am. I always had an amazing time with you and I wish none of this happened so I could still be with you." I said to him.

"You can leave them." He said to me.

"As much as they hurt me sometimes I know that they love me more. Just like I love them. I do love you Rey but I don't think that Taker would share with you unless I was willing to share you with him." I said to him.

"I wouldn't mind a go at Taker." Rey said to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you only did that with Dave and I don't even know how you do that with him. He scared me into my pants." I said to him and Dave rolled his eyes.

"Oh and Dave I have a present for you in room 612 tied to the bed. Here's the card to the room." I said as I reached into my pants.

"Who is it?" He asked me.

"Edge." I said with a knowing smile before he picked me up and kissed me hard on my lips.

"Thank you." He said before he raced out of the room.

"Looks like you are going to the arena alone Rey." I said to him before he handed me a picture and nodded.

"Tell Taker that if he wants to give me a try he is more than welcomed too." He said to me before he pulled me down and softly kissed my lips.

"Three men and one me how did this ever happen?" I asked him as we walked to the door.

"You just have something about you that has attracted us to you. That just can't be helped. Now go before they kill each other." He said to me as we stepped into the hallway.

I hurried back to my room and opened my door in time to see Kane put sweats on Dark. "Now I haven't seen that one before."

Everyone turned around and looked at me when I said this. I don't know why but I gasped when I saw Kane's eyes. They looked dead. I walked in and slammed the door before I rushed over to him and kneeled in front of him. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him towards my lips.

"No." He said as he pulled away from me. "I don't deserve you."

He got up and moved away from me and I felt tears sting my eyes. I thought I was all cried out. "Kane."

"No I don't' deserve you Sin all I do is hurt you. I can't stop fucking up and you don't need that. Kizarny was right about that." He said as I got up and turned to face him.

He was heading to the door. "Don't you leave without hearing me out! You said what you had to say now you are going to listen to what I have to say! Doc came to Rey's room and took my blood. It took three hours but I got the results. I'm pregnant. About 10 weeks. So that means that both of you can be the father. Now that I got that out of the way let me say this one thing to you. If you didn't deserve me I wouldn't be here right now Kane. I wouldn't feel like you broke my heart because you made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Hell that's all I usually do is make mistakes."

"It's I who don't deserve you Kane. I don't deserve Taker and I don't deserve Rey. All three of you love me and I don't know why. I can't understand it but you do. I will not let you go. I will not let Taker go and I will not let Rey go. That's right boy he is moving in with us tomorrow oh and Taker before you say anything he says he has been crushing on you and big red for a long time now." I said to them.

"Damn Sin three men but I can see why. You need Taker to fight with. Kane to do whatever you want him too and Rey because he will be romantic." Dark said from behind me.

"Ok." I said to her before I looked at my two guys. "Can I get some kisses or what???"

The light came back into Kane's eyes and he rushed to me before Taker could even get off the floor. The kiss was amazing and my whole body felt like it was on fire. "Dear God." I said when he pulled away.

"Share." Taker growled and I was passed into his arms before he caught my lips in a soft, slow knee weakening kiss that had me purring into his mouth. He pulled away when we couldn't breathe anymore and I shagged in his arms.

"That was amazing." I said to him.

"Where did that come from?" I asked as I touched the cut on his head.

"Kizarny's shoe." SBM said and I looked over at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"He was trying to stop me from chasing after you. He was right so don't be mad at him." Taker said to me.

"Zinarny I was just looking out for you." Kiz said and I smiled.

"Thank you but next time don't hurt them." I said to him.

"He knocked a lot of sense into us." Kane said to me.

"Ok now let's talk about Anna. Um... Taker you can put me down now." I said to him and he smiled down to me before he walked over to the bed and sat down with me facing him. I turned around and looked at Dark and she had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Why do I feel like we just won?" I asked her.

"It might be because we might have." She said as she nodded for SBM to go to her room.

"I'm glad that you are back. I was worried about you." Dark said to me.

"Don't be I'm going to be just fine." I said to her.

"Oh and Sin we will have to talk about Rey." Taker whispered into my ear and I rolled my eyes as I took out a picture and showed it to him.

I felt it get hard as he looked at the picture. "Damn baby you still have one of his masks?"

"Maybe." I said with a wicked smiled before Dark cleared her throat.

"Anna Henderson is the Queen Pin of the biggest Drug ring in The Eastern United States. No one ever knew who was in control because whoever was caught was found dead within forty-eight hours of being arrested. She is 30 and she got the business from her father. The only reason I found out is because I have connections no one else has. So what are we going to do with this?" Dark asked me as she passed the pages around.

"I do believe that we just hit the mother load." I said shocked**.**


	27. Let's Do Nothing

_A/N: Alright I sweet talked him and he allowed me to keep it over night. Such a nice guy. Too bad he is old enough to be my daddy. (Shudders) Plus his wife is a sweetheart too. Well here we are people another chapter and I hope you like it. I wanted t make it longer but I couldn't think of what else to put in there. So enjoy and remember after this no more chapters until wensd or thrus either way I will be coming back refreshed and with many more ideas. Love you guys Sin!!!_

_"Dark you so rock girl!!!"_

_Dark_

_Sin's mouth was moving wordlessly as she continued to read. It seemed like Lil' Miss Perfect had been doing this since she was in high school and showed no intentions of stopping. How she kept it from Jeff, I don't know. But I damn well planned on finding out. Taker and Sin were talking quietly now, outlining a possible plan of attack. We still had the fake 'torture' scene to enact and I wondered if we were going to pull it off. Anna seemed to be smarter than any of us knew I was suddenly worried that we'd never be able to finish this damn thing._

_Quietly I slipped out of the room, heading back to my own room. I closed the door a silently and sat down on the edge of the bed. With a sigh I pulled my laptop over and started to go back over what I had found. Fifteen men whom had been tied to Anna Henderson, or rather her father had been murdered brutally before they had the chance to reveal anything. As a result nothing had ever been filed on the family and it seemed like they just dropped off the face of the world. Only to resurface a year later in a different locale._

_If this got out I knew for a fact that Jeff's and probably Matt's careers would be ruined. They would never work in the wrestling business ever again. No one in their right mind would ever believe that Jeff didn't know about Anna's past and they would think that that was where he got it from. Matt would be an innocent casualty of it all. My heart sank. I didn't want to ruin their lives, but they needed to be brought to task for what they had done. It wasn't the first time I ruined someones life, but it would be the last._

_I closed the laptop and set it to the side. For a moment I just savored the stillness of the room, feeling the darkness envelop me; wrapping me in it's comfort. I got up from the bed and walked over to the window and pulled the curtain open then stepped behind it. Hiding myself in case anyone came in the room to look for me. I leaned my forehead against the window and looked down thinking how easy it would be to jump and end it all. With a choked sob I opened the window and leaned out, closing my eyes as I felt the wind blow against my face. If I just leaned alittle bit further...._

_Two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me and the curtain away from the window. I didn't struggle, I just stood still waiting for them to speak. Not that it mattered, my mind wasn't comprehending anything at this point right now other than my attempt to get out was gone. The curtain fell away and I felt fingers slide under my shirt and then ghost over the scars that remained on my back. They didn't hurt anymore but at that moment I felt the stinging pain and winced as the fingers continued their exploration._

_The fingers flattened out until the palms were flat against my back, heat radiating out from them. Whoever it was was talking, but I couldn't hear them over the ghosts of my past that were playing in my head._

**_"Come here whore." I was scared so I obeyed. Outlaw was the leader of the pack, so to speak. What he said went. No one disobeyed, and if they did, they only did it once. I crawled over to where he was sitting and sat on my knees, my head bowed. Fingers dug cruelly into my jaw and wrenched my head up, forcing me to look at him. His eye's gleamed dangerously and I knew what was coming. The first lash of the leather didn't register, but the next one and the ones after that did._**

**_Soon I was laying on the floor on my stomach in a heap as blood ran freely around me, soaking into the carpet and leaving a perfect outline of my body. It wasn't over and I knew it. I cried out as I was entered swiftly from behind, my hair pulled harshly until my head was bent at an unnatural angle. By then others had shown up and were watching, some jerking themselves to the show. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but knew if they fell then it would get worse. They fell, and soon three of them were taking me at the same time. The pain from in the invasion and the blood loss made me light headed and thankfully I passed out._**

_I was turned around but my eyes didn't see who it was that was holding me. All I seen was his face, taunting me, telling me that I would never make it out alive. That I was his and he'd find me no matter what. And he had....too bad it was the last thing he ever did. Fingers grasped my chin lightly and tilted my head up. With a sob I dropped to my knees with head bowed out of habit and awaited the first strike of leather against my skin, biting my lips until I tasted blood._

**_Taker_**

**_I had seen Dark leave the room. Something was bothering her, I could feel it. I nudged Kane and nodded my head at her. He watched for a minute before he silently got up and followed. He stood by the door, listening for something to give away what she was doing. By that time the freak had noticed, but Sin and SBM were using him to bounce ideas off of, so he couldn't leave. And seeing as how I was Sin's chair, there was no way that I could go anywhere._**

**_Kane opened the door and headed into the room. There was no light coming from the open the door and I heard a scuffle from the depths. Then I heard Kane talking, asking her why she was going to jump. That had me stiffening, and I looked around to see if any of the others had heard it. Apparently none had, they had their heads together and were picking over the information that Dark had dug up. I set Sin to the side, she just looked at me oddly before going back to what she was doing. I headed over to the door and seen Dark on her knees, her head bowed and tears and blood dripping to the carpet._**

**_Kane was standing there, looking down at her with wide eyes. I walked over to where he was standing and knelt down, taking Dark's chin in my hand to lift her face. Her eyes were glazed, almost as if she had been drugged and wasn't in charge of her mind. This wasn't good. _**

**_"Dark?" I asked softly. She didn't move, and I really started to worry. "Dark? Talk to me. Kane what happened?" I looked up at him confused, she had just seemed fine out in the other room when she revealed what she had found._**

**_"I dunno. I came in here when I didn't hear anything. The curtain was fluttering in the breeze, outlining her and I walked over to say something. I pulled the curtain back slightly and seen that she was leaning out the window, and she started to lean further, her feet coming up off the floor. I grabbed her and pulled her away. She's been this way since then."_**

**_I stood back up and looked over at the window. It was open and like watching a ghost I pictured what had happened. If Kane had been a minute later..... I shook my head, not wanting to finish that thought. I walked over and closed the window, looking down and I pulled it back. We were on the fifteenth floor. There was no way that she would have survived. When I turned around I seen Sin and SBM standing in the doorway, their eyes wide. _**

_Sin_

_I rushed over to dark and slapped her as hard as I could because I knew that look. She was locked in an memory. She was reliving something bad. When her eyes shot open and she slapped me back just as hard I knew that I did what I was aiming for. I noticed that her nose was bleeding again and I cleaned it with the sleeve of my shirt. "You didn't have to hit me as hard as you did."_

_"You didn't have to hit me back damn it." I said to her and she rolled her eyes._

_"Which one?" I asked her and she looked down at her hands. _

_"Him again?" I asked knowing without her having to say anything._

_"He is looking for me again." She said to me._

_"Like he will get to you here. Not with all of us around here." I stated to her and she smiled._

_"He might try to take you because you are a hot little number." She said to me._

_"Let him and I'll teach him what a slave really is." I growled and she laughed._

_"I feel sorry for him if you ever get a hold of him." She said as we helped each other up._

_"Are you ok?" Kane asked softly and she looked up at him._

_"I'm ok." She said before she allowed him to pull her into a embrace and then kiss._

_"So... Are either of you going to tell us what that was about?" Taker asked me as he wrapped his arms around me._

_"Not just yet." I said to him and Dark nodded._

_"Why do I have a feeling that you just told me to mind my own business?" He asked as he kissed my neck._

_"And SBM said they weren't smart." I said and we all looked at her before she rushed back into the room and slammed the door shut._

_"Thank God now we can be alone." Taker said as he picked me up._

_"Oh no big boy don't think you are getting this anytime soon. Either one of you." As I pointed at Taker and Kane._

_"What?" They asked at the same time._

_"I may be easy but damn it I'm not that easy. Time to dine me and buy me everything I want and right now I want a large pizza with bacon and ham triple the toppings of each!!! Oh and cheesy bread!!!" I said with a huge smile on my face._

_"That sounds good. Can you make mine a large and get root beer? You know how I like mine Kane. Sin anything else?" Dark asked me and we both looked at each other and smiled._

_"ICE CREAM!!!" We cried together and they both moaned. Oh this was going to be so fun._

_"We aren't getting any sleep tonight are we?" Taker asked Kane?_

_"We did this so we have to deal with it." Kane said to him and we both slapped him._

_"Why don't I put the two girls to bed and make sure they relax while you guys do that?" Kizarny asked them._

_"Define "Put Them To Bed!" Kane growled to him._

_"You know make sure they lay down and relax while watching TV with me rubbing their feet. It's the least I can do while you guys are getting them food." Kiz said to them and we both smiled at him._

_"I get my feet rubbed first!!!" I called as I jumped on the nearest bed._

_"He's my man why do you get to go first?" Dark asked me and I rolled my eyes. _

_"Shall I name the reasons or should I call Rey down to rub mine he might be back now. Or Dave might be done with Edge." I said with an evil grin._

_"Did you make sure to tape that?" Dark asked me and we both rubbed our hands together._

_"Recording still." I said to her and she nodded. _

_"We will have to watch that at movie night." Dark said as she sat down beside me._

_"What are you guys waiting for? We are hungry!!!" I said to them._

_They both walked to the door mumbling about maybe pregnant women weren't so fun after all. I rolled my eyes and laughed at them before we blew kisses to them and settled down on the bed. "I think that we should take a few days off with this. Let's freak Jeff out. After all, all he has is the Russian now. Shane is gone and Edge is with Dave. Let's have him looking over his shoulder for a while. Like one week. We haven't ever gone that long without doing something to him. He might be jumping at his own shadows now."_

_"We got to make sure we can keep an eye on him. I want to see how he handles this." Dark said to me._

_ "Well we can have the divas look after him." I said to her._

_"You decided the same thing I have haven't you?" Dark asked me._

_"I don't want to end their careers." I said to her._

_"I wonder if we read each other's minds." Dark said and I nodded._

_"Sometimes it feels like that." I told her._

**Jeff**

**I can't believe that they got Edge. Where the fuck is he? What the hell did they do to him? "He disappeared the day you left. I went out for food and came back and he was gone with this note left."**

**_Jeff,_**

**_I bet you thought that we would wait until you came back to do anything. But then we wouldn't be the bitches that you know and hate. So we are going to do something now. And since you are gone I guess we will have to take Edge and let everyone do to him what they have been wanting to do. I know a few men that would love him screaming their names. But don't worry we haven't forgotten about you. Yours is coming don't think that it isn't._**

**_ Sin, Dark and the gang._**

**I balled up the paper and threw it across the room. "I swear to god Sin is going to pay for everything that has happened since she got here." **

**Koslov just shook his head and went back to the paper. "Have they done anything since this?"**

**"They were gone for a day while you were gone. They arrived back earlier today." Koslov said to me.**

**"Do you have any idea where they went?" I asked him.**

**"No, no one knows what they are up to. We have no more spies with them. Kevin said that they don't know that he turned against them so he was thinking that he could go in and spy for us." Koslov said to him.**

**"I don't know he has just came to our side. I don't know if I even trust him yet." I said as I stood up.**

**"What could it hurt Jeff. We are all out of ideas." Koslov said to me.**

**"Not yet watch this." I said as I grabbed my cell and found Sin's number.**

_"What do you want Jeff?" _

**"Tell me Sin is Edge a good lay?" I asked her as I sat down.**

_"Better than you ever were Jeff. At least he didn't lie about being big. He did me just right."_

**I growled as I sat up. "What are you doing Sin?"**

_"Nothing Jeff."_

**"Bullshit Sin we both know that even in your sleep you plot." I hissed to her.**

_"Tell me Jeff what pisses you off the most? The fact that you still haven't gotten to me. Or the fact that all I have to do is say you name and I can get to you oh Jeffie boy."_

**I want to lam the phone shut but I wasn't done. I won't let her get to me. "Just remember Sin all I got to do is make one call and Daddy will be coming for you."**

_"You can't get to me anymore Jeff. Daddy isn't coming for me see I already made sure of that. After all Daddy can't come get me when he is in prison for murder now can he?"_

**I growled and slammed my phone closed. The bitch is going down. She has messed with the wrong person and I was going to show her the errors of her ways. Sin was the only one that I wanted now. No one else would do. Dark isn't even the one that I wanted in the first place. Sin is the one that will lose. They will just watch as she goes down. "Get Matt."**

**Koslov nodded as he stood up and headed to the door. I would need Matt for this one. He knew how to get to Sin better than I did and I know that he is still on my side. "Yours is coming Sin don't think that you have won yet."**


	28. Mini Vacation

_**Sin**_

It's been ten days now and Taker is trying to make me fat. Every time I say I want something he rushes to go get it. Let me tell you I love this side that he is showing but I miss the sex. I want that rough fuck me into the mattress sex that I always get from him but he is so scared that he will hurt me now that he won't even sleep with me. Rey has come into our little group and Taker has taken to him very well. Kane on the other hand still don't like him all that much. I just think Kane is pissed because I slept with Rey before I slept with him and Taker. Right now we all are at Taker's ranch and are having a mini vacation.

"Sinnnnn...." Rey called from the hallway. At the moment I'm hiding from them all.

I hear him make his way towards me but I don't let him know that he is close. When he stops right in front of the door I am behind I pray that he doesn't try it. I locked the door but they all told me that they would knock down any door to get to me. "Come on Sin. I don't think that you want Taker to be the one to come after you. I know that he is getting mad."

I wanted to growl but I held it in as I started to pace in the room. I'm glad that I wasn't wearing any shoes. He wouldn't hear me or so I thought. "I hear you in there Sin. Why don't you talk to me. No one knows what is going on with you."

"I want sex Rey. I want that wild rough ad crazy sex and none of you are willing to give me what I want. Taker won't even touch me in that way. Kane has taken over in the bedroom and Taker won't let me sleep with you for another six weeks. So you tell me just what the hell should I do. I have three fine men that does everything Dark and I say but what I want them to do." I growled through the door.

I heard him try not to laugh and kicked the door. Bad idea because it hurt like hell and I was hopping around on one foot and ended up on my ass. "God damn motherfucking bitch!!!"

"Are you ok?" Rey asked as I heard everyone else running up the stairs and cursed myself for being so stupid sometimes.

The door flew into the room and Taker was standing there with worry etched on his face. "Are you ok Sin?"

"I'm fine." I said as I got up off the floor and headed to the bed.

"Why are you hiding from us?" He asked me.

"Why aren't you fucking me?" I shot back at him and I saw his face go red.

"We will talk about this later when we are alone." He hissed to me and I knew that I made him mad. But I didn't care anymore. I was tired of all his crap at the moment.

"When is that going to be after the baby is born?" I snarled at him.

Everyone stood there frozen as he turned around to look at me again. "Do you really want to do this now?"

"No what I want to do now is to fuck your brains out but I'm too fat for you to even touch!" I hissed at him.

The anger melted from his face and I spun around and looked out the window. I couldn't stand to see that look of pity in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I don't want pity I want sex. I want sex with you. I want you to love me the way you use to."

"Sin..." He started and I laughed.

"Don't worry about it Taker I'm fine. I'm going to take a nap now so will all of you go away please?" I said to him.

"Dinner will be done in an hour. I'll bring it up to you." Dark said to me.

"I'm not hungry." I said to her as I turned my back on them all and buried my sobs into the pillow he uses every night.

After they all left and closed the door I allowed the tears that were fighting to fall. I hated this I didn't have control over my emotions anymore and it was pissing me off. I would whine about the stupidest things but this one isn't stupid. I wanted him and he didn't want me. How else should I feel about this? Right then my phone rung Matt's tune and I looked at the Text that I got from him.

_**Hey where are you guys and can I come. Jeff is really going crazy over not knowing where you are. I'm beginning to think that he is a little sick in the head. Luv Ya Matt.**_

I shook my head and sighed. I wasn't as stupid as they thought I was so I told him we were somewhere and he wasn't allowed to come. I told him that he had to watch his brother for us so we know what he is doing. I also lied and told him that we were close and keeping watch over him. Then I turned off my phone and put it on the night stand by the bed.

Dark...

_I was glaring daggers at Taker as we made dinner. I knew that there was something wrong but I didn't know that he was with holding sex from her. That pissed me off. My men were giving me what I wanted every time I turned around._

_"Will you stop thinking about ways to kill me already?" He said as he frowned at me. Silly man doesn't he know by now that his scowls have no effect on me?_

_"Why should I?" I asked him as I put the steaks on a platter and handed them to him. "They're such pleasant thoughts."_

_"Look I was worried about hurting her ok." He said to me._

_"You won't and you should know that." I told him._

_"How would I know all my exes wouldn't sleep with me when they were pregnant?" He mumbled as he looked down, I sighed and walked over to him and placed my arm on his shoulder._

_"Why don't you let Kane take over the grill and go give her what you both want?" I asked him, squeezing his arm slightly._

_"She won't let me know even though she wants it and we all know that." He said to me._

_"Fine but I swear to god if I don't hear her screaming your name tonight I'm kicking your ass myself. Then I'll let Rey do what he has wanted to do since he joined the club." I hissed to him and he looked down at me in shock._

_"She belongs to me and Kane. Rey will never touch her again." He said to me._

_"Really then why did you tell Sin seven weeks? Think that her getting bigger would turn him off? Let me tell you this Taker. Rey and her care for each other deeply and they will have sex and soon. Tonight if it isn't you and there will be nothing that you can do about it. We all know that." I said to him before I left the kitchen and headed off to find SBM._

_When I found her she was looking at the trackers we had on the guys. "Jeff, Matt and Koslov is two towns over. They know where we are. I do believe that they are going to try a sneak attack on us."_

_"Really? Hmm. I Think I need to talk to Sin." I said to her as she handed me all the info she had gotten on the guys._

_"It seems they have more dark secrets then us three put together." I said to her as I flipped through it._

_"That is only half of it. The others will be printed out shortly." She said to me as Shannon walked in._

_"Can you give us some time alone Dark? Shannon promised to make me come 40 times in less than an hour and I want to see if he can do it." SBM said with a small blush and smile._

_"Tell me how it goes if we don't hear you." I called to her as I walked towards the door._

_"Oh you're going to hear her. I'll make sure of it." Shannon said with an evil smile._

_"I think he will be trying to get you back from the Kane and Kizarny nights." SBM grinned at me, her blush completely gone as she ran a hand up Shannon's thigh._

_"Sweetie that was all Sin, Taker and Kane. I had nothing to do with those." I said before I left the room. "Trust me, if it was me, you'd know it." I called over my shoulder with a smirk._

_**Jeff**_

_**They had to be somewhere. There is no way that they could just up and disappear like that. Especially with 'The Deadman' a bald headed freak and a Carnie freak. I'm sure that they had to garner some attention of some sort. And to make matters worse I'm starting to think that Matt isn't as firmly on our side as I thought. Here lately he's been texting an awful lot, but he won't tell me who he's talking to. Right now he's glaring at his phone almost as if he waiting for something important. With a little sigh I go over and put on my 'sad little brother' face. I laid my head on his shoulder and looked up at him through my eyelashes.**_

_**"Matt?"**_

_**"Yea?" His voice is distant, so I know that he's not really tuned into the conversation at hand.**_

_**"What are you doing?"**_

_**"Waiting.'**_

_**"What for?"**_

_**"Word."**_

_**"About what?"**_

_**"Whether or not it's going to rain. Why do you care?" Matt growled as he shoved me off of him. So big brother wants to play rough huh? Fine I'll play rough.**_

_**With a 'playful' growl, and I use the term 'playful' loosely, I tackle Matt off of the chair he was sitting on, spilling his food all over the floor and splashing Koslov with his pop. Koslo stood up and I seen the look in his eye, if I didn't calm the big man down then it was going to end badly for us. I jumped up off of Matt and put my hands in the air.**_

_**"Koslov...man. Come on, we were just playing around."**_

_**Before he could say anything, the manager came over and glared down at us. Sheepishly I looked at him, putting on what I hoped was my goofy, 'everyone loves a face' look. I don't think he bought it. He didn't say anything all he did was raise his arm and point towards the door. Koslov took a step towards him with a growl and I grabbed the larger mans arm.**_

_**"Not now Kos. Let's just leave before he calls the cops."**_

_**He looked at me and nodded his head, grabbing his cup and walking out. Matt picked himself up off the floor and glared at me as he shoved past me. I have the feeling that I just made matters worse.**_

_I know. I know we haven't been doing our job right. Dark is under the weather and I have just gotten back from vacation. But soon we will be putting up more chapters. So don't you worry we haven't forgotten about you all. Luv Yall Sin!!!_


	29. Making Up

_**Matt**_

_**I couldn't believe how my brother was acting. Sin was amazing and he couldn't see it. Or he could and just wouldn't let it go that she was the one that ended it with him before he got to sleep with her. But he wanted to hurt her. He wanted to hurt her so badly and I feel like he will kill her if he got the chance. If he got the chance he would make sure no one would ever know what really happened to her. But I'm going to end this. I have something that will end this. That was what I needed to tell Sin but she wasn't answering my texts. **_

_**I have to keep an eye on my brother because he knows that there was something up with me. He knew that I was texting someone but he won't find out who. No I can't let him know that I was against him now. I can't deal with this. Jeff was always a little sick but he moment that Sin came into his life he has be bent on destroying her and I don't know why.**_

_**"Hey Matt what are you thinking about?" Jeff asked me.**_

_**"I'm trying to figure out where they could be." I told him.**_

_**He looked at me for a long moment and then nodded. "Would you tell me if you knew?"**_

_**"Of course I would Jeff. Brothers before Bitches you know that." I said to him and he smiled that knowing smile. He knew that I was lying but he was going to let it go for now. I had to get away from him before something happened to me. I had to get away. He continued to smile at me and I felt my stomach twist. It was the look of a mad man, a man pushed beyond his limit that lit my little brother's face. I had to do something to save everyone, because it just wasn't Sin and the girls that were going to suffer, it was each and every one of us. **_

_Sin_

I was awake when Taker walked into the room that night. I knew when he sat down beside me. But I didn't even turn to look at him. I couldn't do it because I didn't want to cry. It seems lately that is all that I have been doing. "Sin will you look at me?"

"No." I said to him.

He sighed and I felt it all the way through his body. That was because his hand was on my thigh. "You don't understand Sin. I don't know about all of this. My exes weren't like you. They didn't want sex when they were pregnant. I'm scared about all of this."

I knew he was telling me the truth. He wouldn't lie to me about this. So I turned over and looked up into his face. "Then let me set the pace. I'll know if it hurts."

He looked at me and smiled. Then he leaned down and kissed me and instantly my body was on fire. When he broke the kiss I shook my head. "How do you set my body on fire with just one kiss?"

"That's because I love you and your body knows that." He said before he nipped my neck and I held in my moan.

"Let it out baby."He whispered in my ear.

"How about you let it out and let me show you a few things I haven't done before?" I asked him as I rolled us over with me on top of him.

"Oh I'm so liking this." He purred before I kissed him again.

_Dark_

_Taker and Sin had disappeared for the evening and I for one couldn't be happier. This was a long time coming and I knew that none of us would be getting any sleep that night. Kane was sitting at the foot of the bed staring at me with a funny look on his face. Kiz was sitting behind me rubbing slow circles up and down my spine. I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrow at him, trying to figure out why he was staring at me. Kiz hit a sensitive spot and I went ridgid for a minute, a grimace on my face._

_"What did you do?" Kane practically howled as he all but lept up onto the bed._

_"Red, down." I hissed as the pain eased away under Kiz's hands. "He just hit a nerve, that's all."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Positive."_

_"Alright." He settled back down, laying on his back with his head in my lap._

_Absentmindedly I ran my hand over his head, loving the soft bristle like feel of his hair where it was attempting to grow back out. He had been acting strange, well stranger than normal. It was almost as if he thought that by playing the submissive to me would make me forget the times he had pissed me off to the extreme. It wouldn't, and I wouldn't want to forget that. In those times I learned more about him than he knew. And I didn't like the new submissive Kane. It just wasn't my cup of tea, I like him strong and in charge. I like my Kane dominate, same way I like my Kiz._

_"Whatcha thinking about?" Kiz asked quietly in my ear._

_"Nothing, why?" I leaned my head back onto his chest and stared up at him._

_"You're just really quiet. Not something that I would normally associate with you.....OWWW!" He cried as I sank my teeth into his pectoral muscle. "What was that for?"_

_"For saying I'm loud."_

_"You are." Kane said, staring up at me, his hand moving til it was resting on the side of my face. "But we wouldn't want you any other way." He smiled and nuzzled his head against my stomach, almost purring. Alright this was getting weird, even for me._

_"What's going Kane?" I asked, taking his hand in mine._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"This? You have never, NEVER nuzzled me before. So what's up?"_

_"Just mellowing out I guess. I'm about to be a father, I can't go around being all mean and scary all the time." He said with a shrug. "Don't want the little man to be scared of me."_

_"It might be a girl ya know."_

_"Nah, I have a feeling that it's going to be a boy."_

_"God help us." Kiz whispered, and I giggled at Kane's affronted look._

**SBM**

**I could already hear the tune up going on in Sin and Taker's room. It was going to be a long night, but thankfully Shannon had said that we were going to drown them out. I feel sorry for Dark, Kane and Kiz. Those three aren't ever going to be able to fall asleep tonight. But knowing Kane, he'll want to compete with Taker so I really feel sorry for Dark. Shannon and I had just finished with our third round and were laying on the bed, legs entangled and hands intertwined. A soft sheen of sweat covered Shannon's chest and I smiled as he panted slightly. The boy was tired and it wasn't even 10pm yet.**

**"Do you think that this is ever going to be over?" He asked as he kissed the top of my head and yawned.**

**"It's going to have to be sooner or later. Sin and Dark aren't going to be able to hold up much longer. Both have snapped, and it's only a matter of time before they end everything permanently." I said solemly.**

**"You don't think that they'd do that.....do you?"**

**"They might. You know what they say, death ends everything. And if Jeff drives them both to that stage then I pity him when the brothers, Kizarny, Kevin and Rey get a hold of them. It won't end pretty for him."**

**"Well he deserves it. Still can't believe that he's been dating a drug queen pin."**

**"Me neither, but I'm glad that we found out. The down side is that it also raises our danger quota. She could make us all disappear and no one would be the wiser." I shivered slightly, there was just something about Jeff having that kind of power that just freaked me out.**

**"Don't worry, we'll be fine. If there's one thing I know, it's that Taker and Kane won't let anything happen to you three. He's grown too fond of you all. Even if Sin is his choice, you and Dark are still high on his list of protection."**

**"I hope you're right." I was interrupted by the moaning coming from Taker and Sin's room and I looked over at Shannon with a grin. "Ready for round four?"**

**"Do you even need to ask?"**

**Shannon rolled over on top of me and started to kiss and nip at my neck, drawing as many moans from me as he could. With a smile I heard a third set of moans join ours, yup poor Dark, she's never going to get a nap. **


	30. Playing Spy and Big Meeting

_**Sin here and yes we know we haven't updated in like forever and we are both sorry for that. But this chapter wil make up fr it I hope anyways we avent forgotten so hold on and see what hell we are getting into. Never know ou might want to come with us. Luv Sin!!! **_

_Dark_

_Here we are in New York and we find Matt outside of our room with the shit beaten out of him. When I spotted him slumped against the wall by Sin's door I knew that something was wrong. Kizarny and Kane dragged him in and Sin has been flocking around him ever since. He told us what his brother did and I knew that Sin felt like a bitch for not letting him come to us while we were on vacation. But something wasn't sitting right with me. Why would Jeff attack Matt now? I had the feeling that this was another ploy to ferret out information about our plan._

_"Matt I'm sorry I didn't trust you. After Phil I couldn't know who to trust." Sin said as she wiped at the cut under his eye._

_"He didn't want to do it Sin. Believe me he fell in love with you. But Jeff had something on him that could ruin him forever. So he did what he was told to do." Matt said to her as he closed his eyes._

_"It still doesn't make it better I know but believe me when I say this he tried to get Jeff to stop this because he knew a few things. But he wouldn't do it. But I know how to get him to stop I know what to take away from him." Matt said to her and we all looked at him. I traded wary looks with the brothers, seems I'm not the only one that smells a rat._

_"We will talk about this later Matt. Right now I want you to rest. We have a few things that need to be done Kizarny and Rey will stay here with you so you won't be alone. We don't want anything to happen to you." Sin said to him._

_"Do I have too Dark?" Kizarny asked in my ear and I laughed._

_"She is the boss Kiz get use to it." I said to him._

_"Fine but I demand a payment from you later tonight." He said to me and I rolled my eyes._

_"Keep talking to me like that and Kane will get your payment." I hissed to him and he backed away, a pout on his face._ _Sin looked up at me and I nodded. "Come on B.o.D. we have a meeting to get to." I said as I grabbed the thick file on the table._

_"Why do you two always call us that?"Taker asked me and I laughed. _

_"Because Taker you two are destructive and you are brothers you know." I said to him and he sighed._

_"We'll forever be stuck with this name won't we?" Kane asked me._

_"No soon you'll be known as D.o.D. So don't get used to it." I said to him as we left the room, both brothers groaning as they pictured what was to come._

_"So it is true huh?" Jeff asked from behind us._

_"What is true Hardy?" Sin asked as we all turned around to look at him._

_"That the two whores are about to have babies." He stated and Sin laughed._

_"If they are you need to make sure that you aren't the daddy. After all we wouldn't want anyone like your girl to hear that you have a baby. Now would we?" She asked him and his eyes went wide._

_"How did you find out about her?" He growled and we all laughed._

_"We didn't know until now. Dark make sure you check on whom Jeff's girl could be. We might have some info that she would like to know." Sin said to me over her shoulder and I smiled an evil smile._

_"No problem girl. Now let's head to the meeting." I said to her, saluting with my evil grin still on my face._

_"Yeah we wouldn't want to be late for that now would we. Come on boys." She said as she turned around to walk away. Jeff grabbed her and she looked at him._

_"This isn't over Sin. Even if you are pregnant it isn't over. In the end I will win and you will be mine." He hissed at her._

_She leaned towards him and whispered something that caused him to grow angry. Before anyone could do anything Jeff slapped her across the face, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Taker grabbed her before he could take off with her. Kane tackled him when they were out of the way and started to pound him into the floor. I wanted to get him off of him but I couldn't afford to get hit. "Kane let him go."_

_Kane instantly stopped hitting him and looked at me over his shoulder. "I'm ending this now Dark. I'm tired of his shit. Sin will never be his and that I fucking mean. She will never be his."_

_"We know that and he will too soon. But you can't be the one to end this. Sin has to be the one to do so. Just let him go and let's get going Vince needs to see what is in this file." I said to him and he nodded, although he did slam his head back against the floor one more time for good measure._

_As he got up Taker put Sin down on her feet. She looked down at Jeff and shook her head. "This will be over soon Jeff and in the end you'll be the one that'll lose not me. I got everything that I ever wanted."_

**SBM**

**I stood towards the back of our pack and watched the by-play. Something was definitely up, and judging from the stiff way Dark held her shoulders I knew that she had an inkling too. As we trooped past I looked over my shoulder and seen that Jeff was watching us with sick smirk. Oh yea, there was definitely something up. Shannon swallowed hard next to me and I looked over at him. His face was a sickly white and I put my hand on his arm.**

**"Shan, are you ok?"**

**"Huh? Oh yea." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, kissing the top of my head as we continued to follow the group.**

**"You sure?" His face was still white, but it seemed to be regaining some color.**

**"Positive hun."**

**I hugged him back and soon we were standing outside of Vince's room. Taker knocked on the door and Sin and Dark had their heads together as they flipped the folder again. I moved up and looked over their shoulders, smiling as they continued what they were doing without even flinching. Kane and Shannon leaned against the wall, staring down the hallway to see if Jeff would try to make contact again. Taker knocked again, this time growling Vince's name. With in minutes the door was flung open and Vince stood there in the doorway frowning at us.**

**"Where in the hell were you? I said to be here twenty minutes ago." He barked.**

**"We've been out here waiting for your....." Sin slapped her hand over Taker's mouth and finished the sentence.**

**"Sorry. We had a little run in with Jeff." She said quickly, shooting Taker a dirty look as he rolled his eyes.**

**"Well come in, we don't have all day."**

**We filed into the room in single file and I seen Bam, Chavo, Nattie, and Beth sitting in the room already; each with a drink in their hands. Bam got up out of his seat and let Dark sit down, smiling as she thanked him. Likewise Chavo got up and offered Sin his seat. However Taker sat down first and pulled her into his lap. Kane sat down in front of Dark and leaned against her knees while Shannon and I hopped up onto the table that was in the room. Vince took his seat in the largest armchair in the room and cleared his throat to get all of our attention.**

**"Alright. I called you all here so that the girls..." He motioned to Sin, Dark and I then continued. "Could let us in the findings that they have dug up. You all know that Jeff has gone off the deep end and needs to be reminded of where he is. So without any more interruption, Sin take it away."**

**Sin stood up and motioned for Dark to follow. Dark just shook her head and handed the folder to Sin, earning a fake growl from her.**

**"Lazy ass." Sin growled.**

**"You know it." Dark laughed.**

**"Anyways. With some expert digging from SBM and Dark we have managed to find out not only Jeff's girlfriends' name but also some surprising information about her."**

**"Like what?" Bam asked, taking a sip from his drink.**

**"Well apparently she's a big drug queen pin." Dark said as she looked around the room.**

**"Interesting...." Vince said as he rubbed his chin.**

**"Buuuttttt, all the evidence that we've manage to find suggests that Jeff never knew. She's smart, always covers her tracks and plays it dumb when something is about to go down." I said from my seat. "This girl is dangerous and atleast 15 deaths can be tied to her family."**

**"So what can we do about it?" Nattie asked as she sat on the edge of her seat.**

**"Yea this sounds like something that's more up the alley of the FBI or the ATF." Beth nodded.**

**"What we were planning on doing was acting like we were filming a follow up to 'See No Evil' and have Kane 'torture' her for a screen test. We were going to film it and use it to push Jeff's hand. But if she gets wind of what we are doing there is a chance that all of us are going to disappear for good." I said as Shannon nodded his agreement.**

**"And if this hits the airways the WWE is going to down and take everyone with it. There is no way people are going to believe that Vince didn't know anything about this." Dark added as she frowned. "There is more here at stake than we first thought and we need some help."**

**I watched as Bam walked over and perched on the arm of the chair and whispered something in Dark's ear. She nodded and Bam left his seat and headed over to the other side of the room. A minute later he came back with a glass of water and I watched as he blushed slightly when Dark smiled at him. It seemed like there was something going on and I wondered if Kane and Kiz knew. Hell I wondered if Dark knew, she's clueless like that sometimes. Bam took a seat on the arm again and I watched to see if Dark acknowledged him. She didn't but Kane did, and from the look on his face he didn't like it.**

Sin

I looked around the group of people and sighed. "Matt Hardy is playing us everyone. If he comes up to you and asks info on anything that we are doing you give him none. He isn't one of us. He doesn't think that his brother is in the wrong. And I know that he will try to pull something. So watch him and don't believe him when he says anything to you. If he says it take it as a lie until you hear it from one of us."

Everyone nodded and I looked at Taker he was watching me and I knew why. He doesn't want me to tell anyone that I'm pregnant and this time he is right. They don't need to know that just yet. In the end it will all come out. Along with everything that we don't want them to know just yet. "Alright Vince here is the folder you do what you think you should with it and make sure no one not even Shane knows about this. The more that know the more you are to blame."

"I am so kicking his ass for this one." Vince said as I handed him the folder.

"Now we have to go and get a few things done. Bam you will be coming with us." Dark said as Kane helped her stand up.

"Why the hell is he coming with us?" Kane asked her.

"Kane he isn't doing anything wrong. Let it go before I make you let it go." I said to him and he looked at me.

"You take care of yours and I'll take care of mine." He hissed to me and I walked right up to him.

"What?" I growled as he backed away.

"Sorry Sin." He said as he looked down at the floor.

"We will be having a talk about this when we are alone. Which will be very soon do you understand me?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I wonder how I can get a man to do that." Nattie said and I looked at her.

"You have to be able to submit before you can make someone submit sweetheart. And believe me it's harder then it looks." I said to her before Taker picked me up and carried me to the door.

"Let's just go before someone tries to kick someone's ass. Then I will have to get in it and kick everyone's ass." He said to everyone and I trailed my hand down his chest.

"I love it when you talk like that." I purred and he groaned.

"I think I'm going to keep you pregnant Sin I love the way you are." He whispered down at me as I kissed his jaw.

"I like me pregnant too." I whispered back before he captured my lips and everyone around us groaned.

"TAKE IT TO YOUR ROOMS!!!" Vince yelled and Dark laughed as we parted.

"Good luck with that one. Sin likes having sex in weird places." She said before she opened the door and walked out.

"I'm going to get you for that one Dark." I growled down to her and she snorted.

"Like your babysitter will let you down." She yelled at me and I glared at Taker.

"Nope." He said and I growled.

"Looks like she isn't in the mood anymore big brother." Kane said and I smiled at him.

"For you anytime Kane." I said to him and he nodded.

"That will be soon baby girl. Believe that one." He said before he rushed to catch up with Dark and Bam.

"You aren't mad at me are you?" He asked me.

"Me mad at you now why would I be that Taker?" I asked him as I snuggled up to him.

"Thank god. Kane scares me with how right he is sometimes." He said and I smirked.

"Oh he is right I'm not in the mood anymore. But I'm not mad." I said to him and he groaned.


	31. Dark Disappears

_****_

_**Bam Neely**_

_**Dark and I had left the room before anyone else had. We were half way down the hallway before she spoke, and even then it was in hushed tones. I had to lean close just to hear her, giving me a nose full of her vanilla body wash. **_

_**"Bam I have a special job for you." She said, turning her head to see if any one was following us yet.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I need to disappear for a while. I have some things to take care of, and with Red and Kiz hovering like bees I'll never get them done. However I'm not stupid enough to think that Jeff won't find a way to attack if he finds out I'm on my own. Would you mind going with me and being my body guard?"**_

_**"Of course." I breathed.**_

_**She smiled and I felt my heart stop for a moment. She really had no idea what this was going to do to me. Being near her and not being able to touch her. Well technically I could, but I have the feeling that somehow Kane will find out and then I'll be nothing more than a blood smear on the canvas. And I like breathing too much for that to happen. She started walking again but a minute later she was picked up by her upper shoulders and turned so that she stared Kane in the eyes. How in the hell did he just pop up like that? It's like his feet never touch the floor.**_

_**"Why'd you run off so quickly?" He questioned.**_

_**"Did you really want to watch your brother and Sin go at in Vince's room?" She asked. "Never mind. I already know the answer."**_

_**I looked at her weirdly, drawing my eyebrows together in confusion. What in the hell was she talking about? Why would Kane want to watch Sin and his brother get it on. On second though maybe I don't want to know.**_

_**"Sin and I share Kane." She said when she caught my look.**_

_**"Oh." I acted like I understood, but I really didn't. How could anyone share their lover with another?**_

_**"He didn't need to know that." Kane growled as he stared at me.**_

_**"Quit being over protective. It's not like it isn't common knowledge anyways."**_

_**I had to give it to her. She didn't back down from Kane, nor Taker. If I was her I probably would have pissed my pants each and every time they frowned at him. Hell just watching Kane frown at her was making my knees go rubbery. With a grin she leaned in and kissed him lightly and I groaned as I imagined her kissing me that way. The sound broke their moment and the both turned to look at me as one. **_

_**"Uh....get a room?" I offered lamely.**_

_**To my relief she laughed and wiggled until Kane put her lightly on her feet. She walked over and threw her arm around my shoulders and I struggled to keep my breathing normal.**_

_**"I forgot that you're not used to seeing those displays. Don't worry soon you'll be able to deal with it. Hell I multitask. You can talk to me while I'm kissing Kane or Kiz. Whether or not I answer right away is a different story." She winked at me and I blushed, causing Kane to growl again. If I don't stop that he's going to kill me.**_

_Dark_

_Poor Bam. He looked like he was going to pass out on the spot. With one last grin at him I hugged him quickly then started back down towards the room. Kane was walking next to me and I could feel the questions rolling off of him. Too bad I can't tell him. Hell I can't even take my phone, it has gps and they'd be able to find me. Hell Bam and I were going to have to stop at a mall just to get some clothes, I know Taker planted a tracker on mine some where._

_I opened the door and practically jumped into Kiz's lap. He was laying down on the bed with his arm over his eyes. Matt was sitting at the table surfing through my lap top. It didn't bother me, my files were all coded and only Sin, SBM and I knew not only the pass-codes but also where the files could be found. I leaned over and kissed Kiz's lips softly, sighing as he arched against me; a smile on his face. _

_"Glad you're back." He said, taking his arm off his eyes._

_"How'd you know it was me? It coulda been Red?" I said with a giggle._

_"Puhlease. That heavy ass, he'd rather bury me than kiss me."_

_"Damn right. I like my playthings to be female, thankyou very much." Kane said from his seat at the table across from Matt._

_I ignored the comment and climbed off of Kiz, moving down to set at the edge of the bed and watch Matt as he played. Kiz scooted down until his long legs framed mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist. The simple contact made my heart sink. I didn't want to leave my boys, but I knew that I had too in order to do what needed done. I just hoped that they forgave me when I returned. Bam was sitting in a chair by the bed watching us intently. He caught me watching him and ducked his head, the back of it turning a bright red._

_I knew that he liked me. That was one of the main reasons that I wanted him to accompany me. If you had someone that had feelings for you watch your back then you never had to worry about it. The only problem was was that I felt that I was using him, and I hated feeling that way. Kiz leaned his head on my shoulder and blew into my ear._

_"Whatcha thinking about?"_

_"Nothing..." I hedged. Sometimes I hate how in tune with me he is, makes it hard to hide things from him._

_"You're lying."_

_"Am not."_

_"Then why are you so quiet?"_

_"I'm tired. I am five months preggers you know."_

_"How could I forget." Kiz said and I knew that he was rolling his eyes._

_"I'm going to go and lay down." I said as I got to my feet._

_"Hell I'll join ya. I do owe you a foot rub." Kiz said with a grin._

_"Oh no. I really want to sleep and if you're in there with me it'll never happen." I pushed him back down on the bed and headed into our room, shutting and locking the door._

_It wasn't that I wanted to sleep alone, it was just that I had some things to gather together before Bam and I disappeared that night. As I put most of my important electronic devices in my draw string bag, I started to plan our escape. _

_**Bam**_

_**Now I know why Kane chases her. She's like a female version of him, and that's scary. We had pushed the speed limits for the past three hours, and now were holed up in motel out in the middle of nowhere. She was curled up on the bed watching tv silently, her disposable cell phone sitting in front of her as if she expected it to ring. We had dumped her car two towns ago, she was worried that she might have had a homing device on it somewhere. She sighed and I watched as she rolled over onto her back and covered her eyes. The only light in the room came from the tv, casting a semi romantic glow over us. **_

_**She looks so sad like that, like the world has forgotten about her. I want to know where we're going and why but she won't tell me. I think she doesn't trust me all the way, and that in itself bothered me. I had been watching this thing since the beginning, mainly to see if one of them were going to come after me. They didn't, I had never done anything wrong for them too. But as I watched I started to like her. Her fire, her laugh, the way she could wheedle information out of anyone. Hell I was there the day she tried to get information out of Edge at the coffee shop.**_

_**Granted I needed to go and take care of my agitation after watching that go down, but still. She fairly oozed sex, her eyes were always heavy lidded and her hair always seemed to be tousled as if she had just rolled out of bed. I wanted her so bad, but I knew that if I touched it would be the last thing I would do. Kane and the carnival freak would see to that. But as she laid there, her stomach outlined by the material of her shirt I pictured laying next to her, holding her, making love to her. She shifted over onto her side, the shirt riding up and showing her lower back. Right in the curvature of it was tattoo of a flamed rose. The base of the petals were black but as they rose to the tip they turned to flames.**_

_**It was getting late and I looked over at the couch by the wall. There was no way that I was going to able to sleep comfortably on it. But the motel had had only one room left and it only had the one bed. Dark had said that she would take it, but I wasn't about to put the pregnant woman on that thing. Hell it looked like I might catch a diease just from looking at it. I got out of the chair I had been sitting on and walked over to the couch, eyeing it doubtfully before I sat down on it. It was springy, which was a good thing, atleast I wasn't going to sink into it and never get back out.**_

_**I then grabbed the pillow and placed it against on of the arms and stretched out, my feet hanging off the edge. I tried to get as comfortable as I could, and finally turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. I knew that my back was going to kill me in the morning, but I could always stretch out in the back of the car during the ride to ease the pain. I had been laying there maybe ten minutes when I felt someone standing next to the couch. I turned my head and seen Dark standing there looking down at me, her hair laying down on her shoulders and looking deliciously messy.**_

_**"Yes?" I asked with a yawn.**_

_**"If you want, you can sleep with me." I raised my eyebrow at the statement and I could tell that she was blushing even though I couldn't see her face too well. "Well, what I meant was, you can sleep in the bed with me. There's plenty of room."**_

_**"Are you sure?"**_

_**"Are you going to strangle me in my sleep?" She countered.**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Then we're all good."**_

_**She then turned away and headed back to the bed and I got up, wondering what I did to deserve this. How was I supposed to sleep in the bed with her and not touch her? This night was going to be pure, unadulterated torture. I climbed in and lay on my side, facing away from her, she moved and her foot accidentally brushed mine; making me jump.**_

_**"Sorry." She said softly.**_

_**"It's ok"**_

_**"Night." She yawned and a minute later a light snoring filled the room. Great this was going to be a long night.**_

_Kizarny_

_I checked my watch and looked over at Kane and Shannon. Dark had been gone for over four hours, much longer than it took to go get some hardware for a computer and some new clothes. Hell she didn't even need new clothes, when she was in the room she was naked and when she was in the presence of others she either had one of my shirts on or one of Kanes. The girl had more than twenty pair of sweats, so why type of clothing did she need. As far as I knew she didn't know what the baby was yet, her doctors appointment wasn't for another couple days._

_Shannon and SBM have been a lifesaver here. Kane had started to worry twenty minutes after she left, and Matt hadn't helped any. He had decided to amuse himself by coming up with all sorts of reasons why she and Bam weren't back yet. His favorite being that they were sleeping together and had run off to be alone. He had been banished to her room after Kane tried to strangle him for the fifth time. I looked out the window, it was getting dark outside and she should have been back by now._

_I started pacing the room trying to calm my nerves. The door opened and I looked up, hoping to see Dark and Bam standing in the door way. It was only Sin and Taker. I sighed and went back to pacing, something had to be wrong. She wasn't even answering her phone, and she always answered her phone. _

_"Hey is Dark laying down?" Sin asked as she looked around the room._

_"No." Kane growled, Shannon took that a sign to get the hell out of dodge and scuttled over to SBM, holding on to her tight as he watched Kane get up and start towards Sin and Taker._

_"Well then where is she?"_

_"We don't know." I said simply._

_"You don't know?"_

_"No."_

_"Have you booted the tracking devices?"_

_"No." I said, I didn't even know that Sin had planted one on her._

_"Jeeze. Here lemme pull it up and we'll see where she is."_

_Sin walked over and sat down at Dark's laptop. She pulled up the files and with in minutes was scanning the grid for Dark's signature. It took a couple of minutes, but soon she grinned and looked over at Kane and I._

_"She's at the mall. And from this, it looks like Bam Neely is with her."_

_"We knew that."_

_"Well if you knew that then why are you worried about it?"_

_"She's been gone for over four hours. She should have been back by now." I walked over and looked down at the grid. Both the signals were in the same spot, almost right on top of one another. _

_"Relax Kiz. If they are anywhere near one another it'll look like that. That doesn't mean anything." She said when I growled at the screen. "Let's go get Dark so you will calm down."_

_Sin grabbed her purse and the laptop and headed out the door, Kane, Shannon, Taker, SBM and I following behind her. The ride to the mall was quiet and tense. I kept looking over at Kane, but his eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow, he looked like he was trying to calm himself down. I took a page out of his book and did the same thing, it wouldn't look good if we both showed up looking worried and they were just sitting down for a bite to eat._

_Once there Sin took out her personal tracker and started into the mall, all of us trailing behind her. We ended up in the food court and I felt some of the tension leave my shoulders. Atleast until Sin broke off and returned a couple minutes later with Dark's drawstring bag dangling from her hand._

_"It was in the family bathroom, both her and Bam's clothing and cell phones are in it. Both tracking devices are in here too."_

_'Sonvabitch.' I though as Kane demolished a table. 'This isn't good'. _


	32. Miss You

_We know that it's been along time since we have added a chapter and we are bery sorry about that but here is another one and we will be adding more later. We do luv ya and can't wait to hear what you have to say about this. Luv Sin!!!_

_Sin: Told you we would put another chapter up._

_Dark: About time._

_Sin: Don't make me give you to Kane._

_Dark: You wouldn't._

_Sin: Try me!_

_Enjoy!!!_

Now with Dark gone everyone is going crazy. Don't get me wrong I knew that she was going to leave. I just didn't know why. She wouldn't tell me and that hurt me a little. But I understand. I just don't know how long I can keep Kane and Kizarny from going off to look for her.

"I have to find her!" Kane growled as he stalked towards the door.

"Don't you get it she left to protect us from something damn it. She will be back as soon as she is ready and if you even think that you will win this you have another thing coming. I will tie you both to the fucking bed and not let you up until she gets back. We will find her when she wants us to find her damn it." I said as I pushed Kane away from the door.

Kane pushed me back against the door and I felt the pain in my back and head when it connected forcing my breath out of my body as I slid to the floor. I felt the tears as I tried to catch my breath as Rey and Taker pushed him out the way to get to me.

"Are you fucking Mad Kane?" Taker bellowed as he pushed his brother away.

Kane looked down at me and I saw nothing in his eyes. There was no emotion there and it scared me. That wasn't Kane. That wasn't the man that I loved.

"She shouldn't have gotten in the way." It was said quietly and I shivered.

Taker rose up and punched him in the jaw before anyone could do anything. I couldn't speak because I was still fighting to get my breath. Rey was trying to help me but there was nothing that he could do and I saw black. The darkness took me and there was nothing that anyone could do.

**Taker**

**Rey placed her on the bed and started to wipe her forehead with a damp rag. I looked at my brother and shook my head. "I think you lost both of them now. Or does that even matter to you Kane. Yes Dark is gone but Sin needs you too and you act like she doesn't even matter just because she **_**might**_** be pregnant with your child. But she matters to me and what you did was wrong. You could have caused her to lose the baby. Not that it seems like you even care." **

**Kane shook his head and looked at me. Then he looked at Sin. He rushed over to the bed and tried to grab her hand but Rey pulled it away from him. "Don't touch her."**

**"Rey stop." I said to him and he dropped her hand. **

**Kane grabbed it and sat down beside her. When I looked down at her I saw the changes in her that I didn't like. She had dark circle under her eyes and I knew that we put them there. She had lost weight and that isn't good because she should be gaining weight now. It's only been two weeks since Dark's been gone and she looks like she lost about thirty pounds. **

**"I'm so sorry Sin." Kane whispered as tears silently rolled down his cheeks.**

**"Do you see now Kane? Do you see what you two are doing to her? She needs Dark too but she isn't chasing after her. She knows that she will come back when the time is right. Don't you think that she is lost too? But you don't care. No all you care about is how you are feeling. Both of you are." I said as I turned and looked at Kizarny.**

**They both had their heads lowered and I hoped I actually got them to understand what I was saying. "Taker."**

**I spun around and looked at Sin as she tried to sit up. "Baby girl rest I got everything under control."**

**"I want to go home. I don't want this anymore." She said to me and I knew then that everything has fallen apart. With Dark gone everything has crumpled. **

**"Ok baby we'll go at the end of the week." I said to her as I sat down beside her.**

**"The baby kicked!" She said with a giggle as she placed Kane's and mine hand on it. I felt Rey's hand on it too and we all smiled when we felt the baby kick again and again. **

**"It's so a boy." Kane said.**

**"A girl." Sin said.**

**"Nope a boy." I said and she rolled her eyes.**

**"Men." She muttered as the baby kicked again.**

_**Bam**_

_**Two weeks and the only time I see her is at night. She took us somewhere in the mountains, a place so secluded that I don't even think that it's on a map. When we had pulled up in front of the cabin I looked around and seen the decaying bodies of old carnival rides. Every where I turned there were rusted out chaises and tubs for different rides laying about. She had turned off the car and the minute I turned to say something to her she was gone. The door to the cabin was open and I got out of the car and headed in, thinking that she was there. I was wrong, the room was empty but the lights were on.**_

_**I looked for what seemed like hours but she didn't reappear until just after dark. Her hair was mussed and there was dirt and blood smudged on her face. At first I was worried, if something had happened to her Kane and the freak were going to kill me when I got back. She smiled at me and headed into the bathroom that was just off of the kitchen and moment later I heard water running. The initial shock had worn off and I stormed into the bathroom to get answers. However when I opened the door I stopped dead, she was laying in the tub with water up to her chin.**_

_**"Can I help you?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.**_

_**"Uh-no. It can wait." I headed back out to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards. They were fully stocked and I wondered if someone had known that we were going to be heading up here. Had I actually paid attention to my surrounding instead of pacing and wondering where in the hell she had taken off to I would have noticed that the entire place was sparkling. No trace of spiderwebs or dust anywhere, and extra bedding piled on the couch.**_

_**I puttered around the room a little while more and poked through a large bookshelf that was standing in the living room. Most of the books were westerns and towards the bottom were some photo albums. Dark still hadn't emerged from the bathroom and with a shrug of my shoulders I took one of the albums and settled down into the chair next to the shelf. The first page was filled with old black and white photos, yellowed from age around the edges. The men were sporting handle bar mustaches and the women looked uncomfortable in their starched collared dresses.**_

_**"Find something interesting?" **_

_**Her voice had me looking up and then looking back down again. She was standing in the doorway wearing a shirt that barely hit her mid thigh and her hair was laying in wet ringlets on her shoulders. The rest of the night had been a blur to me and soon I had found myself laying in one of the bed rooms listening to the sounds of the night. Little did I know that it was going to be the only night I be in a separate room. **_

_**Sometime around 1 am I heard screaming coming from her room and I jumped out of bed and dashed in, scared that Jeff had some how found us. But when I threw the door open all I seen was her sitting in the middle of the bed rocking back and fort with her knees hugged as close to her chest as she could. She looked so lost and I almost packed her up and carted her back to the others. Well I would have if I had known how to get there. Instead I walked over and sat down on the bed and picked her hand up. **_

_**A minute later she had her arms wrapped around me and was sobbing quietly on my shoulder. I just rubbed her back until she pulled away, sniffling.**_

_**"I'm sorry." She said.**_

_**"You alright?"**_

_**"Yea."**_

_**I went to get up and she tugged on my wrist. I turned around and looked down at her, her eyes shinning in the dull light.**_

_**"Will you stay?" Her voice was so low and lost sounding that I couldn't help it.**_

_**"Sure."**_

_**She shifted over and waited for me to climb in. Once I was situated she scooted back over and curled up to my side, breathing softly against my chest.**_

_**"Thank you." **_

_**I wasn't able to respond and steeled my mind against the soft feel of her, and as she drifted off I lay there hoping that the night would pass quickly. It didn't.**_

_Dark_

_Two weeks and I was getting closer to finding what I needed, in fact I was almost done. This bone yard held all the parts I needed to construct the perfect set for the 'screen test.' I know that I should have told Sin where I was going, but if she knew I knew that it wouldn't be long before Dead and Red knew. And right now I needed Red as far from me as I could. If he seen what I was doing he'd have a heart attack, and then he'd bust my ass. Right then I was welding a piece that would serve as a primitive torture rack. My phone was sitting on a rock a few feet away and after laying down one more row of dimes I took off my face shield and picked it up._

_I scrolled through the numbers I had switched from my other phone until I seen Sins. She had the right to know, and if she was missing me half as much as I was missing her then I knew that the guys had their hands full. I went to press talk, but something stopped my thumb. If I heard any of their voices I knew that I would crack and come back sooner than I should and everything would be ruined. I sighed and set the phone back down, resting my hands on my now, extremely round stomach._

_The baby kicked and I smiled, a few tears rolling down as I pictured Kane and Kiz's face feeling it. I was robbing them of this and a loud sob escaped me. There was no one around me and I let it all out. That's when it hit me, I needed to be at home, with my friends and my boys. I had enough pieces to get us through the screen test. The torture rack was basically done and everything she had done had been mounted on wheels so if would be easy to move. I got to my feet and headed back to the cabin to tell Bam. _


	33. Welcome Home Dark Goodbye Sin

_**Bam**_

_**I was once again looking through the photo albums. I had done finished he one that had the older pictures and now I was looking at one that was a little more recent. Dark was sitting side saddle on one of the carousel horses in the one I was looking at. Her hair was down and she was smiling. Not the smirk that I normally saw but an honest to god smile. I ran my finger lightly over the picture and let out a sigh. No doubt that Kane and the freak got to see that smile. Just the thought aggravated me even though I already resigned myself to never being with her.**_

_**The door to the cabin burst open and I jumped, sending the photo album to the floor. Dark was standing in the door way, tear tracks glistening on her cheeks and the smile I was just day dreaming about on her lips. Her hair was pulled back and she had on gloves that went to her elbows. If it weren't for her smile I would have been worried.**_

_**"Bam I'm ready." She breathed as she walked over to me.**_

_**Now that admission stunned me for a moment. After all I've heard those words thousands of times. Only they were in my dreams and usually preceded a hot round of sex. However right now I had no idea what she was talking about so I just looked at her curiously.**_

_**"For what?" I asked as she dropped down onto my lap. Damn this girl, she is going to drive me to the brink.**_

_**"I wanna go home. I miss my boys." She said softly as she curled up on my lap like a small child.**_

_**"Well let's get things packed and we'll go." I rubbed her back like I always did when we were this close.**_

_**"Alright. I do need your help though."**_

_**"For what?"**_

_**"I have to get the dually started and the pieces loaded onto the trailer."**_

_**"What?" Now she really had me confused and I raised her chin up so I could look her in the eyes.**_

_**"Just follow me."**_

_**She eased out of my lap and I frowned at the lost of contact. I had grown used to it and now I was going to have to do something about it. She headed outside and I took a minute to stare as the sun shone down on her. Her hair lit up and I bit my knuckle as I took in the bronzing of her shoulders and exposed skin. Damn girl. She has no idea. If only I had seen her first.**_

_Dark_

_I knew that Bam was following me. He wasn't very quiet about it. I chewed my lip as I lead him over to my creations. He was probably going to shit kittens when he got a good look at what I had done. Although I doubt that he's going to tell Kane and Kiz, he'd probably want the job of spanking me himself. I wasn't blind to his feelings, but I couldn't bring myself to play with him. Not without Kane and Kiz knowing. Maybe when we get back I'll talk them into letting me have some fun with him one on one._

_I waited for him to catch up and held my breath as he stared at the pieces I had done out in the clearing. His forehead furrowed and I steadied myself, expecting a full blown rant about my irresponsibility. But it never came. He walked around them, looking each one up and down with appreciative eyes. Finally he ended up back next to me and I looked up at him from the corner of my eye. Without saying anything he put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head._

_"Well done little girl."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Now how are we going to explain these to the others?"_

_"Ummm, garage sale?"_

_Bam laughed and started over to the truck that was sitting in some tall weeds. He wrenched the door open and climbed in. A minute later I heard the tell tale clicking of the engine trying to turn over and a moment after that he jumped out with a can of ether that he had found on the floor board. He fought with the hood and motioned for me to jump in the drivers seat._

_"Now I'm going to spray some ether in the engine. Turn the key when I tell you too."_

_I nodded and climbed up into the cab. He yelled for me to turn it over a second later and I held my breath. The first time nothing happened, but the second time we tried it caught and rumbled to life. Bam slammed the hood and loped around to the driver side door._

_"Move over and we'll drive this lumbering hulk around so I can get a bead on it temperment."_

_About two hours later we were back on the road. Bam driving as I rattled off directions. It was pretty much a straight shot to Mark's ranch from where we were, and I had no doubt that I'd find them there. Soon the travel took it's toll and I drifted off. _

**Sin**

I know that I was letting a lot of people down but this isn't something I can do without here. I know that she will come back but I think that she left too late. I should have let her go that day I took her to stalk with me. Right now I was making my way through the study in Taker's place. He had given it to me for my office and I was making the boys rearrange everything in it about fifty times."Are we done yet?"

"No but I'm hungry so you all are off the hook. Hey Kane you know what I want don't you?" I asked him and he gave me that death glare and I just smiled sweetly at him. "Doesn't work on me. Now I want a pizza with everything but sardines. I want extra cheese and I want a large cheesy bread order too. Oh and extra and extra bacon. Now what are you guys having?"

"Are you sure you aren't eating for four?" Taker asked me.

"Why do I look fat?" I asked with tears welling up into my eyes.

"No no no no nooooooo. That wasn't what I meant. You are just eating a lot." Taker said as he came up to me.

"Well I am making a baby." I said to him as I put my hands on my hips.

"Then we better get what you need then huh?" Rey asked as he stepped around Taker and grabbed my arm.

"Now that is what I am talking about. Um Kane why don't you let Taker go get the pizzas? I would like to talk to you." I said to him before Rey pulled me down the hall to the living room.

"Damn Woman!" Taker shouted after me.

"Just for that I'm sleeping with Rey tonight!" I shouted back and Rey smiled at me.

"It's about time." He whispered to me before he pulled me into a kiss.

Before I could do anything he had me against the wall in the living and lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. I moaned into his mouth when I how hard he was when he pressed against my core. "Dear god take it to a room."

I broke the kiss and looked over at Kizarny and sighed. "Later."

Rey nodded and walked out of the room."Hey Kiz how would you like to be the godfather?"

He looked at me in shock and then smiled a real smile. Something that I haven't seen on him before. "You really mean that don't you?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it after all you are a really good friend of mine and if Dark is going to be the godmother who better to be the godfather then you?" I asked him as I heard a pounding on the front door.

I looked at the door and shrieked before I took off running as she opened the door and ran at me. We met in the middle laughing and crying as all the men surrounded us in amazement. "Thank god you are back."

"I couldn't stand it anymore." Dark whispered into my hair and I sagged against her.

"I couldn't either." I said to her as Taker gentle helped me to the bench in the hall so the others could get to her.

I finally felt whole now that she was back. Let's just hope that Kane and Kiz don't chase her off now. "Kane! Kiz!"

They both looked at her and then at each other. I didn't even see them move before they had her smashed between her in a breath taking hug. She was really there and they knew that she wasn't ever leaving them again. I could see it in their eyes. Too bad they don't learn. But they will sooner or later. I just hope that Dark got done what she needed to because I don't think that I could off them off a second time.

"I'm glad she is back." I said to Taker.

"I'm just glad to see you really smiling. I heard you ask Kiz to be the godfather. I can't say you made a bad choice the little freak is a great guy." Taker said as he picked me up in his arms.

"Do you know how much I love you Taker?" I asked him.

"How much?" He asked me seriously.

"I love you so much that it hurts to breathe sometimes. When you are with me I know that I am ok and I know that this is right. We aren't normal and our love isn't normal but damn it I don't care." I said to him and he gave me the look that told me everything without him saying a word.

"I know baby." I said before I kissed him.

**Jeff...**

**Looks like the whole damn family is now at the ranch. That was fine. But it didn't matter because tonight I'm going in and I'm getting what I am after. Sin won't be there when they wake up. That is for damn sure. "You are doing the right thing Kevin."**

**"I told you that they needed to be taught a lesson." Kevin said to me and I smiled.**

**"Only one is going to get that lesson. Sin won't know what hits her. That I know for sure." I said before I slid over to the wheel and started the car. "Let's get ready because tonight we make the move."**

**"How are we going to get her out of a house with Taker, Kane, Rey, Kiz, Shannon, Justin, Dark and SBM in it?" Matt asked from the back seat.**

**"Easy we get Sin to come to us. Every night at three am she comes down for a snack and sits on the back porch to eat it. We will be waiting then." I said with a giggle.**

**Kevin looked over at me with a sick smile and I nodded. "Then we have all the fun we can have with her before I destroy her, live on RAW. Did you write out the note Kevin?"**

**"I got it." He said as we made our way back into town and to the hotel.**

**"Good because that will be left when we take her." I said to them.**

**Matt didn't say anything and it didn't matter I would be getting rid of him after everything because I know that he isn't as loyal as he should be to his brother. But at the moment I needed him so I had to play nice. But once the game was won by me he was gone. No one would know where to look for him and that was all that mattered. He would be gone. But Sin she would be by my side for the rest of her life no matter how long I decide it will be because when I get done with her no one not even the B.o.D will want her.**

**"Tonight is the beginning of the end boys so let's enjoy it." I said to them before I turned on the radio.**


	34. WWE Whore

Sin

I woke up hungry and knew that it was time for the snack that I have to have to make it until nine am. So I moved out of the bed that I was sharing with Rey and Mark. It was the first time they slept in the same bed together. Oh believe me that wasn't the only first that happened tonight. But we won't get into that now. I put my slippers on and made my way through the room without turning on the light. Then I made my way down the stairs taking a break half way down. I have a secret that I haven't told my guys yet but I think that it is a good secret. I'll be having more than one and one is a girl and one is a boy. The other one is hiding and they can't tell the sex.

When I made it into the kitchen Dark was passing me with a plate full of food and being followed by her men. It would seem that she has three now just like me. We are so much alike that it is scary sometimes. "Hungry?"

"Always." I said as I patted my belly.

"You are really big Sin are you sure you aren't having more than one?" Dark asked me.

"No I'm not sure; in fact I _know_ that I am eating for three." I whispered to her and she smiled.

"I should have known." She said to me.

"Don't tell anyone. I want to know the sex of the last baby before I tell them." I said to her.

"I won't I promise." She said before Kiz pushed her out of the room.

"I won't either Zinarny." He whispered before he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks." I said as Kane stopped and looked at me. "What are you whispering about Sin?"

"If I wanted you to know I wouldn't have whispered it Kane." I said to him before he bent down and kissed my lips.

"Go to bed after you eat. I don't want to find you a sleep outside again. You are lucky I didn't whip you last time." Kane said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"I had a blanket around me and was nice and warm so I don't see why you were so mad in the first place." I told him before I pushed him out of the room and headed to the fridge.

I pulled out leftover pizza and some chocolate cake. Then I walked outside and sat down on the swing with the blanket on it. Taker leaves it there for me now. I opened the pizza box and dug into the four pieces there not having a care in the world. That was until I heard a throat clear behind me. I froze with a piece of pizza half way to my mouth. "Come on Sin turn around."

The voice I heard made my blood run cold as I slowly turn around as I put the piece down. "Jeff!"

"Hello, Sin I couldn't believe that you thought that I wouldn't come after you. I couldn't believe that you sent that sorry excuse for a letter to end this. There is only one way this is going to win and that is when you become mine!" He hissed to me as he grabbed me by the throat. I started to scream but he tightened his grip and I couldn't breathe.

"Tie her hands Matt." Jeff growled as he watched my eyes go wide.

"Kevin leave the letter." He said and I looked over to see Kevin's stone cold glare focus on me.

"Kevin." I whispered in shock and Jeff laughed.

"You seem to forget that Kevin is born to be bad. No matter how much he tries to do the right thing he always does what's wrong. I knew much more then you ever thought that I did. I knew so much more then you wanted me to. But now that doesn't matter because I have want I want and I'm not letting you go this time." Jeff said as Kevin dropped the letter by the pizza box and picked me up.

"Be careful Kevin my children are in there." He said and I closed my eyes as the tears came. Why didn't we think that he would try something like this? Why didn't we think that he would come after us? Were we so sure of the letter to think that he wouldn't come? I walked right into this and I couldn't help but feel ashamed. I was better than this and I shouldn't have fallen for this.

"Don't worry baby we are going home now. There you will be much safer." Jeff whispered in my ear and I started to sob out loud.

Jeff started to laugh and it made me cry harder. I can't believe it they have me now and no one knows that I'm even gone. I looked back at the house as they carried me off towards the woods knowing that there was a really good chance that I would never see any of them again. I would never have that love again. Instead I will be his slave. The one thing that he has wanted from day one. He wants me punish me. He wants to teach me a lesson that I know that I don't deserve.

******Rey**

_**I turned over to pull Sin into my arms but felt nothing but bed. I sat up and looked at the sky. It was staring to show light and that wasn't good. Sin doesn't eat that long. So I got up and hurried down stairs and into the kitchen. When I saw that she wasn't there I headed to the back door. The moment I turned on the back porch light I knew that something was wrong. The pizza box and cake was there but there was no Sin and only one piece has been touched in the box. That wasn't Sin.**_

_**I hurried back upstairs and pulled Taker out of the bed causing him to hit the floor. "You better have a good reason for this asshole."**_

_**"I can't find Sin. She isn't on the back porch." I said to him.**_

_**He sat up quickly and looked at me. "Get the others up. I knew that I seen footprints the other night. I should have known that they wouldn't let this go." **_

_**"What?" I asked him.**_

_**"Just go get the others up!" He snapped before he was up and pulling on pants and a shirt.**_

_**I hurried out of the room and down the hallway. I didn't even knock when I walked into the room. Kane sat up and looked at me. "Sin is gone something bad has happened."**_

_**He was up and waking the other three.... wait when was it three guys? Oh well but he woke them up and I hurried down to SBM's room. I kicked the door opened causing SBM and Shannon to fall out of bed. "Sin is gone and something bad is going on!"**_

_**I turned and rushed away back downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen Taker was sitting at the table with a piece of paper in front of him. He looked up at me and I saw the rage in his eyes. "They... Came on my ... Land and...and took her like it didn't matter. They took her and they aren't going to give her back. Fuck that!!!"**_

_**I rushed over and grabbed the paper and looked at it.**_

_If you are reading this then you know that Sin is no longer there. Funny isn't it how she is yours but I got her now don't I Taker. I got the one that you want. Too bad you can't have her. I wonder if you taught her anything new with that tongue of hers. I don't' know but I will be finding out soon. Now here is how it's going to happen. Tomorrow all of you will be packing and returning to the road. If not then I'll make sure you will always see her but never touch her. Wouldn't you like that Taker? To be able to see the one you love so much but never touch her because she is mine and she will always be mine. _

_That is unless you all do what I say. When you do everything and I mean _**__****everything**_ I will let her go after the lesson I want to teach her although I don't know if you will want her after that. Just think about all the guys she will be fucking because I tell her too. She will be my personal whore. I need some extra cash might as well earn it through her right?_

_Oh and Taker you make sure to tell everyone just how you couldn't protect what was yours and how I got it.. Until we see you try not to wonder who she is fucking because it's going to be everyone._

_Jeff._

**SBM**

**Well the shit just hit the fan. What in the hell are we going to do now? I reached over and gently plucked the note from Rey's hand, he was lost to his thoughts so it slid free easily. The writing that scrawled across the page was heartbreakingly familiar and it pissed me off to now end. Why Kevin? What does he have over my uncle to make him do this?**

**I crumpled the paper in my hand and watched passively as Kane, Taker and Rey got into the biggest argument known to man. Shannon was next to me and I leaned into him as I closed my eyes tightly. Why us? What in the hell did we do to deserve this? I opened my eyes and cut them over to Dark. She was standing there watching but not really seeing Kane, Rey and Taker bloody each other.**

"**Shanny." **

"**Yea?"**

"**Keep an eye on those three. I'm going to take Dark back into the house. This can't be good for her or the baby."**

**Shannon kissed my forehead and after grabbing Kiz and Justin preceded to try and pull the brothers and Rey apart. Dark was just standing there, but I could see the miniscule vibration in her hands. Gently I looped my arm around her shoulders and moved her back inside. If I knew her like I thought I did, then she was about to explode. **

"**Dammit!!!!" She screamed as soon as the door closed behind us. I was right. "I just got back and now Sin's gone. I don't fucking think so. I didn't come back just so she could be stolen away." She was pacing at this time and I watched with furrowed brow.**

"**Well what do you propose?" **

"**I say we hunt them down, castrate every single last one, rub the open wounds in salt and iodine and then force the chunks down their throats." I winced as she growled, she was beyond pissed, and I didn't blame her.**

"**Dark, calm down. You're going to throw yourself into early labor." I said soothingly.**

"**Missy please." Uh oh, she used my name, she's serious. "I'm not going to go into early labor. This child is as stubborn as Kane and as tenacious as I am. I think it's safe to say that it's going to be ok." She smiled then and I watched as the simple action transformed her face.**

"**Well what do you have planned then Dark?"**

"**It's so easy a caveman could do it." Was all she said. Now what in the hell does that mean?**

**She walked out of the kitchen and I followed behind her as she dipped into her bag that Justin had carried in for her last night. Down at the bottom was an old tracking device. Sin had quit using that style because she deemed them antiqued. I quirked an eyebrow as she clicked it on. It made a soft humming sound and in a minute there appeared a bright red dot on the screen, followed by several other colored dots.**

**Dark smiled and I noticed as she pulled out an atlas and started to plot lines as they scrolled across the bottom of the screen. She looked so peaceful as she worked so I turned and left her to her plotting. But I have the feeling that she and I were going to be going off on a recon mission sooner than later. Although sooner seemed more likely to me.**

_**Matt**_

**_My brother has finally lost it. I was sitting between Kevin and Sin watching both for any sudden movements. She was huddled in on herself and staring out of the window as Jeff crowed about what he was going to have her doing._**

"**_So after you please Show, you'll be going and finishing the job that that slut Dark started on Edge. You'll pale in comparison to her; Edge is rather smitten with that damned cunt. But you'll do for now. Maybe after we're done with you we'll go after her." Jeff snickered and I watched as she tensed slightly._**

**_She remained quiet though and I commended her on that. I knew from experience that it was hard to keep your tongue when you're family was being threatened. Next to me Kevin flinched and I quickly glanced over at him; he had his hands fisted in his hair and was yanking as hard as he could. To me it looked like he was trying to dislodge some of the guilt that I had the feeling he was feeling._**

**_Jeff was still rambling on and I discreetly moved so that my arm was against her shoulder and I worked my hand between her back and the seat. She pulled away slightly, no doubt she thinks that I'm in on this with Jeff, but I'm not. Gently and slowly I started to rub circles on her back and bit my lip to keep from sighing as she leaned back into my hand._**

**_I don't know what my brother has planned for her and the others but right now I'm the only one that can stop it from happening. I've done enough to hurt these girls, and the only way that I'm going to make it right is to try everything in my power to get them reunited and hopefully in the same shape they were in before all this happened._**


	35. She is Our Sister

_**Kane**_

_**I don't know when I noticed that Dark was missing. I think it was when Kiz, gods now she has me calling the freak that. But I think it was when he and Justin broke up Rey, my brother and I. After sending a glare Justin's way, the little bastard thought that he was getting in with me and Kiz? He's got another thing coming. I'm tolerating him for now, but only because he hasn't put his hands on her other than to help her up and down out of chairs and what not.**_

_**But I digress. After mine and my brothers' little brawl I looked around and noticed that Dark was missing from the equation......again. With a growl I headed into the house, calling her name as I practically tore through the rooms. She better not have taken off again. So help me gods, if she did I'm going to tan her hide when I find her.**_

"_**Dark! Answer me little girl.." I yelled as I stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring into the living room and then turning so I could stare into the rec room. I didn't hear anything so I started up the stairs, hoping that she was in the bed room. I peeked into every room I passed, getting a little more than annoyed when I couldn't find her.**_

_**Finally I reached our room and I closed my eyes as I pushed the door open, expecting it to be empty. Instead I heard soft breathing and the clattering sound of computer keys being tapped on rapidly. I cracked my eyes and seen that Dark was sitting in bed typing furiously on her computer and checking something that was lying on the bed next to her. I moved into the room and shut the door behind me, smiling when she just flicked her eyes up to me and then back to what she was doing.**_

"_**So, what are you plotting?" I asked as I sat down on the bed and peeked over at what she was doing. To me it just looked like a bunch of numbers and letter.**_

"_**Who said I was plotting something?" Her voice was innocent, too innocent for her.**_

"_**Dark." I reached over and gently turned her head so that she was looking at me. "You forget, I know you." **_

"_**Yeah, ya do." She smiled and kissed me softly before going back to what she was doing. "I'm trying to plot just where Sin is. This tracking device is rather old and works on longitude and latitude rather than a GPS system like most newer ones." Her fingers flew over the keys again and I watched transfixed as she made sense of the jumble. "That and I'm trying to boot up the pin point camera that's in Sin's pendant. Maybe that can help me find her faster."**_

"_**Sin has a camera on her?" I asked as I looked sideways at her.**_

"_**Yup. SBM and I have one too." She reached down into her shirt and pulled out a rather delicate silver pendant. "Right here...." She pointed to what looked like a small nick in the silver, "is the camera. It's extremely high powered and has a long battery life. Sin changes hers every few weeks. And unless Jeff took it from her, we can use it for surveillance."**_

"_**You never take it off?" **_

"_**Nope, none of us do."**_

"_**And what do you do with the footage?" **_

"_**Most of the footage we delete. It's too dirty to see the light of day." She smirked at me and I felt my heart rate slow. "Of course I save all mine and burn them to DVD's. For educational purposes solely."**_

"_**I bet."**_

_**She laughed and I pulled her close, resting my chin on the top of her head. She snuggled into me and went back to what she was doing. I have faith in her and SBM, we'll find Sin. I'm just worried about in what condition.**_

"_**Aha!" Dark cried as she pulled away from me.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Found her!" **_

_**Dark grabbed the laptop and waddled as fast as her pregnant body would allow, causing a small chuckle from me. She turned around and shot me a dirty look before heading down the stairs, shouting as loud as she could. Of course Justin and the Freak were the first ones to get there, no doubt they thought that she was going into labor. SBM, Shannon, Taker and Rey followed close behind.**_

_**I stood behind her, listening as she outlined everything quickly, her voice more than a fast murmur as she started to lay down plans. SBM nodded her head once and a while and my brother asking questions. She sat the computer down and showed him what she was talking about and then turned her attention to SBM.**_

"_**We need a plan." She said simply.**_

"_**Easy, Taker, Rey, Justin, Shannon, Freak boy and I go in and lay them all to waste. No one left standing. Rey and Justin will be incharge of getting her out of the place and after nothing but bloody corpses are left we all leave. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezey." I said as I rubbed my hands together.**_

"_**What about us?" Dark questioned as she pointed to herself and SBM.**_

"_**You two are going to stay here and get everything ready for our return. Warm bath, clean clothes and plenty of food."**_

"_**NO! We're going too. Sin is our sister....well sorta. We three were in this together and it's only fitting that we three end it." She argued.**_

"_**You're prego. You stay here and get things ready. That's my final word on the matter." I slipped into my master mode with her, knowing that when I put it that way she wouldn't buck my edict.**_

"_**Fine." Dark said through clenched teeth.**_

"_**So when are y'all leaving?" SBM asked as she watched Dark glare at me.**_

"_**Within the hour. Everyone go get ready. Bring anything that you think you'll need and meet us out by the trucks." I said with authority. **_

_**They all nodded and scattered, Freak and Justin stopping by Dark and kissing her lightly on the cheeks before heading their separate ways. I moved over and placed my hands lightly on her shoulders, frowning when she wiggled away and headed into the kitchen with a low growl. Great I'm in for the cold shoulder now. I sighed and left the room, my mind going back to how I was going to free my other lover from the hell that I knew Jeff was putting her through. I figure out how to deal with Dark when I get back. Maybe by then she'll be cooled off and we can get back to what we were doing last night.**_

Sin

I was huddled on the bed when the door opened and Big Show walked in. I moved into the farthest corner as he walked towards the bed. The look on his face told me I wasn't getting out of this. I knew that I was now a whore and Jeff was my pimp. "Lookie here Sin is scared. I don't think I have ever seen you scared Sin."

"I..I have never done anything to you Show. I left you alone." I stuttered out.

"Well I have to confess I have a thing about pregnant women and girl my hard on is aching to get inside you." He said as he sat down on the bed and reached for me.

"No." I said as I tried to move away but couldn't.

The door opened and Matt walked in. "Show Vickie wants to talk to you like about Adam."

"Tell her later." He growled and I sighed.

"She said now before you lose the shot at the belt." Matt said to him.

"I swear that woman is a bitch." Show growled as he stood up and walked towards the door.

When he left Matt looked at me and sighed. "I will get you out of here tonight."

"How can I believe you Matt?" I asked him.

"Because my brother is sick and I see that and I want to make sure that you don't get hurt. I am so sorry about everything that has happened that I did. I am so sorry." He said softly and I screamed as Jeff hit him in the back of the head with a chair.

"Did you really think that I didn't know that you finally got to him Sin? Your pussy must be plated in gold to get him to turn on his own brother." Jeff said to me.

I couldn't say anything as I watched him as he dragged Matt's body out of the room. I knew then that I had to get out. He won't be letting me go and if he did I wouldn't be alive to see the ones I loved. So I was going to be the one to get myself out of this. There was no one else I could trust. I knew that now and it still broke my heart.

"IF YOU THINK THEY DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE YOU GOT ANYTHING COMING JEFF!!! THEY WILL COME FOR ME AND THEY WILL END THIS FINALLY!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before the door opened to show Adam standing there with an evil smile on his face.

"You are mine now." He said as he walked in and kicked the door shut.

I was off the bed before he could cross the room and rushing at him. "I am sick and tired of being scared Adam. I am tired of worrying when I will go in labor and I will not be no whore." I screamed before I tackled him slamming him back and into the floor knocking his head into the door. I was laying into to him with left and rights as Jeff was pounding on the door trying to get in.

"You think that this is a game. This is no game anymore. This is life and I'm fighting for mine now. I'm not going to be no fucking whore!!!" I yelled as I nailed him in the jaw knocking him out. I was up and grabbing the blankets from the bed to tie him up with and sitting there rocking. There was no way in hell he was getting out of that and there was no way in hell they were getting in the door with the desk and him in front of it.


	36. Let Dark Have Him

**Jeff...**

I knew that she was now where I want her. She was so close to the edge. The one place where I know I can make her go over. When she goes no one will be safe which is fine for now because in the end I will have her and she will be mine slave. No matter what happens now she will be mine. "What are you scared of Sin?"

"I'm not scared Jeff I'm pissed off and that is worse than having me scared. You should know not to corner an animal and piss it off. We both know what is going to happen." Sin shouted at me.

"Just what I want to happen." I said to big show.

"You want me to take the door down?" He asked me.

"No let her think that we aren't going to do anything. It will get her to come out here. Then we get her." I whispered to him.

**Sin...**

**They think I'm stupid and I know that. But they were the ones that were stupid for putting me in a room where I can get to the ground without getting hurt. I looked at the window and smiled before I walked to it. We were in Vicky's guest house and it only had one floor to it so I was taking that chance and getting the hell out of there before they come in to get me. I know that they don't care all that much for Edge so I knew holding him was only going to give me a short time to get away.**

**They were still out there I heard them whispering so it wasn't a problem to get out yet. But the window was the problem because it wasn't opening. I looked down and saw that they weren't stupid at all they had nailed the window shut. "Looks like I'm just going to have to break it then doesn't it?"**

**Adam grumbled something and I rolled my eyes. "When did you wake up?"**

**He worked the cloth off his mouth and growled. "They won't let you get away."**

**"I got you didn't I? What makes you think that I can't get away?" I asked him.**

**"The fact that Chavo is sitting out there waiting for you to break out." Adam said to me smugly.**

**"Chavo is really?" I asked him and his smile disappeared when my smile got huge.**

**"Some things play out perfectly." I said as the window broke through and Chavo looked in. "Sin so good to see that you are ok." **

**"What can I say you have perfect timing." I said to him.**

**"That is so true. Come on Mark and Glen are going through the front. Rey is here with me and so is Justin. I didn't know that he was on our side." Chavo said as he held out his hand to me as Rey appeared next to him.**

**"Sin thank god you are ok!" Rey said as he held out his hands to me.**

**"Next time I'm taking someone down with me when I want something to eat." I joked as they helped me get through without cutting myself.**

_**Taker**_

_**I tapped my foot and growled at my watch. What in the hell was taking them so long? All they had to do was go and get her through a window. I could hear my brother pacing around in the meadow that we had hid in and knew that he was wondering the same thing.**_

"_**Why in the hell didn't we go?" He grumbled as a rock when flying past my leg.**_

"_**Because you idiot, two midgets are going to be able to get to her sooner than we could. Besides, we wait for the sound of raised voices and then we move in and have our fun." I laughed darkly as I cracked my knuckles. This was to going to be hella fun, I could feel it.**_

_**We waited in silence for a couple more minutes, each one of us straining our ears to hear the slightest disturbance in the quiet evening air. And then suddenly we heard it.**_

"_**EXCUSE ME? EXCUSE ME!!!"**_

"_**Doesn't that damned woman ever shut up?" Kane mumbled as he pushed past me.**_

"_**Why don't we shut her up?"**_

_**Kane stopped and looked at me, a smirk on his face. Uh oh. What have I just done? He nodded once and took off, leaving me with nothing to stare at other than his back. I just hope that he doesn't go overboard. The only ones getting hurt tonight Jeff and those that get in our way. **_

_**By the time I got to the house, the door was hanging off its hinges and bits of the door littered the entry way. I shook my head and hurried towards the sounds of skin meeting skin and things busting. In the kitchen Kane had Kozlov in a choke hold and was ramming his head into the cupboard doors, growling rhetorical questions at him. Something hit my back and I turn around, glaring down as Matt Hardy backed up, his hands held out in a stop position.**_

"_**Now Deadman, listen. I'm not in on this with Jeff." I growled and picked him up by his neck, not in the mood to hear his excuses. "Ack......I mean it. He overstepped the unwritten rule. Innocents are not to be involved in ANYTHING." I squeezed, watching as his face turned a nice shade of maroon.**_

"_**Drop him Mark."**_

_**It was said so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. But the hand on my arm let me know that I wasn't alone. I turned, the elder Hardy still dangling from my grasp, and stared down. Sin was standing there, looking completely serene in the surrounding madness. Justin was at her back and was watching warily. I quirked an eyebrow at him but he just shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. Apparently he got a crash course in how to deal with our little Sinner.**_

"_**Why should I spare him? He turned on us."**_

"_**That he may have, but he also tried to get me away. Drop him. We'll turn him over to Dark and SBM when we get back. I have the feeling that there are some ruffled feathers over her being left behind."**_

"_**You could say that....." Justin mumbled.**_

"_**Yer lucky Hardy." I opened my hand and just let him drop, hopefully I bruised something. Although by the time Dark and SBM got done with him, he'd probably wish that I had done the damage.**_

_**He curled up into a ball and took in deep breaths of air. Sin looked over her shoulder at Justin and nodded towards Matt. With a deep sigh he moved over and picked the gasping man up and tossed him over his shoulder. **_

"_**Get out of here, Sin. Kane and the rest of us have some cleansing to do."**_

_**She looked like she was going to fight, but clamped her mouth shut and left, kicking the now unconscious body of Kozlov on her way out. Kane was rinsing his hands off in the sink and just watched her go, a smile on his showing how relieved he was that she was ok. He jerked his head towards the hallway that were near the back of the kitchen and started over, his smile gone and his face now a hard mask of indifference.**_

_**As quietly as we could we headed down the hallway, even holding our breath. It still amazes me that for our size we can be almost silent when we walk. On the left were two doors and on the right were four. I nodded towards the left, thinking that I had a better chance of finding the little weasel fucker in one of them. With a slight grumble Kane booted in the first door. It was empty save for some boxes and he moved on to the next. There was a slight groaning that was then followed by a rather girly sounding scream. Intrigued I tip toed over and peeked in. **_

_**Kane had Edge dangling by the throat and was squeezing hard as he growled. He shook the blonde back and forth before tossing him over into the wall where he crumpled up in a heap. Kane wiped his face with the back of his arm and glared as he stomped over, a sadistic smile on his face as Edge cowered. I wanted to join, but I had bigger fish to gut. I moved away and headed over to the first door on the right. **_

_**Turns out it was the bathroom, and other than a whimpering Vickie, it held nothing that I wanted. I turned to leave and was blindsided by Big Show. How in the hell did that big ass hide from me? I mean I know I'm getting older, but I'm not blind. He managed to get a couple good hits in to my sides. With a snarl I pushed him away, sending him hard into the wall behind him and leaving a nice size hole.**_

_**Slowly I stalked over, pulling my lips back from my teeth and curling my hands into fists. I was itching to make someone bleed and this damned fool was my first victim. However before I could hear the satisfying sound of crunching cartilage Kane's boot connected with Show's face and then a couple more hit his ribs. A small cracking noise was heard and Show's hands circled themselves around his sides as my brother continued his assault. And even though I was enjoying watching the bastard get what was coming to him, I pulled Kane away before he killed him.**_

"**_Leave him. Let's just find Jeff and take him out." I said as Kane turned and glared at me._**

**_His face had some blood splatter on it, but I let it go. We had to find Jeff. _**


	37. Almost Over

Sin...

I knew that when I got home all hell was going to break loose. After all you don't take what belongs to Taker and Kane. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"I almost got fucked by two guys so no I'm not ok. I just want to go home." I said to Rey and he nodded.

When Taker and Kane walked into the kitchen I knew that they had their fun and it was time to go home. But I also knew that I wouldn't be left alone until I had the babies now. "Well, this is as good of time to tell you then any. I'm having more than two babies and I'm going to be having them soon like any time now."

"WHAT???" Three men screamed and I looked at them.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow but of course this shit happened and ended that. I thought you should know so you can do what you need to protect us. I don't want something like this is happening again. I don't want my children in harm's way and that is what happened. I don't want this to happen anymore. I don't want to know that I did this because I was proud. I wouldn't be able to take it if I lost them." I said as the tears started to fall.

No one knew what to do with a crying Sin because Sin doesn't cry very often and when she does everyone stays away from her. So Rey grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as she cried into his chest.

"We need to get her home because Dark won't stay there very much longer and we all know that." Kane said to them.

"Come on baby let's get you home." Rey whispered to her and she nodded into his chest as she allowed him to walk her outside into the darkness.

When we got home dark and SBM rushed me and held on tight and I cried once again knowing that it could have been worse than it was. It could have been much worse than it really was. "Thank god you are home."

_**SBM**_

_**I backed away, letting Sin and Dark cry themselves out. Their horomones were off the charts, so I knew that it would be awhile before they were able to speak without bursting into tears. I wandered out to trucks were the guys were congregated. I shook my head as Kane tried to wipe blood from his hands. Rey was talking lowly with Taker near the bed of the truck, Justin and Kizarny were standing on the other side of the bed looking in and talking with grins on their faces. Deciding that they were the safest ones to talk to, I headed over. They looked up at me and their grins got even bigger.**_

_**"We brought you and Dark a present." Kizarny said as he moved around and dropped the tail gate.**_

_**"What?" I felt nervous, I knew better than to trust a smiling wrestler.**_

_**"Come look." Justin said as he leaned up against the side of the truck.**_

_**Cautiously I moved around so that I stood next to Kizarny. There lying in the bed of the truck, trussed up like a Christmas turkey was Matt Hardy. He was bent almost in half and had what looked like a sock stuffed in his mouth. He wasn't moving, or making noise; he was just lying there looking up at me with his big brown eyes. In fact it was as if I could hear him saying "I deserve this." He bowed his head to me and closed his eyes as if waiting for me to strike him. I looked over at Kizarny and seen that he two witnessed the surrender.**_

_**"Untie him." I said lowly.**_

_**"But S...." Justin started.**_

_**"I said untie him."**_

_**Kizarny jumped to do what I asked, and Justin watched as Matt uncurled himself and stretched his aching muscles. I jerked my head towards the house and both Justin and Kizarny headed that way, Kane following along slowly, still fighting with the blood on his hands. Taker and Rey drifted off too, it was as if they knew I wanted to talk to Matt alone. I waited until he stopped fidgeting before speaking.**_

_**"What are you doing here?"**_

_**"Ask them." He said as hemotioned towards the house. "From what I gathered as the baldy and the freak tied me up, was that I was to be a sacrifice for you and Dark seeing as how you two didn't get to come along."**_

_**"What did you do for that kind of treatment? I figured that Kane would have laid you out."**_

_**"Sin told them too."**_

_**I narrowed my eyes and backed away, wanting to get the story from Sin herself. I left him sitting on the tailgate, his head hanging down; face covered by his hair.**_

Sin…

SBM was watching me and I knew that she wanted to talk. I just knew that now wasn't the time. I knew it and she knew but I knew that it was going to happen. "Am I dying tonight or not?"

Dark looked up and cut her eyes to me. I had to talk now. "Matt saved me. It's my fault he was there anyways and he still saved me. I told them to bring him here so you could decide what happens to him. I wanted you to know that he had ask many times to be allowed to come to us and he was the one that made sure nothing happened to me until Jeff hit him in the back of the head with the chair. He has done enough to prove to me that he is on our side but it isn't all up to me. So this isn't' all up to me anymore. I have cause enough problems what we need now is away to end it and end it right." I said to them all softly and they all looked around in shock.

"You weren't the only one that was causing those problems." Dark said to her.

"NO! I was the cause of all those problems." I said to her and I knew that she wasn't going to let me think that.

"I should have quit like he wanted me to." I said before I turned around and walked into the kitchen away from everyone.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!!!?" Dark growled as she walked in after me and turned me around.

"You aren't the only one that this has affected and you aren't going to take it on like it was just you. We all had are share and we all had our fun. It's time to end it so we can have this family without having to look over our shoulders wondering when Jeff is going to hit again and there is only one way to do that and we are going to do it and we are going to do it soon." Dark said to me and I nodded.

"I don't know if I could do that to him until now but now I want to see his face when it happens." I hissed and Dark smiled.

"Now that is the Sin that we know and love. As for Matt you are right we should have allowed him to come a long time ago so we will let it go for now. But if he isn't on our team he will disappear for a long time." Dark said and I smiled.

"At least the still don't know what we use to do." I whispered before we walked back out into the hall way to talk to them all.


	38. They're here They'er Finally Here

I know that it has been a long time since we have added chapters to this so here is a nice long one just for you guys I hope that you like it Luv Sin!!! Ands Dark!!!

* * *

Sin…

I woke up when I felt the bed dip. When I looked up and saw Taker there I couldn't help but smile as he moved my fed hair out of my face. "Do you know how amazing you are?"

I don't know what has him talking like this but I couldn't help but like it. After all not many can have the deadman be so loving towards them and I knew that. "How amazing?"

"Let me show you." He said before he bent down and kissed me. I felt the fire flare from my lips down my body but it was put out by the sudden craps that I felt. I pulled away from him and doubled over. "Get Dark."

I didn't even see him leaving the room but when Dark crawled on the bed I knew that she was really worried. "It hurts."

"How long has this been happening?" She asked me and I sighed.

"Since Big Show tried to fuck me." I said to her and she nodded.

"Get her bag ready we need to take her to the hospital. I think the babies are coming." She said to Taker and I heard him move around the room in a hurry as the others came into the room.

"Sin?" SBM asked as she got on the other side of me and grabbed my hand. As she did it another wave of craps hit and I bared down on her hand.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." I repeated as I tried to block out the pain.

Suddenly the bed under me became wet and I knew then that Dark was right the babies were coming and I knew that I was about to become a mother. "My water broke."

"KANE!!!" Dark yelled and he was racing into the room within moments.

"What's going on with Sin?" He asked as he walked towards me.

I looked up at him and by the look on his face I knew that it was bad. "My water broke."

His face paled and he rushed to my side. "Take her to the van. Put her in the first back seat. I don't want her to have to sit it may cause her to push before she is ready to."

Kane picked me up and I watched as the house rushed past me as he hurried to the van with Taker behind us. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky with them. But as I was thinking about it another wave hit and I screamed out with pain because it was worse than the last one. Kane looked down at me worriedly as he laid me down in the van. Then he got in front of me on his knees and grabbed my hand. I knew that I had to of broken something but he didn't make a sound and to me that was the best thing for now. I didn't want to know that I had hurt someone else. Taker slid in beside Kane and moved the hair out of my face. "Hold on Sin."

I don't know who drove but I know that an half an hour later I was being rushed into the hospital and my whole family was following me. "Who is the father?"

"I am!" Taker and Kane said together and the nurse looked at them.

"It could be either of ours." Taker said and she nodded before she motioned for them to follow us. But instead they got beside me and each one grabbed one of my hands.

"You are doing great darling." Taker said to me and I sighed. The pain had stopped but that didn't mean it wasn't coming back. In fact I knew that it was going to be coming back.

_Dark…_

_"Shit, Shit, SHIT! Early babies are early." Those were the only words that were making sense in my mind as I paced the waiting room. On one of the couches Shannon and SBM were talking lowly while Matt, Kizarny, Justin, and Rey were taking bets on how long the birth would last and whether or not Sin would punch the doctor._

_"I still say it'll be Kane to be the one to snap." Rey said with a small snicker._

_"Nah, I got my money on Taker. You know he has the worst temper in the history of the world." Matt threw in._

_I couldn't take listening to them badger back and forth anymore so I walked out into the hallway, looking up and down trying to get a handle on what way the Delivery rooms were. The nursery was to my left so I decided to go right and see where it took me. Atleast that had been my intention. I might have made it about three feet when I was picked up from behind. There were only three men that could do that were close to me at the time, and unfortunately the cologne didn't give them away._

_"Put me down!" I hissed as I wiggled._

_"Now I don't think that Kane would be too happy with you throwing yourself into labor as well. Poor guy's never gonna get use of his hands back if that happens."_

_"Kiz put me down."_

_"I will. Once we get back into the waiting room."_

_I let out a nice string of obscenities as he turned around and walked back into the room. Justin looked up at me and smiled as I continued to threaten Kiz's man hood and whatever else I could. He dropped down onto the couch and kept his arms anchored about my waist._

_"Just calm down Dark." Justin said softly as he ruffled my hair._

_"Gah!"_

_I wiggled some more but there was no way that I was going to be able to get free. With an aggravated sigh I slouched back onto Kiz's chest, glaring as Justin and Matt laughed at me. If I was able to get to them I can guarantee that they wouldn't be laughing. I snarled at them, hoping that it would have some effect. It didn't, they just started to laugh harder at me. I did smile though when SBM snuck up behind them and smacked them both in the back of the head—with a closed fist. As one they turned their heads and stared at her, identical confused expressions on their faces. _

_"Why'd ya do that for?" Justin asked as he rubbed the back of his head._

_"Because, we're trying to NOT put Dark into labor as well. Or have you forgotten that little fact."_

_Justin hung his head, looking like a lost puppy and Matt switched from laughing at me to laughing a Justin. With an eye roll SBM smacked him again; grinning as she moved back over to where Shannon was sitting. Things calmed down after that, each of us watching the clock and hoping that it wouldn't be much longer. I wiggled in Kiz lap, trying to ease the sudden pain in my lower back; but nothing was helping._

_"Kiz lemme up." _

_"No."_

_"I need to stretch, my back is killing me."_

_He nodded and the moment I was up the pain was gone. With a furrowed brow I started to pace the room again, stopping every once and a while to rub at the annoying spot in my back. Just when I think that I can't take the silence anymore Kane burst into the room with a large smile on his face._

_"They're here." He breathed as he picked me up and held me close. "They're finally here."_

**SBM…**

**We walked into the room that she was in about twenty minutes after Kane came out into the waiting room. We saw her doctor on the way and in fact he did have a black eye beginning to form. When he saw us he had looked away quickly as Rey and the others laughed. Sin was in bed holding a bundle in pink. Taker and Kane each had a bundle and they were both blue. It looked like they all three got what they wanted. "Sin baby girl how are you feeling?"**

**Sin looked over at me with a smile and sighed. "The pain is gone and that is all that matters to me. The babies are here and very healthy. It would seem that they are doing great and that is all that matters right?"**

**Suddenly there was a cry from the basket next to Sin's bed and she quickly looked over. "Can some grabbed Sapphire?"**

**Dark quickly rushed to the aid and within seconds was holding on to the little bundle. "I thought you said three."**

**"So did I." Sin said to her before she closed her eyes. **

**"So what are their names?" Shannon asked her and she opened them and looked at him.**

**"Sapphire is the one Dark is holding. Taker is holding Glen and Kane is holding Mark. I'm holding Jasmine. Before you asked Taker and Kane named the boys. I got the girls." Sin said to them and they all nodded.**

**"Why don't we go and let you guys get some rest?" Rey asked everyone and I shook my head.**

**"Not until I get to hold at least one of them." I said to him and Sin offered Jasmine to me which I took with a huge smiled.**

**"I can't believe that I am an Auntie." I gushed and everyone started to laugh.**

**"What that makes you all uncles." I pointed out and they all started to smile.**

**"So when are you getting out?" Rey asked her and she looked at him.**

**"They want to keep me and the babies for a few days. Then we are going home." Sin said to him.**

**That was when it hit me. How were we going to end everything when we had babies to take care of now? I wasn't going to ask in front of the guys but I knew that we had to figure it out before Jeff tried for Sin again. This time we had the children to worry about. And I was going to be damned if he was going to touch either one of them. "I think one of the guys should stay near the nursery until you guys are let go at all times. I wouldn't put it past you know to try something here. I really don't think he is right in his mind anymore."**

**Everyone nodded because they knew that I was right. "I'll take first shift."**

**I looked at Rey and nodded. I knew that he would because he loved Sin and I knew that he wanted to make sure nothing happened to the babies. "I just got one question? How are we going to explain this to the children when they are old enough to realize that what you guys have isn't what other people have?"**

**"We'll worry about it when we need to." Taker said to me and I nodded.**

**"Alright everyone out so the mother and babies can rest. The two daddies have to go too." The nurse said to them and we all looked at her.**

**"What do you mean two daddies?" Dark asked her.**

**"They don't want to know who the father is so they are both the daddies. Both of them signed every birth certificate. So they are both the daddies. Believe it's a first that I know of." The nurse said and Dark smiled. She liked the fact that they were going to be a family and not caring who fathered the babies even though she knew that Sin wanted to know.**

Sin…

When I walked into the house Taker picked me up and carried me into the living room as Kane and Rey brought in the babies. "How does it feel to be home?"

"Great." I said as I snuggled up to his chest.

"I don't know the last time I said it but I'm going to say it now. I love you Sin." He said to me and I looked up into his eyes.

"I think that is the first time you said it. And I love you too." I said to him before I brought him down for a kiss.

"Oh god you heard the doctor no sex for six weeks damn it!" SBM shouted as she walked into the room.

"We weren't having sex. All we were doing is kissing." Taker said after we parted.

"You guys never just kiss and you know it. Oh and before I forget there is a box on the back porch. I don't know who it is from but it's addressed to Sin." SBM said to them.

Taker placed me in his chair before he nodded and left. "God I hope it's not from Jeff."

"I don't think that he is that stupid." SBM said to me.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Tell me you are joking right. The night he got me he said they were his babies. I don't want him anywhere near them or I'll kill them and that will be the end of everything." I hissed at her and she nodded.

"I'd help you hide the body." She said to me and I laughed.

"I'm so glad I found you and Dark. I don't think I would have made it through this without you guys." I said to her and she smiled.

"We are glad we met you too. Now I bet you are hungry and I know just what you want. How does a nice big philly cheese steak sub sound? She asked as she brought her hands from behind her and I didn't even realize they were behind her. When I saw the sub I smiled a huge smiled and reached for it.

"Thank you!!" I said before I unwrapped it and took a huge bite out of it.

"Don't think me thank her!" SBM said as another girl walked in and I looked at her.

"Esha? Is that you?" I asked shocked and she nodded before she rushed me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Sin where have you been I have been so worried about you?" Esha asked as I felt tears slide down my face I couldn't believe it she was here.

"I looked everywhere for you but he said you were dead. He said that he killed you." I sobbed out and she held onto me tightly.

"He didn't touch me. I hear that I'm an auntie now? Where is the baby?" Esha asked as she wiped as many of the tears away as she could.

"Auntie?" SBM asked me and I looked at her.

"Esha is my childhood best friend. She was the one that helped me get away from mom and then my dad when she found out what was happening there. We have known each other our whole lives. But when I went to find her I found dad instead and he said that he killed her. I should have known that he didn't but I believed him. That was five years ago." I told her.

"How did you find me?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Well, this guy named Rey and SBM showed up on my porch and asked me if I knew a girl named Sin. I still can't believe that you still go by that by the way. When she showed me a picture of you I packed my bags and they brought me here. It wasn't that long of a flight. They wanted me here before you got home. It seems that they know everything about you. You don't trust many people Sin so they must be great people." Esha said to me and I laughed.

"You have no idea. Wait until you meet my guys." I said to her and she looked at me.

"Guys?" She asked me.

Yeah I have three. Rey is one of them. Then there is Taker and Kane. I share Kane with Dark though." I said to her and she busted out laughing. "Only you can have three guys and share one."

"Nope Dark has three and shares one too." I said to her and she shook her head.

"So where is the baby?" Esha asked me and I looked at her.

"Four babies." I told her.

"Should have known you never do anything the easy way." She said to me and I laughed.

"No I don't." I said to her before I took another bite of the sub.

"So where are they?" She asked me.

"Actually they are in the den with the daddies and their god father." SBM said to her and she nodded.

"I'll take you." Rey said as he offered her his arm.

"Oh this one is a keeper." Esha said and I nodded.

"You have no idea." I called to her as she walked out with him.

**_Jeff…_**

**_I paced around the hotel room that I was in. I was alone now all but Kevin for some reason he was still here. I thought that he would have gone after what he did to Sin but he didn't. Sin… God just thinking about her made me so hard. I had to have her. I had to get her back but I knew that I wouldn't be able to do that anytime soon. No they would be guarding her like she was a prisoner known for escaping. I wouldn't be able to get past the guard dogs anytime soon and I knew that. _**

**_Now that Matt was with them I knew that there had to be something done and fast. I didn't want to have to hurt him but if he got in my way I would without thinking twice about it. I don't know why she was able to turn everyone against me but she had. "Kevin I need to know everything that you know about those women."_**

**_Kevin looked at me and smiled. "Where do you want me to start?" _**

**_"With Sin." I said to him and he nodded as he sat down and looked at me._**

**_"Sin is the one that I know the least about. But I'll tell you everything that I know." He said to me and I nodded._**

**_I first met Sin through SBM about five years ago. I tried to fuck her but she wouldn't ever go there with me. I didn't push her but I knew that I had to have her. Then she disappeared for like three weeks. When she came back she was beaten up pretty badly. That was when she told me that her man did it. I knew that she was lying but I just let it go. She didn't have to tell me anything and I knew that. I didn't know it was her father until recently. Her mother has been looking for her. I know that much. She has found her a few times but Sin never talked to her when she showed up at her place. But I know that she hasn't given up. _**

**_Oh and this is something that she doesn't know that I know. About a year and half ago I walked into her room to find her on the phone. And she was speaking German. I don't know what she does but I know that not many people do it. I don't even know enough about her to figure out what she does. That's all I know. That's it nothing important or anything like that. SBM is the one that I know the most." Kevin said to me and I nodded. _**

**_"Looks like we'll just have to get her through SBM then." I said to him and I could have sworn that I saw anger in his eyes before he turned away from me._**

**_"I can't she is my niece." He said to me._**

**_"Matt is my brother and he betrayed me." I said to him._**

**_"I was the one that betrayed them not the other way around Jeff and you know that." He said to me and I sighed._**

**_"What do you know about Dark then?" I asked him and he sighed._**

**_"I know enough not to mess with her. I believe she has the connections to have us killed without even getting her hands dirty. I don't think that I would fuck with her if I were you." Kevin said to me and I laughed._**

**_"I have my own connections so don't worry about that." I said as I sat down and started to flush out the plan that was forming in my head._**

_Taker…_

_I looked at the box and shook my head. He wouldn't be stupid enough to even try to hurt her right now. Even though I thought that I knew that I wasn't so sure. Jeff wasn't Jeff anymore and I knew that he would and most likely will try something and soon."Oh there it is."_

_"There what is?" I asked as Dark walked over to the box._

_"The gift that I got for Sin and the babies." Dark said as she brought out a knife and cut through the tape._

_"How do you know that it isn't from Jeff?" I asked her._

_Easy because of this green mark right here on the front of the box." She said to me and I looked at the mark._

_"What does it mean?" I asked her and she smiled._

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked me as she opened the box._

_"Sometimes you girls really worry me." I said to her and she laughed._

_"Don't worry we worry a lot of people." She said to me and I nodded because I knew that she was right._

_"So what did you get her?" I asked her._

_She held up a blanket that was pink and smiled. "This is a blanket for Jasmine. There is one for each of the babies. But this blanket is special. You see I have it where if anyone in this house isn't the one that picks the baby up it will send an alert to this watch that I got Sin. I want my nieces and nephews safe you know. With Jeff running around I wouldn't put it past him to try to take the babies." _

_"What do you guys really do for a living?" I asked her and she laughed._

_"If I told you that then I would have to kill you Taker." She said before she put the blanket back and picked up the box. _

_Rey walked in then with a girl that I had never seen before. "Already cheating Rey?"_

_"That's Esha Taker the one that we told you about." Dark said before she walked out and I shook my head._

_"So you are the one that grew up with Sin? So what is her real name?" I asked her and she laughed._

_"She would kill me if I told you that." She said before she headed over to the babies._

_"They are beautiful." Esha said as she cooed at them._

_"That's because they look like their mother." Kane said from the chair across from mine._

_"So you must be Taker and Kane. I'm impressed with you guys. Not many people can get past Sin's walls enough to sleep with her let alone get her pregnant. She must really have it bad for you three." Esha said to us and we looked at her. If she only knew what we put her through I don't think she would like us very much._

_"Really so Sin is a hard person to get to know huh?" Kane asked and I rolled my eyes._

_"I should hit you for that one." I said to him and he laughed._

_"I'm just looking for the reasons why." Kane said to me and Esha laughed at him._

_"Look somewhere else because I am not telling you. That girl would not only kill me but she would bring me back so she could kill me again. Believe me I don't want that." She said to us and we nodded because we knew that she was right. Sin had a lot that she hid from us and for some reason I didn't want to know what that was._

_"So you guys wrestle huh?" She asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She must be a hyper person._

_"Yeah all of the guys here do." I said to her and she smiled._

_"Great because I want to meet one Dave Batista and I mean that because he is hot as hell." Esha said with a wink. _

_"Don't worry we'll make that happen." Kane said and Rey nodded._

_"Yeah he should be here soon after all he is my best friend." Rey said to her and she looked at him._

_"We so have to talk." She said before she grabbed him and started to pull him out of the room._

_"So there is another one huh? I wonder how she is going to make an impact on us?" Kane asked me and I laughed._

_"I have no idea but I know that she will after all she knows Sin." I said and he nodded knowingly._


End file.
